Faction High
by FreedomInFountainPens
Summary: Modern day, high school AU. Beatrice Prior was born with strict, Abnegation parents, but when she joins Five Pillar High, nicknamed Faction High, she makes a choice that will alter the next 6 years of her life dramatically. Friendship, paintball, parties, zip-lines and drama will ensue! And Beatrice will find herself entangled in a relationship with the school's hottie..*ON HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1 - Choosing Dauntless

I twiddle my fingers together, my heart beating rapidly. Today is my first day of high school at Five Pillars High, the only high school where the students are separated into factions based on personality traits. The school is called Five Pillars High because supposedly the factions are the pillars of life, that we will need them throughout life, but nobody really thinks of it that way. You pick one faction and you stick to it, you don't need the others. I don't totally agree with that, but I'll just have to pick.

On the first day, all the 14-year olds joining the school take a multiple-choice test. The test will tell you what faction you belong in, although you still can pick any of them.

Abnegation is the faction for the selfless. They wear grey, tight uniforms that make a lot of the other factions call them "stiffs". Their building is a small, 2 storey grey blob that has dim lighting and looks incredibly boring in general.

Erudite is the faction for the smart, knowledge orientated people. They wear blue blazers, and their tall building is made of one-way glass, which my brother says allows them to see out, but we can't see in. It's actually kinda cool.

Amity are the faction for the peaceful people, the ones who want to live their life in happiness and harmony. They wear brightly coloured, heavy robes. In all honestly, they look a bit ridiculous. Their building is made of wood, with flowers _everywhere._

Candor are the faction for the honest, the people who can never lie, and struggle to keep secrets. Their building is made of transparent glass, so you can see all the black and white desks, flooring and furniture. They were short white blazers, with black shirts and pants.

Then there's Dauntless. Their building is more of a grounds. They have a gym, a classroom building, zipline, and even a forest for capture the flag and paintball. Their main classroom building is taller than even the Erudite building, purely so they can jump off of it into a net near the ground. Their building is black, with flame logos everywhere. They wear black jackets with maroon vests and shirts underneath, and black jeans. I think they're amazing.

It is a huge school, with each faction having about 500 students and slightly different lessons. I can't wait to join.

My name is Beatrice Prior. My parents are probably the most faithful Abnegation you could find, always helping the homeless and the needy. They still wear grey clothes, and have always told my brother Caleb and I that Abnegation is the best faction to join, that we belong there. I certainly hope that isn't the case. Caleb disappointed my family a lot last year, when he started Five Pillars High. He joined Erudite. He had us all fooled, he always seemed to be just like my parents, a perfect Abnegation. Apparently not.

My parents wave goodbye to me as I take a seat on the school bus. A lot of the seats are taken, all with the new students. We're all wearing totally different things, depending on what faction our parents were in. I suddenly feel very self conscious of my long grey dress, and sit down in one of the last remaining seats, next to a Candor girl in a white blazer.

Her hair is a mahogany brown, cut short to just below her ears. She turns to me with a smile. "Hello. I'm Christina. Nice to meet you." She says cheerfully. She obviously isn't as nervous as I am. I shake the hand she is holding out to me.

"I'm Beatrice. Nice to meet you too." I say with a smile. At least now I won't be completely on my own.

"What faction are you choosing?" she asks, sending my stomach straight down. I don't want to think about my choice today. It scares me knowing that I will be disappointing my family so much, but I just can't join Abnegation.

"Dauntless. You?" I ask.

"Same! Cool, you're my new best friend. I don't know anybody from Candor who is transferring to Dauntless. Except Al. You don't see many stiffs transferring to Dauntless actually, what's making you leave?" she asks enthusiastically.

"It just bores me. I mean, I love my parents, but I want to live my life, not give everything to the homeless." I say honestly. We chat like that for the rest of the 15-minute ride to the school. When we leave the bus, we're on a concrete path leading up to the main courtyard of the school. Everywhere we go is crowded with hundreds of teenagers, some our age, dressed in their factions clothing style. It's overwhelming, and I'm trying desperately not to get knocked over by some of the Dauntless boys chasing each other, laughing hysterically.

All first-years are told to go straight to the courtyard, where 5 separate paths lead off to the different factions. Slowly, all the older years dissipate, leaving the nervous, and some overly confident first years alone.

A tall woman gives us a speech about how the faction system works, about how we have the right to choose, and then we are herded off like sheep into the testing room. We enter a huge room, used normally as the Dauntless' gym for sports, where there are at least a hundred desks, all placed on their own in uniformed rows.

On each desk there is a white sheet with a pen, so we can only put our first answers.

I take a seat towards the left of the room, and Christina takes the one on the left of me. The room is chilly, making me shiver. A timer starts on the wall for 30 minutes, and everybody in the room looks down at their test in complete unison. I begin mine, answering not to Abnegation or Dauntless or any faction, just answering honestly. My hand finally stops shaking when I realise I am one of the first done.

I put my hand up in the air, as we were instructed to do, and a leader takes my sheet from me. I watch is as it is stamped with something, and sent down a metal chute. One by one, more and more people's hands are raised. A loud bleeping rings through the silence, signalling time is up. All those who have not finished are now frantically ticking boxes, as their pens and papers are taken away from them.

We are dismissed, and sent to the school's cafeteria building to pick up some lunch. I stick close to Christina, I don't know any other first years.

The cafeteria building is what I would call genius. There are only a few tables, as you eat in your faction's cafeteria, which is essentially just a spacious room with lots of tables and chairs, but the walls of the building are lined with every kind of food stall you could imagine. There is a stall for pizza, McDonald's, KFC, salad, drinks, ice cream, cake, soup, sandwiches, snacks, crisps…almost everything.

Christina and I walk towards the stall for pizza, and get a slice each. It's taken off our points cards, which is just like a credit card, but you earn points either by your parents, or by scores on a test. My parents have thankfully already put 50 points onto my card, which is enough to buy me my pizza, a can of sprite and a back of crisps. An Erudite boy sits next to Christina, as we're all sitting on benches in the middle of the hall.

"Hi! My name's Will, can I sit?" he asks politely. Christina is quick to answer,

"Of course, you can! My name's Christina, and this is Beatrice. We're transferring to Dauntless!" she says cheerfully, smiling widely at Will. He smiles widely back, and we both shake his hand.

"I'm transferring to Dauntless too. Nice to meet you both." He says happily. I think we're all relieved we've managed to break the ice with somebody at least and make some friends. It relieves me a great deal.

In 3 short hours, I'm 20 times more excited for this school year than I was. Will, Christina and I finish our lunch, and head to the main hall. We take our seats in randomised spaces, as our names are called out, as well as our test result. Most people choose the faction they came from, but when Will's name is called with a Dauntless result, he chooses Dauntless without blinking an eye.

He returns back to Christina and me, and we smile brightly at each other. Christina is next, with a Dauntless result. She chooses as such. Every time a choice is made, there is a round of applause, but every time somebody chooses Dauntless, there's a loud roar from the older years dressed in black.

The other factions give us strange looks when we roar so loudly, especially Abnegation. Abnegation have had a deep-seated feud with Dauntless since the school began, because they view Dauntless as reckless, selfish people, and Dauntless view them as stiff, boring people.

I know my parents would never view me this way, but when my name is called, I suddenly get a sharp feeling of sadness. My parents were disappointed in Caleb, but me? That just doesn't happen. This is my choice though, and when my result is shown as Dauntless, I know exactly what I have to choose.

I place my fingertip on the Dauntless logo of flames, instead of the Abnegation logo of hands. When I hear the roar and cheers of Dauntless, and Will and Christina cheering too, I know I've made the right choice. I belong in Dauntless, with people like this, living my life to the full. The feeling of sadness I'd felt just moment ago is gone, replaced a warm, fuzzy feeling of excitement and happiness. I go back to take my seat with Will and Christina, and the only words out of both their mouths are,

"Welcome to Dauntless!"


	2. Chapter 2 - Group Chat

When I arrive home, I've been given a black leather jacket, a maroon vest, black jeans and black trainers. I'm also given a schedule with all the classes I'll be taking in Dauntless, as well as trading numbers with Will and Christina. It was her idea to create a group chat called "Dauntless Squad!"

I turn my phone off as I enter my house. I know my parents will be really upset when they see me in my Dauntless clothes, but I love them. The jacket seems to be made for me, it just feels right. It's so comfortable, totally unlike the Abnegation uniform. It's tight and it hurts your elbows and knees when you bend them.

I knock on the door, silently praying they won't be too bothered. My Dad opens the door, a smile on his ageing face, full of pride of me joining Abnegation. The smile vanishes. It's been replaced by a look of betrayal, and accusation.

I can hardly bear to see it, it makes me feel like I'm a useless disappointment, but I have to remember – this was _my_ choice. Not Dad's, or Mom's, or Caleb's, mine. And I chose Dauntless.

"B-Beatrice! What have you done this for! You're no reckless hooligan, not my daughter! Caleb joining Erudite was a shock, yes, but this is something else! Get inside!" he says sharply, and I don't hesitate to follow him into the house, closing the heavy grey door behind me.

I sit down at the table next to Mom, and although her eyes seem to hold as much betrayal and disappointment as Dad's, she smiles. I don't think she minds as much as I thought she would. Caleb is already home, and he just sits there in his Erudite clothing gaping at me.

"Dauntless? Really? I thought I'd be seeing you in Abnegation-" he starts, rushing his words.

"I know you all thought I'd join Abnegation, but I got a Dauntless result, and I've made friends with some of the Dauntless transfers anyways. It's just where I belong." I say, raising my hands up in my defence.

"I know sweetie. It's okay, as long as you're happy." She says with a smile. I smile back, and start picking at the bland chicken and peas on my plate. Oh Abnegation, always with simple, plain foods…

After 30 minutes of pained, awkward silence, I excuse myself and look at my phone. It had been buzzing non-stop since I got home, I wanted to know who was sending me messages. The Dauntless Squad group chat. Christina and Will. I lay down on my bed, not bothering to take off my jacket. I like it too much. I scroll up the chat, to see where it started.

Christina: _What's up Dauntless?_

Will: _I'm memorising my way around Dauntless campus, so hopefully we won't get lost._

Christina: _Cool, but are u sure u weren't Erudite? Seems like an Erudite thing…_

Will: _Yeah, I'm sure. I don't like books that much, or constant research. I like action and defending the people I love._

Christina: _That's so sweet!_

Will: _Thanks... So, what are u doing?_

Christina: _Waiting for the rest of our Dauntless clothes to come in the mail so I can model them!_

Will: _Hahahahahaha that's hilarious I can actually imagine u doing that!_

Christina: _I know, I have that stunning model vibe, don't I?_

Will: _Hahahahahahahahaha sure hahahaha_

Christina: _OMG do u ever stop laughing? Hahaha_

Will: _Quit making me laugh then hahaha_

Christina: U r ridiculous hahaha

I mentally laugh while reading. I can totally imagine Will laughing hysterically at everything Christina says while writing and Christina laughing at his hysterics. This group chat is already proving to be a promising idea.

Beatrice: _Hey!_

Christina: _Hey gurl!_

Will: _Hey_

Christina: _Oh u finally stopped laughing did u Will?_

Will: _Apparently! So what are you doing Beatrice?_

Tris: _I love my name and all, but I can't get my new fresh start in Dauntless with a long name like "Beatrice". Just pretend I told u my name was Tris because that's what I'm shortening it to_

Christina: _Yeah, I think that's better_

Tris: _Definitely!_

Christina: _So, whatwere u doing while Will was breaking his ribs laughing?_

Will: _Really?_

Christina: _Yes, really._

Tris: _Oh, u know. Trying to get my parents to not get super mad and upset over me choosing Dauntless not Abnegation_

Will: _Ouch._

Christina: _That sucks_

Tris: _I know, I know. Have your other clothes come yet?_

Christina: _Not yet. They're just the same, we just get rain jackets and a few tops_

Tris: _Still, I'm loving this leather jacket!_

Christina: _SAME! We so have to meet tmrw before school._

Will: _Yeah, sure. I'll be meeting my new friend Al though'_

Christina: _No way, I'm friends with Al!_

Will: _Really?_

Christina: _Yes!_

Will: _So are we gonna meet with Al too? In front of the school gates?_

Tris: _Sounds like a plan!_

Christina: _What time Will?_

Will: _School starts at half 8, so quarter past?_

Christina: _That works for me!_

Tris: _I'll c u there! Bye!_

Will: _Bye Tris!_

Christina: _Bye bestie!_

Will: _Bestie? Hahahahahaha_

Christina: _Oh dear God Will not again hahahahaha!_

The two set off laughing again, as I put my phone on my dresser. I change out of my new clothes with care, hanging them up in my wardrobe. I change into some simple PJs, grey ones, but their soft, not like the usual Abnegation style. My Mom walks in my room just as I start reading the brochure we were given earlier today about Dauntless.

"Hey sweetie, these came in the mail…I think they're your Dauntless clothes." She says with a smile, and I hear contentment in her voice.

"Thanks Mom." I say, taking the package out of her hands. I open it quickly, and see it is exactly what Christina said. I have another 3 of today's outfits, discounting the jacket and the shoes, a black rain jacket with the Dauntless logo on the back in a shiny silver, and some simple red t-shirts. I hug them to my chest, squealing with delight.

I've chosen Dauntless, and I've made 2 friends who are great fun. I struggle to get to sleep, tossing and turning with excitement for the morning. I can't wait to meet my friends and have my first official day in Dauntless…


	3. Chapter 3 - The School Hottie

I wake up to a sharp, loud beeping noise. My first instinct is to hit the snooze button on the infernal machine, make myself late for the sake of sleep, but then I remember – my first day in Dauntless. I turn off the alarm with the push of a single button, and almost dive into my wardrobe.

I pull on a maroon t-shirt, black jeans, black trainers, and my leather jacket. I pull my hair into a simple ponytail and open my desk drawer. I've been keeping a mascara and an eyeliner pencil in there secretly. Piercings and make-up if forbidden in Abnegation, and facial piercings are disapproved of in Erudite, Amity and Candor, but in Dauntless, they're practically required.

I put in some silver studs, and make a mental note to either get some more extravagant earrings, or get a second piercing. I carefully apply the eye makeup, making sure it doesn't smudge or look ridiculous. When I'm finished, I'm kind of impressed with my handiwork.

I've never used make-up before, my parents forbade it, but now I'm Dauntless, I basically get the licence to wear make-up. My eye isn't black, but it has enough of the cosmetics applied to my eye looks even bluer than usual.

I fill my new backpack with my books for the day. It's black, with a shiny silver Dauntless logo. I don't need much for today, based on my schedule.

 _Monday_

 _8:30 – 9:00 – Homeroom – Classroom 4_

 _9:00 – 10:00 – Math – Classroom 8_

 _10:00 – 11:00 – Training – Main Gym_

 _11:00 – 11:30 – Morning Break_

 _11:30 – 12:30 – Lunch – Dauntless Cafeteria_

 _1:30 – 2:30 – Training – Main Gym_

 _2:30 – 3:30 – Science – Classroom 9_

It doesn't look like a difficult day, but I'm worried about the training. I'm weak, short and I could easily be knocked out by any of the Dauntless first years. I have no muscle at all, I've never needed it. I have a good idea of what happens in training. You throw knifes, hit punching bags, do 10-mile-long runs, climb the building, fight each other, and learn how to break out of grasps if you were ever assaulted. I just hope they go easy on me. 

When I come down the stairs, I'm holding onto one of the straps of my backpack nervously, anticipating my family's reaction to the earrings and make-up, but then I remember – I'm Dauntless now. Dauntless don't hold onto their backpack straps nervously. I let go of the strap, and walk faster into the kitchen. I grab an apple from the fruit bowl and take a loud bite.

It's like somebody has just frozen my entire family in time. Caleb is standing by the door, his leather book bag in his hand. Mom is standing in the kitchen, holding a box of cereal in mid air, and Dad is holding a spoon full of cereal half way between the bowl and his face. They are all gaping at me like fish. I take another bite of my apple as I set my backpack on the ground.

"What?" I ask, and Caleb snaps out of his trance. He starts filling his book bag with books, files and papers, Mom continues pouring her cereal and Dad puts the spoon back into the bowl.

"Nice jacket." Caleb says from the doorway. I can't help but laugh.

"Thanks." I say, before he shuts the door behind him and walks past the window. My Mom sits next to my Dad, and both of their eyes are full of emotions. Mom's eyes are full with disappointment, upset and sadness, whereas Dad's are full with anger, disappointment and frustration.

"Beatrice, what is on your eyes?!" Mom gasps, not bothering to say good morning.

"Just some mascara and eye liner. It hasn't smudged has it?" I ask, touching my eye to see if any of the black cosmetics were coming off.

"No, but why on Earth are you wearing it? Are those earrings too? Beatrice, this is entirely unacceptable! Go and take it off now!" he almost growls.

"No, I'm Dauntless now, it's the norm to wear make-up and have piercings. And, uh, it's just Tris now. I've changed it." I say, taking yet another bite from my apple.

"When you are home, we'll call you Beatrice. That's your name sweetie." My mom says gently. I sigh, toss my backpack over my shoulder and stand up.

"Wait, wait, wait! We have to set some ground rules here Beatr-" Dad stars, but a sudden burst of anger comes from the bubbling in my stomach.

"You never set ground rules for Caleb when he joined Erudite! I don't need ground rules, and I have to go anyways. My friends are waiting for me. I'll see you later." I say, and speedily walk out the house, leaving both of my parents stunned, and my father quite angry. I know they would never do anything though, like force me to change faction or hit me. They'll get over it eventually.

I'm not lying when I say I have to go, I just got a text from Will saying that he, Christina and Al are waiting for me at the school gates. I power walk the entire way there, deciding not to take the bus this morning. Christina must not have taken it either, or she would be just as late as I am.

I make sure to go the fastest way to school, cutting corners and jogging through some alleyways. It only takes me 15 minutes after jogging quite a bit. Christina and Will wave me over, and I can see a stocky, tall boy next to them. This must be Al.

"Hey guys." I say, tossing my apple core into a bin.

"Hey Tris. This is Al." Christina says, gesturing to the brown-haired boy next to her. We smile at each other.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Tris." I say, outstretching my hand. He shakes it with a smile.

"Sorry I'm late, my Dad kinda lost it with me over my eye make-up and the earrings. Abnegation…" I say with a sigh.

"Well, they'll just have to deal with it. What homerooms are you guys in?" Will asks, and we all look at our paper schedules. I don't think Will is ever going to lose that organised Erudite approach to things.

"Classroom 4." I say, tucking the paper back into the inside pocket of my jacket.

"Same! What about you Will?" Christina asks with a hopeful smile. I can see her fingers crossed by her side.

"Classroom 4. Al?" he says with a smile, as Christina's fingers uncross.

"Dammit! Classroom 9. I'll see you guys in training then?" he asks, shoving his schedule back into his pocket.

"Sure, see you later." I say, as Al turns around and walks a separate way into the school.

"Brilliant. Homeroom?" I ask. They both nod, and we turn to walk to Classroom 4 in the Dauntless grounds. We take seats next to each other, but that doesn't help me ducking to avoid a flying water bottle thrown by a boy who looks older than me. Well, I am one of the youngest in the school, so everybody looks older than me.

When our form tutor walks in, he takes one look at us and sighs. He clearly didn't want to be a homeroom teacher this year, especially for Dauntless. Abnegation teachers are always filling in for other staff, but clearly, he has to do this for the entire year. He tells us to be quiet, and we do eventually, but it takes a while.

"I'm Mr Lunn, your homeroom teacher for this year. As you should know, starting this year, we are mixing first and second years. You will be grouped together for the remainder of your time here, so you best get used to it. I would also like you to know that I am an Abnegation teacher. I am filling in this position because there were no other Abnegation staff available. I presume you know that Abnegation are strict on their students. I know you are Dauntless, but I will not accept tardiness, "pranking" or jokesters in my classroom. Understand?" he says in a dull monotone voice.

We all respond with equally bored and unimpressed voices. The entire class, me included, clearly doesn't want a strict Abnegation homeroom teacher. He continues going on about something or other, I'm not really listening, until the bell finally rings, and we rush out.

He tells us to walk, but we run anyways, pushing through the corridors. I try and stick to Will and Christina, but the blur of black and maroon clothing is pushing me around like a ragdoll. This is what I was afraid of. I'm small and frail, I'm being easily pushed around by these people.

I'm managing to force my way through the crowd, until a tall, broad shouldered boy pushes into me, sending me flying towards the floor. He catches me before I fall, grasping my wrist tightly, as if he's scared if I hit the floor I'll shatter like glass. I look up at his face. He has a sharp, defined jaw line, and dark blue eyes, so deep I can feel myself staring into them. He has slightly tanned skin, and his brown hair is cut short enough it could almost be classified as Abnegation, but it is just a fraction longer.

"Sorry." He says bluntly, and shoots off through the crowd. A few people are staring at me, and Will and Christina are looking at me like I just fired lasers out of my eyes. I quickly push through to them.

"What?" I ask, as we continue to walk to math.

"Tris, you must have a death wish." Christina says, pointing at me.

"What do you mean?" I ask, thankfully Will explains.

"That guy you ran into? His name is Four, he's a second year. He's in our homeroom, and by the looks of where he was heading, he's probably in our math class too. He's like, famous in Dauntless. Very buff. Doesn't really like people." He explains, and the moment he says he is in our classes, I face palm. I'm so embarrassed.

"All the girls are into him Tris, but he's never dated any of them. You literally just got thrown to the floor and saved by the school hottie!" she says with a squeal.

"I'm so embarrassed…" I murmur quietly. We walk into math class, and are stopped at the door. Unfortunately, our math, science, IT, geography and history classes are all taught by Erudite professors. They like seating plans. A lot. We're told to ling up outside the classroom, much to the annoyance of many Dauntless. Including myself.

When I'm at the front of the line, I see the tables are set out in twos. Not many seats are left, except a few next to annoyed Dauntless. One is beside Christina and one beside…Four. Typical. I'm silently praying to be next to Christina, or even a random Dauntless. Just not next to Four. Please not next to Four.

"Your name is?" the teacher's sharp voice cuts through the annoyed grumbling of the classroom.

"Tris Prior." I say, and I can see her write my name on a map of the classroom. Erudite and their graphs, charts and maps…

"Okay, can you sit next to Four please?" she asks. I mentally scream, but I nod and start walking towards what feels like my imminent death by embarrassment.


	4. Chapter 4 - Fights

Suddenly my day has become a lot more miserable. I can see Christina 2 desks behind me to my left, her hand over her mouth as she holds back a laugh. Will is 3 desks to her right, and I can tell he is also holding in hysterics. I give each of them a half fake glare. I sigh quietly, set my backpack down under the desk and pull out my math textbook and workbook. I set them both on the desk, and I notice Four has finally noticed I'll be sitting next to him for the next year.

He's looking at me with a look of frustration, as if his luck couldn't get any worse. It makes anger boil up inside me, but I take a deep breath and ignore it. The teacher starts the class and gives us a worksheet to complete so she can gage our algebra skills. I don't very much like algebra, I mean it's math, why do we need letters in there too?

I pay no attention to Four, but I can tell he's quite a bit faster at this than I am. I ignore him and focus on what I'm doing. The questions are pretty easy at first, but the further I go down the harder it gets. I hate worksheets like this. It makes it easy for the smart people to go straight ahead and makes the people like me who are pretty average at math get stuck towards the end and look stupid.

After sitting and working on that one question for at least 10 minutes, I turn to Four. I hope this isn't too awkward.

"Hey, do you know how to do question 23?" I ask, and to me it seemed perfectly polite. He doesn't seem to think so. He looks straight into my eyes with a look of disbelief.

"Are you kidding?" he asks, almost laughing at me. I very rarely get angry at people. I am human, and sometimes I do snap at Caleb, or a jerk somewhere, but today I've managed to lose it with my parents, and be very, very ticked off by this guy.

"No. I don't know how to do question 23. Do you know?" I ask coldly, showing I'm just as annoyed I have to sit next to him as I am. Quite a few people around us are now staring, all of them either putting firsts next to their mouths to hide laughter, or looking away so they don't get involved.

"What makes you think you can talk to me?" he says harshly, as if I'm the stupidest person in the world for asking him a simple question.

"Maybe the fact you have done the question, nearly threw me the floor this morning and you are sitting next to me. Or is your opinion of yourself so high you can't see sense for it?" I snap, turning back to the sheet to hear a chorus of "Ooooooh!" "BURN!" "Damn Four you just got owned!" from behind me. The teacher shoots the class an icy glare, and they all snap back to the worksheet.

I don't look at Four for the rest of the class and manage to answer the question on my own. I can feel his eyes staring into the side of my head, but I bluntly ignore him. I don't want to get angry at anybody else today. After what feels like an eternity of being the most noticeable person in the entire class, the bell rings. I let Four shove past me and deliberately knock his shoulder into mine, he's just annoyed I finally told him how rude he is.

As soon as Christina and Will see me, they break into hysterics right in my face.  
"Oh my God you should've seen his face Tris! That was the best math class I have ever been in. Period." Christina says, giggling the entire way through her sentence.

"You know how to comeback my friend." Will says, and we all crack up, earing a few stares as we laugh our way down the corridors. Suddenly I'm barely nervous for training. Maybe it was being with my friends, or destroying Four in that argument, but it's definitely put me in a better mood.

When we arrive at the main gym, it's rather intimidating, but to me it looks like the most fun place you could be. Then again, I always have seen Dauntless as amazing people who were fun and free. The room is cold, it's the same one we took our Aptitude test in, but it's transformed very quickly.

One of the longer walls is lined with about 20 human sized targets, with a box of knifes standing next to them. There's so many punching bags in one section, sometimes they knock into each other. The Dauntless logo is emblazoned in black, almost like is was charred in, on the biggest wall, high up so everybody can see it. There's a fighting ring in the middle, and a silver ladder running up one side, all the way through the ceiling.

While we're walking in, my eyes catch onto Four. He's with 2 of his friends, I think their names are Zeke and Uriah. It's easy to see they're related, they have the same nose, forehead, ears, and almost look identical. I think they're twins.

A muscly Dauntless teacher walks up to us, calling us into a closer huddle and shouting for silence. He doesn't have to introduce himself, we all know he's Dauntless' leader Max. He tells us that our first lesson today is a free time, that we can walk around and do anything we choose, just try and get an idea of our skills. The second years aren't really paying intention, they're glaring at each other with identical looks and smirks, as if to say "I'm going to fight you first!" and the people they're staring at are staring right back, as if to say "Bring it on!"

I am definitely not fighting until I have to. I don't need to get myself knocked out on the first day. I'm not changing my mind, but I can see Four glaring at me with that same look. That same look that means "I'm gonna get you in that ring and kick your face in." I gulp and wish I had just been sat anywhere else in math.

I can see a lot of the other first years deciding the same thing, to not fight until they are either ready to fight or forced into the ring, barring a group of overly confident, muscly looking Dauntless. I know their names, Will told me after Four threw me to the floor almost. They were snickering at me like I was the funniest thing in the world. Peter, Drew and Molly. Add them to the list of people I have to avoid.

Max finishes what he is saying, and we set off in a million different directions. Christina comes with me to the knife throwing, as well as Will, who just met up with Al in the crowd. I take 3 shiny, polished knifes from the huge box, and stand in front of one of the targets. I'm not entirely sure how to hold it, but I pinch the end between my fingers, and throw it towards the target, hoping for the best.

I laugh in disbelief, rubbing my eyes. The knife is sticking out of the target, slightly towards the left of the head piece's bullseye, but still close to it. All of Al's knifes have it the floor or bounced off the wall, the 2 that Will threw hit the wall, and Christina's either bounced off or hit the foot or ankles of the target. All 3 of them are staring at me in disbelief, but I just laugh and say "Beginner's luck?" and turn back to my knives.

Thirty minutes later, I still haven't moved from the knifes. I can still see Four waiting for me to move so he can either try to fight me in the ring or show me up at something. Al is still standing next to me, trying his best to hit the target. Almost every knife he's thrown has hit the floor, only 2 are embedded into the wooden wall. The majority of mine are somewhere on the target, 5 in the head and 4 in the chest. A few are on the wooden wall, but for the most part, I'm pleased I have some skill with this.

That's when Peter, Molly and Drew walk up, laughing ferociously at Al. He turns red and tries to ignore them, but his knifes just keep hitting the floor. Eventually, Peter comes up and knocks Al to the floor, pinning him to the floor while Molly and Drew still laugh hysterically on the floor. Will and Christina are standing near the punching bags, looking so sorry for Al, and angry at Peter.

I know why they aren't coming to get Peter off Al, because if we did, we'd probably end up getting beat up even worse than him. That doesn't stop me though. I don't know why my head suddenly tells me to beat the crap out of Peter, to get him to stop preying on people weaker than him. My legs are suddenly rushing forward, my hands suddenly on Peter's shoulder and side, shoving him to the floor.

Of course, he doesn't fall, he catches himself halfway. I effectively shut Molly and Drew up, giving Al time to get off the floor and scarper. Peter's face is filled with rage and humiliation. I can see the majority of people in the training room looking over, as if worried I'm going to end up in A&E. I'm worried I'm going to end up in A&E.

"Think you're tough stiff? That's what you think?" he says in a taunting, arrogant voice.

"No. You must, because you prey on those who aren't as strong as you. Pick on somebody your own damn s-" I say calmly, trying to be cold, but a swift punch to my cheek silences me. The pain stings, and my cheek feels numb. I put my hand on it, but not before he's thrown me over his shoulder and onto the matted floor.

This must happen a lot, as the floor is layered with gym mats. It still hurts. I try to get back up, but he kicks me 4 times in the ribs, causing tears to start rolling down my face and hollow sobs to rack my body. He snarls at me, before lifting his foot and bringing it down on my head. Everything goes black.


	5. Chapter 5 - Confusing Purchase

I open my eyes groggily, just fluttering them open a bit before the almost blinding light of the overhead gym lights sting my eyes and send a sharp, shooting pain through my head. I try to sit up, but my head feels so heavy I can barely manage it. Somebody gives me a hand, helping me sit up and handing me my new Dauntless metal water bottle, filled with icy water. My eyes slowly adjust to the lights, and I can see I'm still in the gym. I mustn't have been knocked out for much more than 20 minutes, because I can see Uriah and Zeke fighting in the ring, and the rest of our training class buzzing around the gym.

I stand up, and see Will, Christina and Al still standing next to me, looks of concern evident on their faces. Al looks guilty, but he shouldn't. I was standing up for him, he didn't deserve to be laughed at like that.

"I'm so sorry Tris, I should've just-"he starts, but I hold up my hand with a smile and stop him.

"It's totally fine, I've got a headache, but apart from that, I'm okay. Peter shouldn't be like that with anybody. Don't thank me." I say, and he eventually he smiles back weakly. Christina hands me a mirror and quickly starts rubbing some kind of cream all over my cheek. I angle the mirror, so I can see what she's doing, to which I stare in horror. My entire right cheek is black and blue, and Christina is dabbing concealer all over it.

Luckily, she went into my backpack and used my concealer, otherwise I would've ended up with a black and blue, tanned cheek. After a few minutes of Christina fussing over my cheek, I tell her it's fine and look around for Peter, Molly and Drew, but I catch eyes with Four for a moment. It isn't long enough for me to read his expression, but from what I saw he looks angry, genuinely foaming.

I can't believe him. I just got knocked unconscious, and he's still angry at me for one good comeback in math. Max comes over to check if I'm okay, and I tell him I am. I must look like a complete idiot, a weakling who doesn't belong in Dauntless at all. The exact opposite of what I want.

A whistle is blown, signalling the end of training and the start of morning break. I shrug my backpack back onto my shoulders, and walk off with Christina, Will and Al. I try to avoid eye contact with everybody else but seeing as the entire school spends morning break together, it gets difficult.

"Hey, we have 2 hours to have food, go on the zipline, maybe check out the guys…" Christina says to me, making me cringe. I've never had a boyfriend, simply because boys have never been interested in me. I've had a lot of crushes, some I've even been rejected for, but never a boyfriend. I really would like one, but my parents say it's selfish.

"I'm so up for that, just the checking out the boys…boys have never been interested in me…" I say, whispering the last bit. Will and Al have walked off, probably to get away from our awkward girly conversation.

"Pfft. Come on, you owned that fight with Four. Somebody will have their eye on you!" Christina says hopefully, but I really doubt what she's saying. I'm very self-conscious of my body, so far to say I have a fear of intimacy and sex. Not that it's on my mind at all right now, then again, I am only 14, but I could easily pass for a 10-year-old. I'm short, with no curves and my chest is the smallest bra size you can get.

I sigh and follow her, she's half-running, half-walking towards this massive metal tower, made up of long metal pipes, sort of like scaffolding. It's about 3 storeys high, and people dressed in black are climbing up it, pushing themselves higher. Most are only about 15 or so metres high, but a crowd of what looks like 300 Dauntless, some first years, some the seniors in 4th year, are screaming and cheering for them to go higher.

I gulp when Christina sprints forward, latching her feet and hands onto metal bars and pulling herself higher. I'm not scared of heights, but it is so easy for anybody on the mess of bars to fall and possibly die. I can see a few people who must recognise me from Training, or my argument with Four or my knife throwing and take a deep breath.

I chose Dauntless, I chose it, so I could take risks and have fun, and be with people like me. Not to stand around in fear. I push my way through a few people, and put my foot on a steady bar, both hands on the slanted one above it. Luckily, it's a pretty warm day for September, so the metal isn't slippery.

I look down, and I can see I'm literally almost at the ground. I haven't even gone 5 feet up yet. I use what little strength I have in my upper body and pull myself up, my feet scrambling blindly for the next bar. They find it, but it's hard to get a grip on it because it's almost vertical. I edge along it slowly, before bending my knees up and putting my feet on the next bar up, bending my back so I can pull my self up.

I keep at it for a while, longer than I'm aware of, until I hear what sounds like the voices of Will and Al shouting me on. I turn my head and cling on with my hands, craning my neck to see them. My eyes catch onto them, as well as a substantial portion of the crowd cheering me on.

Towards the back of the crowd, I can see Zeke and Uriah shouting the loudest, screaming me on practically. Four is standing there, looking at me with disbelief, like it's impossible somebody my size, stature and age could climb so high.

I suddenly realise how high I've managed to climb.

I've surpassed Christina, and there are only 2 Dauntless boys higher than me, but not by much. I keep climbing, loving the feeling of the cool wind blowing my hair and hitting my face.

The bars are getting further apart now, and one false move could mean I fall almost 2 storeys. I'm so high now I can see the abandoned amusement park in the distance, and almost all the school buildings.

The metal bars are all slanted now, and my fingers are getting sweaty. I can feel them slipping off of the bars, threatening to kill me. I wipe them on my jeans quickly, and push on, determined to get as high as I can.

I look down again, and I can't help but smile widely. I'm not going any higher, I'll probably fall to my death, but when I catch sight of Abnegation, standing on an uneven gravel square for their break, in their tight, itchy uniforms, I'm so proud and pleased I chose Dauntless. I get to have experiences like this, get to live life to the full and take as many risks as I want to.

After a few moments of admiring the view, I start to pull my self down slowly. It's much more difficult, as I'm almost blindly placing my feet on the bars. The further down I get, the safer I feel, and the sturdier the bars get. When I get to the bottom, I can't help but laugh as Christina, Will and Al come running over, laughing with me.

"That was amazing! Where did you learn to climb like that?" Christina squeals gesturing to the few Dauntless boys looking over in my direction with smiles. I blush a bit, embarrassed.

"I don't know, I've never climbed anything more than a small tree before…" I say, catching my breath while talking. We start to walk to the Dauntless Cafeteria, it's almost lunch by this point, but I stop as Zeke, Uriah and Four start walking with us, Zeke and Uriah full of praise for my climb.

"I am seriously impressed! I'm Zeke, the better twin- "Zeke starts, smiling widely at me. I look closer at the two of them, with their hooked noses, wide smiles, prefect teeth and brown eyes. They do look alike, but Zeke is clearly the less sensible of the two.

"I'm Uriah, the less arrogant twin. Nice to meet you Tris, your climbing is brilliant. Do you mind if we have lunch with you today? Our girlfriends are on a field trip today- "Uriah says, but I feel my gaze drifting to Four.

He's walking behind the pair, looking straight at the back of my head, his hands in his pockets. I can just see the top of a tattoo on his back reaching up his neck now, the black ink marked on his tanned skin. He looks up at me for a moment, and our eyes catch, but I look away before he can scowl at me. I go back to the conversation with the Pedrad brothers.

"Actually Tris, my girlfriend Shauna is on a trip with her best friend Marlene. Uriah doesn't have the balls to ask her out is all. So, can we have lunch with you? Four included." Zeke says with a snicker, earning a glare from Uriah.

I look at Christina, Will and Al to get their approval, and see them all either shrugging or nodding.

"Sure. Sorry Four, about this morning. I really shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I'm Tris, it's nice to meet you." I say, stopping for a second so I'm walking next to Four, instead of next to him. He looks up at me, and I can see the ends of his lips curve up a bit. His half-smile doesn't last very long, but it looked genuine when it lasted, so I take it as a victory.

He shakes the hand I'm holding out. His grip is firm, but it feels gentle. He lets it go after a few seconds, but he doesn't drop behind me again.

At this point, Christina is basically squealing in our faces, but I shoot her a look and she turns back to her conversation with the boys. Four speaks up, in his deep voice.

"It's okay. It's nice to meet you too Tris." He says quietly. We've reached the lengthy line of Dauntless waiting eagerly for food, but from what I can see, we're just in a long, cleverly designed corridor that leads to the main cafeteria building I was in yesterday. There are 5 corridors just like it, all leading into the room, one for each faction.

The corridor is designed so that there's this half wall in the middle of the corridor, with people waiting for food on the right-hand side of it, and those with food coming the opposite way to us, heading back to the Dauntless cafeteria. I stand behind Zeke and in front of Four, fiddling with my purse to get my points card out.

The line goes down pretty quickly, so I manage to get a tub of salad and a cup of a strawberry smoothie, hoping that starting a healthier diet will help me build up the muscle. I'm about to pay, but when I swipe my card over the contactless key pad, the woman at the register looks up at me sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to drop one of those items. You have a point limit set on your card." She says, gesturing to my salad and smoothie. I'm so embarrassed, the people in the line behind me are eye rolling and sighing because I'm holding them up.

"I-I didn't know I had a limit, I never set one." I say, taking a deep breath, but my nevers are getting the better of me and my hands are shaking with anxiety.

"Your parents must have set one. Abnegation parents normally do for their children. Do you want the smoothie or the salad?" she asks with a strained smile. She wants me to hurry up too. I'm about to toss the salad, just have the smoothie instead, when somebody else swipes their card over the reader, effectively paying for both.

"She can have both, on me. Come on Tris." The deep voice sounds, paying for his lunch as well as mine, and motioning for me to follow him. I do, very grateful he bought me my lunch, but I'm just confused.

Confused as to why Four just decided to buy me lunch.


	6. Chapter 6 - Muddy Runs

Four doesn't turn to look at me when we're walking the opposing way back to the Dauntless cafeteria, so I don't get the chance to stop him and inquire about his buying my lunch until we're back in the deafening room. He still doesn't turn, but I'm right behind him.

"Hey, Four!" I call, having to shout to be heard over the laughing, talking and whooping going on. He turns for a moment and sees me calling him, so he fully turns and gestures to a small table compared to the others, only enough room for no more than 8 people. I nod at him, and we walk through the small crowds around the other tables to the dark wooden table and sit on the benches on either side of it.

Already sitting there are Will, Al, Christina, as well as Zeke, Uriah and 2 girls I don't recognise. I presume they are Shauna and Marlene, who Zeke mentioned before lunch. Unfortunately, there are only 2 seats next to each other now, so I have to sit next to Four and opposite Will. I don't mind, it'll give me a chance to talk to him and thank him for my lunch.

"Thank you Four, I really, really appreciate it. I'm so upset with my parents for setting a limit…I mean, really?" I say casually, as if he's the easiest person to talk to. He still looks surprised that I'm speaking to him, but he doesn't sigh like he has previously, as if he can't be bothered to even talk to me.

"It's nothing." He says bluntly. I relax a little, but his voice is still sharp and cold. It doesn't anger me like before, but it does bother me. I just want to talk to him for God's sakes, does he think I'm trying to flirt or be mean or something, because I'm certainly not. I don't even want to be friends with him at this point.

We spend the rest of our hour-long lunch at that table, staying and talking even after most of Dauntless have already left. The conversation is truly one of the best I've had in years. Zeke and Uriah are absolutely hilarious, Shauna and Zeke are so sweet with each other, and I can tell Uriah is super nervous around Marlene. She seems to be just as shy, so I don't really know why he's so nervous!

Al, Will and Christina are their usual selves, and I'm not excluded from the conversation at all. We talk about everything, from our families, to school, to the other factions, everything. The only quiet person is Four. He isn't quiet like the shy people you pity at school, like an underdog, more like somebody who doesn't like to talk and prefers to be closed off.

When the bell goes, I feel like we've only been talking for 5 seconds. I can hear grumbles and sighs from our table, but we all rise, tossing our rubbish in the black metal bin. I pull out my paper schedule, to see, sigh, more training. Great.

We have the same training class, but Marlene and Shauna aren't in it unfortunately. The rest of us make our way to the training gym, where Max is calling the class over for, next to the door. He opens the double door, and I can see the huge field is muddy as anything. And in the time, we've been inside, it has been raining like a monsoon. The mud is sopping, and I know I won't go long without slipping and getting muddy.

The moment Max says we're going for a 5-kilometre run in the rain, I open my backpack and pull my hair into a messy, loose ponytail down my back, and pull my black rain jacket on, tucking my leather jacket into my bag. I move with the rest of the class towards some coat hooks on the wall and hang my bag up on one of them.

I shiver violently when I step outside, the chill in the air going straight to my bones. I stand next to Christina and Will, as well as the group I had lunch with, and laugh with them. For some reason, we find this funny, as if the thought of us slipping and getting absolutely filthy is some kind of joke. Four just smiles weakly. A gun sounds, and we set off running.

We manage to keep our footing for the first 500 metres, but that's when Zeke and Al lose all footing and fall into the mud, Al on his side, Zeke on his butt. The rest of us break into hysterics, and even Four chuckles a bit.

For some reason, I nudge his side with my shoulder, as if to say "Come on, I know you find this as hilarious as I do!" and I immediately feel the tension I just created. But it goes away immediately, because Four starts laughing lightly. I laugh back, and start running again, this time next to him. I notice how he runs, athletically. His legs and arms strong with muscles, powering him through the field. I hear a shrill shriek a few feet to my right, and see Christina inches from the floor, Will's hands gripping her waist, preventing her from falling all the way. She laughs for a moment, before trying to pull herself up. Will's pale face suddenly fills with a bright red colour as he pulls her off and takes his hands from her hips.

We keep running, and a small red flag planted in the ground tells us we're at 3000 metres. Over half way there. I keep running, but not even 10 seconds later, the ground suddenly gives way under my feet and I go cascading to the floor, landing flat on my back. The impact stings a bit, but I find myself laughing, and scrambling to get the runny mud out of my hair.

The rest of the group is also laughing, not at me but with me. I laugh harder, and pull myself back up. I run for a while, the mud drying on my clothes and skin. My nails are filled with it, the grime inside them. After a few minutes of this, I feel something warm on my cheek. I snap my neck to the left on instinct, slowing down slightly, to see Four's hand on my cheek, pushing off a huge clump of mud I didn't even realise was there.

I laugh in thanks, and he smiles back. Still cold and closed off, but it's a smile. The smile disappears after not even a moment, and we continue on. By the end of the run, everybody has fallen into the mud, me 3 more times. The Abnegation in me says this is so selfish, running around enjoying myself and getting good clothes dirty, but I push it away. I'm having too much fun.

When we finally get back to the training room, I'm dripping in mud and rain water, but I feel energised, alive. They give us 10 minutes to have a quick shower in the school's shower rooms, but unlike most of the other girls, I don't take a shower, I'm just too self-conscious about my body. I do wash off my face, my hair as best I can, and the skin my t-shirt doesn't cover on my arms, but my hair is no better, and I don't feel much cleaner.

Everybody else has had a shower by the time we get to the science classroom, and I can see stares. Thankfully, I'm put in a group this time, with Uriah, Marlene and Four. We sit on a square table, me next to Marlene and opposite Four. I can see Uriah staring at Marlene from the corner of my eye when she isn't looking, and Four scoffing at him.

That annoys me. From what Christina and Will told me earlier this morning, Four has never had a girlfriend. So, he shouldn't be scoffing at Uriah. I give him a look that says as much. He gives me a glare back. So, I suppose we're back to square 1 with this friendship. Not that we ever left it.

The science lesson is more interesting than I thought it would be, even if it is just listening to a lecture about photosynthesis and taking notes in my notebook. Marlene has one too, and Uriah has a piece of paper, but Four is just staring at what I'm writing, as well as Uriah's paper, as if he's going to take it all in by just looking. Like the rest of Dauntless, I'm not one for lessons like this, but personally, I would like to graduate with good grades. The lesson drags a little, but by the end of it we're free to go home. Uriah hands me a piece of paper with his and Zeke's numbers, and Shauna hands me one with hers and Shauna's. I say thanks, and walk off with the rest of Dauntless, eager to get home for a shower.

On the bus back, I laugh to myself under my breath, shaking my head and looking down at the window. What a day. I spend the next 15 minutes on my phone, putting the new numbers into it. While tapping Zeke's number into my contacts, I see writing on the other side of the paper shining through the now present sunlight. I turn the ripped slip over, and see Uriah's handwriting on the back.

 _U may as well have Four's too, he wouldn't give it to u himself! 09174 719274_

I sigh and open a new contact page, titling it Four and typing his number. The bus stops when I finish the contact, so I walk off it to my house. I suddenly realise I never finished my discussion with my parents this morning, and I look a mess. My first thought is to tidy myself up, but I push the thought out.

Why do I need to bother? I've had a fantastic day, I may as well show it. I pull my house key from my pocket, unlocking the door and pushing it open. Caleb is already back and is helping Mom and Dad make dinner. I shut the door as they look at me from the kitchen. I take my filthy shoes off at the door, and drop my backpack there.

I walk proudly into the kitchen, where Caleb is gaping, my mother is greeting me good evening and my Dad is looking sad, rather than angry.

"What happened to you?" Caleb says, causing me to let out a light laugh.

"Initiation." I say, laughing at his and my father's identical shocked expressions.

"What kind of initiation causes you to ruin perfectly good clothing?" my father says with a stunned tone.

"They aren't ruined Dad, they're washable for this kind of thing. We had to go for a 5k mile in the rain on the field, all my friends ended up like this. Honestly, this was one of the best days I've had in years." I say with a smile. I walk forward and hug my Dad, ignoring the fact physical contact is sparse in the house.

"I'm sorry for this morning. You were just trying to make sure I was sensible, and I lost it. I'll be sensible, I promise. Oh, and I climbed a metal structure made of pipes almost 3 storeys high this morning. It was pretty amazing. Excuse me, I have to take a shower." I say, and I'm already out the door before I can see their shocked expressions or remember to talk about my card limit.

I take a hot shower, rubbing every piece of mud out of my skin and hair. I take longer than usual, seeing as I normally only get 5 minutes before my parents tell me to save water and get out. When I do get out, I pin my hair up with a clip and put on some soft pyjamas. I walk happily into the dining room, sitting in my usual seat next to Caleb, digging into my chicken and peas.

My Mom starts up some conversation, talking about her day at the volunteer centre for the homeless, and my Dad talking about his day in his government job for our section of the city. More realistically, the Abnegation section of the city. Caleb tells us briefly about his day in Erudite, mostly just reading and experiments.

I spend ages rambling on about my day, about my new friends, the run, the climb, lunch. I arrive at the topic of the card limit and address it with a calm attitude at first.

"I know you set a limit on my points card, and I really want you to take it off." I say calmly. My father instantly reacts.

"This isn't about you joining Dauntless Beatrice. This is about saving that food for those who need it more." He says quickly.

"My friend payed for my lunch. Which would've just been a smoothie with that limitation. So please take it off, I don't want to keep taking his points." I say, now a bit more forceful.

"It isn't coming off Beatrice. End of." He says. I leave my fork on my plate and go up to bed early, flopping down onto my covers. It doesn't take me long to fall asleep, what with my climbing and running. My room goes black as I think about how much happened in one day, and if every day this year will be just the same. 


	7. Chapter 7 - Ships and Early Mornings

**(A/N: Thank you so, so much to everyone who read, reviewed, favourited and followed! I'm so humbled. I'd like to clear up a few things too:**

 **Tris is 14! I'm from the UK, so we start high school at 11. In America, I'm pretty sure it's 13. I'd like to make it 14 for this, because of things like body image, bullying, swearing and things like that. This is a T rated story, not M.**

 **Four is 16 at the beginning! He is one of the oldest in his year, he turned 16 in early September in this story. Tris is one of the youngest in her year, her birthday being in mid-July. They are 2 years apart, like the book, not the movie.**

 **I made a mistake on the timetable in Chapter 3! If you go back and read it, it misses a whole hour out like it doesn't exist. I'm sorry, that was a mistake on my part. I have changed it so there is now an extra period in each day, which on the Monday chapters 3, 4, 5 and 6 are set on, was the run. Pretend an extra training session with knifes and stuff was before that. Thanks!**

 **I don't want the FourTris relationship to go from strangers to soulmates in a week. It just isn't realistic, especially since their relationship in the book was a slow build. It will happen, but they have to get to know each other first!**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! I forget to write this on fanfictions, but I don't own Divergent. If I did, Tris would live and there would be another 100 books all about their life together.**

 **I really intend this story to be long, like minimum 90,000 words. I want it to continue and be original, not be like all the many other Divergent fanfics set in high schools. I want it to actually feature things that would happen in a real life high schools, and for Tris to go through things real life high schoolers would, but still be unique with things Dauntless would do. Thank you again for your support, I hope you enjoy this chapter!)**

I wake up once again to the sharp beeping of my alarm, but this time, I hit it off before it even has a chance to ring a second time. It's much earlier this morning. 5:30AM to be exact. After yesterday's fight with Peter, I realised I'm not going to get stronger by being beaten up and throwing knifes, so I made a mental note to check the school's website to see when it opens in the morning.

I did check the website, and found the gates open to students and staff at 6:00AM, giving me 2 and a half hours to build muscle on the punching bags. The only rooms open between 6 and 8 in the morning are the Dauntless training room, the Erudite study room, Abnegation volunteer centre and the amity fields, which are owned by the school but 3 miles down the road.

I'm silent when I change and brush my teeth, praying none of my family wakes up and ushers me back to bed. After choosing Dauntless, I know already that everything concerning my parents is going to be stricter. I pack my bag for the day, making note that I once again have 2 training sessions.

 _Tuesday_

 _8:30 – 9:00 – Homeroom – Classroom 4_

 _9:00 – 10:00 – Training – Main Gym_

 _10:00 – 11:00 – English – Classroom 1_

 _11:00 – 11:30 – Morning Break_

 _11:30 -12:30 – Lunch – Dauntless Cafeteria_

 _12:30 – 1:30 – Home Economics – Food Tec Room_

 _1:30 – 2:30 – Training – Main Gym_

 _2:30 – 3:30 – Paintball – Dauntless Forest_

The last thing on my schedule interests me. I've heard things about Dauntless Paintball from Caleb and my friends, and from what I hear, it sounds pretty fun. The Dauntless forest is huge and running around it getting covered in paint sounds to me like paradise. I'm about to leave the house when I see my water bottle sitting on the kitchen counter.

I pace over to it, the zips on my backpack on my back making small clicking noises I curse at. I fill up the bottle with freezing water from the tap, and think about adding ice cubes for good measure, but then I remember – we don't have any. We never have. I slide my water bottle into the handy pocket of the black canvas bag but freeze when I turn to leave the house again.

My Dad is standing there, his arms crossed over his chest in a disapproving manner. The more he stares at me, the angrier his face becomes.

"What are you doing Beatrice? It's not even 6 in the morning yet! You don't have to be awake for 2 hours, where are you going?" he whisper yells.

"I'm going to school?" I whisper back, saying it like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"At 5:30 in the morning? I don't think so." He says bluntly, pointing up the stairs, silently commanding me to go back up them.

"Dad, Dauntless training centre opens at 6. I have to train! If I had chosen Abnegation, would you allow me to go out at this time to go to the volunteer centre? Because that opens at 6 in the morning!" I whisper yell back. I know saying things about Abnegation, and what would happen if I had chosen it really get to him.

"Yes, but that's different. This is leaving the house at a stupid time to punch a bag! It's pointless and selfish!" he whispers back. I sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"I have to go Dad. Can we stop fighting? I hate fighting with you and Mom. I chose Dauntless because I belong there, and I want to be myself! I don't belong in Abnegation, okay? Goodbye Dad. See you later." I say, before walking past him briskly and leaving the house without looking back.

The moment I'm outside the door, I'm thankful for my leather jacket, and the rain coat I wear on top of it as an extra layer. The air is damp and as cold as my water. I zip my jacket up some more and start jogging to school, popping my white earphones in my ears and my phone into my pocket.

I arrive at school 3 songs later, slightly out of breath but energised and warmed up a bit. I continue jogging until I get to the Dauntless Training Centre, and sigh in relief when it's open. I step inside of the black brick and metal building and find it completely vacant. The janitor or gamekeeper must open this in the morning.

I focus on the punching bags, setting my backpack down next to me and throwing a punch at the swinging red object. It bounces right back, so I hit it again. My punches are weak, and I'm flailing my arms. To be honest, they're more like slaps than punches, but whatever works. I hear a loud clang echo through the room a few minutes later and snap my head immediately in the direction of the noise to find the source. The metal door slammed shut, and a figure wearing a dark black t-shirt and jeans is walking over to where I am.

I stay silent, frustrated that I'm not alone anymore. I turn back to the punching bag, hitting it as strong as I can. As the person walks in beside me, I can feel their eyes on the back of my head. Clearly, they thought they'd be alone too. I don't look at them, I just keep punching as best I can, trying not to embarrass myself.

A deep voice sounds as I look up in both confusion and frustration.

"You're weak. You have no muscle." Four says matter-of-factly, making me hit the bag harder.

"Good to know." I say sarcastically, not turning to look at him.

"You're not gonna win, not like that. Keep tension here." He says, simultaneously placing one of his hands on my stomach. I finally turn to look up at him as he takes his hand away, and I notice how dark his eyes are. It isn't a bad dark, I've just never seen a person with such dark blue eyes before. I use the top of my arm next to my shoulder to nudge him away slightly, and follow his advice, keeping my abdomen tense and curling my hands into fists.

Four moves onto the punching bag next to mine, hitting is with such force is nearly falls off the chains. I don't see why he bothers to come here in the mornings, he doesn't have to. He has so much muscle in his arms he could knock me out in one punch. Hell, he could probably knock Peter out with one punch.

We keep at it, mostly ignoring each other, for almost 2 hours. The entire time I can feel his gaze on me, but I'm not sure what for. He's either making note of how I punch to make fun of me later or trying to intimidate me. Either way, I ignore him. After my watch beeps telling me it's 8:00AM, I start up a conversation.

"So how old are you? I don't know much about you, and we have a lot of classes together." I start hopefully, turning my head to make eye contact with him for a moment. He gives me an incredulous look.

"What?" he says with a small sarcastic chuckle.

"I asked how old yo-" I start, still trying to not get knocked over by the punching bag almost knocking me over after every hit.

"I know, but why do you want to talk to me?" he says, the same disbelieving look still plastered on his face.

"Because we've been in the same room for the past 2 hours barely speaking to each other, and I have to sit next to you a lot. Plus, you bought me lunch yesterday, I really owe you for that. Don't get me wrong, I'm not trying to be BFFs for life with you, I just think I should say _something._ " I explain, still not wanting to look at him in case he thinks I'm just another girl throwing herself at him.

"You don't owe me for lunch. It didn't cost much anyways. And I'm 16." He says bluntly, and I notice he's stopped punching his bag now.

"Really? Shouldn't you be in with the 3rd years then?" I ask, crinkling my forehead in confusion.

"No, my birthday is in early September, so I recently turned 16." He says, and I sigh in understanding, sweat now gathering on my forehead and hands. It's a good thing the training room is cold, but I'm still hot and sweaty from the exercise.

"Ah. Jeez, this gets tiring fast." I say, wiping the sweat at my hairline away with the back of my hand. He chuckles lightly at this, but before I get the chance to say something, my phone starts ringing. He raises an eyebrow at my ringtone, Shawn Mendes' new song, "In My Blood." I love it so much, like I can't stop listening to it. I laugh nervously at his expression to the song but answer the call from Christina.

"Hey Christina, I'll meet you in homeroom okay? I'm leaving the training room now, I've been here a while on the punching bags." I say, trying to wrap up the conversation quick so I'm not late to homeroom.

"Sure, who did you go with?" she asks, and I want to bang my head against the wall. Of course, she'd assume I'd bring somebody with me to train.

"I didn't go with anybody Christina, jeez! I told you, I'll never get a boyfriend, boys just aren't interested in me. See you later." I say with a light, exasperated laugh.

"That's girl code for my handsome boyfriend is here flirting with me! See you later Tris!" she says with a squeal. I hang up immediately, fully aware that Four heard the entire embarrassing conversation. He wears this stupid smirk on his lips, with only one side going up, as well as one of his eyebrows.

"How do you do that?" I ask, moving my eyes and eyebrows around to try and copy him.

"Do what? Raise one eyebrow?" he asks, laughing at my attempt. I pout in defeat, but nod anyways. "I don't really know, I've just always been able to do it. So, you're into Shawn Mendes?" he asks with a laugh as I pick my backpack up and swing it over one shoulder.

"That is an understatement. I'm freaking obsessed! His music is great, his voice is perfect…yeah, I'm obsessed." I say with a laugh, putting a dreamy tone on my voice, almost drooling.

"You're drooling." He says bluntly, causing me to laugh.

"Sorry, I'm ridiculous. See you later Four." I say with a smile as I walk out the training room. I swore I saw him wince when I called him Four, but what reason does he have to do that? Probably a trick of the light.

-Homeroom goes by as slowly as yesterday, but this time, I have the added joy of Christina giving me side looks the entire time. Will must know too, because he's trying and failing to hold back his laughter. I roll my eyes and try to ignore them, but that just makes both of them break out into laughter. I bite my tongue to hold mine back, looking away to not be dragged into this mess with them.

"Would you care to tell the class what you find so amusing?" he snaps with a frustrated tone toward all of us. I open my mouth and point to myself as if to say "I didn't do anything!" but that just annoys him further.

"Yes, you did Miss Prior, I've been watching you for the past 5 minutes." He says. Part of me wants to go "Nothing creepy about that," but I hold it back and turn to Christina and Will, who seem to be nowhere near as embarrassed as I am.

"Well?" the teacher snaps after a few moments of awkward silence.

"It's nothing sir, just an inside joke." Will says calmly, but he snorts again at the end of it. Christina giggles too, and I'm reminded of this exact same thing happening on the group chat the night of Choosing Day.

"Can you keep your inside jokes outside the classroom please? You're disrupting the class." He snaps, before continuing with his lecture about something or other. I try to concentrate, but with Christina and Will still red faces and holding back laughter, and Zeke and Uriah across the room doing the same, I only catch bits and pieces of what he's saying.

When the bell goes, he once again reminds us to walk in silence. Of course, that doesn't happen. Hundreds of Dauntless are cramming into that one hallway, and with doors and a few staircases leading onto it, it just fills even more. I stick with my friends to training, but I'm so short I can easily get lost in the crowd of laughing, shouting Dauntless.

We arrive at training and see a scoreboard on the wall. Everybody pairs off and fights each other, the winner fights another winner, and if you lose, you're out from the fights, until the final pair face each other in the ring. Fortunately, I have to fight Marlene. She'll probably just knock me onto the floor and not hurt me too much.

We're the first up, so they state the rules, which shock me. We have to fight until either somebody concedes, or until somebody has been pinned to the floor for a solid 10 seconds. We have to actually fight too, not just let our opponent win because we're friends. Just great.

I step into the ring with Marlene, leaving my shoes at the side. I gulp, and she gives me a look as if to say "I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt you." I nod in response, and step forward, punching her shoulder. I don't think it hurts her all that much, because she tackles me with her body in seconds. I try to get out her grasp be punching her side, but she doesn't budge, and I just wriggle around for the next 10 seconds until the match is over. Just fantastic.

Christina goes against Molly and ends up with a bloody nose. She concedes after that punch to the face. I can tell you for a fact that Eric dislikes Christina for that. Probably thinks she's weak, which isn't fair considering Molly is twice her size anyways. Literally, Molly is so tall and muscular it's scary.

The fights continue, until Peter ends up in the ring against Four for the final. It gets brutal fast, Peter getting a few solid punches in, but otherwise being completely beaten up by Four. Even after Peter is on the floor, Four continues to kick him a few extra times. Of course, he wins. He gets 50 points on his card for his victory and joins the cheering group of our friends. He tries to act modest, but I can tell he's happy that he won and beat Peter to a bloody pulp. I'm very happy he beat Peter to a bloody pulp.

Marlene apologises for winning against me again, to which I tell her it's nothing. Four and I make I contact, to which I give him a full smile, glad he put Peter in his place. He gives me a crooked smile back. I turn back to Christina and Will, who are still laughing about the "inside joke". To be honest, I don't think it's the same inside joke I think it is.

"Are we talking about the same inside joke? The one with you two on the group chat?" I say with a chuckle. They look between each other.

"You think _that_ is the inside joke!? Oh my God Tris!" Will howls with laughter. I chuckle again, but tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. This better not be embarrassing.

"Tris, we're talking about the worlds best ship ever! My new OTP…" she says dramatically. She actually gets my interest, I have my own OTP and ships I absolutely adore! Will starts some stupid drum roll I can't help but laugh at.

"FOURTRIS!" Christina yells. I immediately freeze and stop laughing. FourTris?! She means me and Four? Where did she get that idea?!

"Christina! What the hell?!" I say in a hushed voice, to stop the strange looks I'm getting.

"What? You two are so cute together!" she exclaims, squealing and having what looks like a fangirl attack.

"We don't even like each other as friends…you guys are so embarrassing. Come on, we have classes to get to." I say, hurrying the end of this conversation. People can't think I like him…right?


	8. Chapter 8 - Rumours and Paintballing

**Author's note at the end of this chapter!**

It's difficult to focus for the rest of the day, my mind is swirling frantically about what Christina and Will said. To be honest, it isn't just in my mind. It's on the tongue of everybody at school, filling the air with whispers and giggles of gossip. It seems as soon as I found out, it was spreading like wildfire from person to person, and soon enough everybody knew all about it.

So much for not wanting to attract attention. I thought it was just Christina and Will, as well as the few people around us after training who heard it, but apparently, it wasn't Christina's doing. She and Will have been apologising profusely about it all day, shutting down the rumours when and where they here them, and I must say I'm thankful.

I don't mind them getting excited, but it doesn't stop me wanting to crawl into a ditch in the ground somewhere and just lay there rolled up in a ball forever until I die. From the moment I leave training to the moment I step off the bus, I'm bombarded with questions and gossip.

Jealous, angry girls whispering in crowds about me while looking at me, making it blatantly obvious to me that they're talking about me. Confused, shocked guys talking and laughing about how Four "finally got some". I don't have to tell you what that means, and it horrifies me. As soon as I heard that tall blonde boy in one of the older years say "Yeah, Four's getting laid by that Tris girl in first year. Took him long enough to get some though!" I burst into mortified tears and ran to the nearest bathroom, which just happened to be crowded with giggling girls taking selfies in the mirror while talking about me. The moment I walked in they all went silent and stared at me wide angry eyes.

I ran from the bathroom, with Christina and Will struggling to keep up with me. Unfortunately, this was only at the end of lunch, so I still had to endure stares and whispers for a few hours. I spent those classes fighting tears and shaking like a leaf.

Home Ec was kind of fun, and I got partnered with Al for the term. We were mostly just learning about calories and healthy diets, but at the end we made a simple salad. Again, it was kind of fun, but I was constantly being looked at, and the teacher lost it with a group of girls constantly whispering. Whispering about me. Al was really kind and comforting, telling one girl to "Shove her jealously where the sun doesn't shine." Which made me laugh quite a bit.

The next training session was okay, but I still had to completely avoid eye contact with everyone barring Christina, Will and Al. I mostly just stuck to the punching bags again, occasionally throwing a few knives, but it was all half-hearted with sadness and embarrassment. I didn't look at Four the entire time, I was too upset to. He probably thinks this is all my doing, that I'm just another slutty girl, who started untrue rumours to get attention. People actually think we're having sex after knowing each other less than a week.

Training finishes, and we're instructed to leave our bags on the hooks again for paintball in the woods. I've been looking forward to this all day, and I'm not going to let stupid rumours spoil it for me. It's at this point that Marlene and Shauna come over to where I'm standing with my friends. I know that we're all friends, but I know Will, Christina and Al are pretty annoyed about the rumours and how upset they are making me, and they won't hesitate to shut up anybody who spreads them.

"Hey, Tris…we know what's being said right now, and we know it isn't true. So, just know we're gonna try and make sure everybody knows it's just rubbish. It was Peter and his little gang that started it. Apparently, he saw you two this morning, on the bags. I think this is his payback for losing to Four this morning, and for you standing up to him like that yesterday." Shauna says, earning genuine smiles from me. They even hug me, which lifts my spirits a bit, but now I know who started the ridiculous rumours, I have a newfound rage at Peter stored up. We're led into the forest by Max and another leader once our bags are hung up, and once again, I shiver

After a good 15 minutes of trekking in a noisy line through the forest, we arrive at a clearing. Scattered on the ground are just enough guns for our entire group, as well as crated filled with transparent plastic tubes. Max holds up a gun and takes a tube out of one of the crates, showing the first years and reminding the second years how to hold, shoot and reload the guns with the colourful balls. When fired, they explode like water balloons, covering the target in colourful paint.

They are very firm when they tell us that you are never allowed to shoot somebody at point blank range, which they say is about 10 steps away from somebody, for safety reasons. We have to separate into 2 teams, and start on opposite sides of the forest, competing to reach the flag in the clearing we're currently standing in.

I listen intently, but I still see the glances and stares I'm getting. The stress is really getting to me, and I have no idea how to stop this…even if it started as a rumour, it'll soon become common knowledge even if it's a lie. I feel entirely powerless.

Max and the other leader pick 2 of us to be leaders for the team, so they have to pick us for the teams until the last person just gets allotted a team. I'm going to be that kid for definite, that stereotypical one in movies who is last picked, but I'm going to prove bullies wrong and stand up for myself, I'm just not getting picked until last for 2 reasons. One, the other team captain, Eric, certainly doesn't want to have the supposed slut the school is talking about on his team, and two, the other team captain is Four. No explanation required.

Eric is first to pick, so he chooses Peter. What a shocker! I keep staring at the ground, focusing on every little detail in the dry mud so I don't see the stares, but when I hear Four's deep voice call out "I'll take the stiff." I look up with my mouth hanging slightly open, I am completely baffled. What is he doing?

I'm the only first year whose parents are Abnegation, so I'm obviously the stiff here. Why is he doing this? Does he not realise that be picking me, he's just confirming the rumours of our supposed "hooking up"? I sigh and bat back the little tears pooling in the brim of my eyes and step forward shakily, standing behind him to his left. He gives me a small, sympathetic smile as I pass, but his eyes convey so much meaning, a meaning that says "I have to talk to you."

At first, I'm confused as to why Four is picking the weaker, smaller individuals of the class, but after a few minutes of pondering it, I realise what he is doing. Eric continues to pick all of the muscular, beefy members of the class, while I notice Four is choosing all of the smaller, skinnier of us. I'm actually impressed with that logic, we need the faster runners to get the flag, those who can run fast with a gun. At least it took my mind of my current crisis for a little while.

When we're into our teams, one leader each has to lead us to our starting spaces. The forest is magnificent. The trees are made of a drake pine, smelling just as you would expect a luscious forest to. Little twigs and pinecones snap under my shoes, and the cool breeze is refreshing. It helps the anxious, mortified feeling in my stomach settle ever so slightly to watch the ravens fly above the tree canopy.

The group continues ahead, and I curse a million times in my head that all of my friends no less ended up on Eric's team, barring Zeke. I think Eric did that intentionally. The majority of the group continues ahead, but I make sure to linger at the back. Zeke eventually slows so he's walking next to me, and I curse silently once again when Four lingers just ahead of us.

"Hey Tris." He says silently, with a sympathetic smile.

"Hey." I say in a shaky whisper.

"You okay? I'm really sorry about all this gossip." He says in a serious tone, quite different from the light, joking tone I always here him speaking in. I smile at him, and he even gives me a side hug with his arm around my shoulder.

"I'm absolutely mortified. Four and I aren't even friends, and everybody thinks w-we're…we're-"I start, almost crying towards the end of my sentence.

"Having sex. Yeah, I know. It's entirely uncalled for, especially since you're 14, and in your first week of school." He finishes for me. I manage a nod, before a few silent tears roll down my cheeks. Four turns his head slightly ahead of us, making eye contact with Zeke. They simple gesture makes Zeke release his arm around me and join the rest of the group ahead, until Four drops in silently next to me. I don't look at him. I don't want to. I just want to say silent and invisible until everybody forgets they ever heard of me. He speaks up in his low, deep voice, and it makes me want to take off running through the forest.

"Well. Say something." He says quietly.

"I don't want to say anything. I just want to disappear…" I say in a raspy whisper. It doesn't take too long for the stream of thoughts about the whispers and stares to resurface, and what everybody must think, to cause thick streams of gentle tears to run down my face and onto my top, dripping onto my maroon top.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but you can't just ignore what is happ- "he starts in a gentle but frustrated tone. I can tell by his demeanour he isn't angry at me, but angry about what is happening. I cut him off before he has a chance to finish his sentence.

"I hardly even know what is happening, except that I want to be invisible right now. Do you know what everybody thinks? What they say?" I say, my shoulder shaking with hollow sobs and angry words. I continue, "I don't know what you care for, your reputation hasn't changed. You're still playboy, popular Dauntless prodigy Four. I am not, I am "that slut who is hooking up with Four!" and I don't want to be that, because I'm not! So, can we just not talk about this right now please?" I say quietly, before mentally telling myself to calm down before walking off faster, half jogging half running towards Zeke and some others in our group.

I turn my head slightly to see him, and what I see surprises me. He looks sad, and for a moment I think he's going to cry too, but his eyes are just so glossy and dark I'm clearly mistaken. His hands are buried in his pockets and a slight pout is on his lips. He is almost always pouting slightly, his bottom lip being so full and his top being so thin. I think he actually does care, but what I said still stands. He doesn't need to care, because is reputation is still perfect. Mine is now at rock bottom.

When we arrive at our base, it's just a slightly smaller clearing. Guns are handed out, as well as loaded with blue paintballs for our team. Once you're hit, you're out, so we will know because the other team's paint is red. We have to trek through the trees until we get to a starting space on our half of the woods, until a gun is sounded. We then have to do everything in our power to get to the flag.

Determined to get a good start and prove I'm stronger and smarter than some may think, I immediately start jogging towards where I gage to be the centre of the trees. I actually have a great sense of direction – when our family go on our annual camping trip, I'm always the one to lead us in the right direction without a map or compass, I can just gage where we're going.

Once I'm where I understand the flag is in a direct path with, I brace myself by a tall sturdy tree, and turn my head in a loop to see where everyone else is. There aren't many people, jut a few girls bracing themselves to run straight at the other team a little way off. That is, until Four comings running over a hill, clearly looking for a good place to start. I sigh and put two hands on the tree, one in a hollow and the other on a low branch.

Four's footsteps slow behind me, so I can tell he is approaching. A part of my mind is screaming for me to shout at him, or run, or cry, but I don't. I stay rooted to the spot, listening out for the gun, facing straight up at the tree.

"What are you doing?" his deep, rumbling voice echoes quietly.

"Getting ready to climb this tree." I say bluntly, not wanting to talk to him still. He nods and moves ahead of me, walking off through the forest. His gun is strapped diagonally across his back, moving every time he takes a step. I shake the thoughts out my head just in time to hear the gun go off, and pull myself up the tree quickly, like a squirrel. My size and weight is a huge advantage, my hands and feet work away carefully, yet much more confident after my climb up the metal structure earlier.

 **(A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! This actually happened to a friend of mine once, so I know it does happen a lot. I'm trying to make chapters longer and more interesting, but I did just start school again. And my timetable…is a bloody mess. Not going into details, but this year has set itself up to be a hot, embarrassing stress. Thanks for reading!)**


	9. Chapter 9 - Taking My Mind Off It

A sharp bang echoes throughout the forest, and everyone springs into action. The girls 20 feet to my right sprint forwards, and I can see Tobias follow suit ahead of me. It takes me a moment to get moving, but my practice on the metal the other day has given me the confidence and slight skill to climb quite well, and I manage to climb up the sturdy tree quite quickly. When I reach the top, I don't stop to take in the view, or even to assess how high I am, I just climb across a branch to the next tree.

Through the branches, I can just about see the ground and the people above me. I hear popping sounds from the paintball guns, and realize how much of an advantage I have now. I carefully wobble over to the next tree, my hands getting scratched on the rough branches and leaves. I keep going for what feels like seconds, but must actually be at least 20 minutes by the amount of gun shots I hear. Must be the adrenaline.

I don't even realize how far I've come when I look down and see the flag gleaming through the tree canopy. Nobody is around it, probably because nobody has reached it yet. When the game started, a white line was painted on the floor not far in front of where I was, so nobody could start to close to the flag. There mustn't be many people left now, because the popping sounds of the guns firing are getting less and less frequent as time goes on.

When I am certain nobody is around, I slowly start to climb down the tree. I am about 7 feet from the floor when I hear fast footsteps approaching, snapping twigs in their path. Normally, I would've sat frozen for a second, then start rushing up the tree, but I'm pumped with adrenaline and I didn't even think twice before I take a few steps down and jump the rest of the way. I sprint as fast as I can from the tree to the flag, not bothering to see who just emerged from the trees on the other side.

I wrap my fingers around the cold metal of the flag pole, lifting it high in victory. It's then that I realize that Peter was the one running out of the trees. A few feet behind him is Eric, both of them clear of paint, but holding their guns angrily. The fury if obvious on their faces, but I don't even have time to scream for help before they both pounce on me, Eric holding my hands back and Peter standing right above me, firing the gun into my stomach no less than 5 times. It wouldn't usually hurt, except that he fired the gun from about 6 inches from my skin. I cried out in pain, but it didn't take long for Christina, Will and Max to come running through.

Silent tears were running out my eyes, my stomach aching. I doubled over when I stood up, but I could hear Max shouting at Peter and Eric clearly. I was stumbling when I walked, but I still had a firm grip on the flag. It seemed in my moments on the floor in pain, a lot of paint covered people had come running out the forest. Upon seeing the flag in my hand, they started cheering loudly, whooping and lifting me up in victory. I tried to ignore it, but I could see a group of 4 girls on Eric's team looking at me and whispering behind their hands, no doubt about me.

I turn away from them to see Will and Christina laughing at the flag in my hand in disbelief. I shrug at them and laugh too as I'm literally carried back to the gym by the Dauntless crowd. It's then that I realize why my father calls the Dauntless hellions and lunatics. Being Abnegation, he doesn't understand the camaraderie formed when we risk our lives _together._ It makes me feel proud that I know how amazing this feeling is - and how I will never let it go.

The next hour is quite terrifying. After we arrive back at the gym, I gather my things and start heading home, only to be stopped by a group of taller, clearly agitated girls. I try to walk past them, but one of them grabs the strap on my backpack and drags me towards them. I give a short "Hey!" and try to leave, but then they start getting really mad. They must be quite stupid, because they all shout over each other, but I hear them crystal clear.

"You're such a slut!"

"Four doesn't even like you!"

"You stole him from me!"

"Why don't you fight me for him short stack?"

"Ugly little bitch!"

I chuckle to myself. They really think I'm bothered by being told Four doesn't like me? I take a moment to look at them, and notice they all wear tight clothing, have nose piercings and wear what looks like pounds of make-up. Eventually, they stop shouting and look up at me, as if expecting a response. I decide it isn't worth the effort to explain to them that Four and I are barely even friends, or try to make some kind of comeback, so I sigh, turn around and walk off. I hear them snickering behind my back, but it just makes me laugh even more. Why are they so obsessed with him anyways?

I get on the bus, only just in time to catch it. There aren't many seats left, but an empty double seat behind Uriah and Zeke seems like a sudden ray of sunshine through the dark clouds that are this day. I throw my back on the aisle seat, sitting by the window with my legs propped up. It's then that I decide to address the situation I should've faced earlier. I pull up a new text conversation with Four.

 _Tris: Hey_

It takes him seconds to reply. He must walk home or be picked up, because he isn't on the bus.

 _4: Hey Tris_

That confuses me. Uriah told me he would never give me his number, he rarely did. So how does he know it was me? I thought he would just get my number from this text.

 _T: How did u know it was me?_

 _4: Zeke gave me ur number from Uriah_

 _T: Ok_

 _4: What are you texting me for_

 _T: The rumors. I'm sorry I didn't say anything today. I was completely humiliated, and still am! I should've just talked to u about it, so sorry_

 _4: Don't apologize Tris. It isn't your fault, and I understand. U were just upset_

 _T: I still am. Everybody thinks I'm doing THAT with u...I barely know u_

 _4: U can say sex u know, I don't mind_

 _T: Maybe you don't, but I do! It's not something I really like to talk about if I'm honest with u_

 _4: Sorry Tris_

 _T: Don't be. I'm weird like that, I've just got 0 experience. You heard my phone call with Christina this morning._

 _4: Yeah. It was Peter right?_

 _T: Yeah. I think he was annoyed at you beating him today in the fights_

 _4: Bastard. Hey, Tris, I'm sorry about the other day in math. Uriah and Zeke are going with Marlene and Shauna to the bowling alley tonight and invited me, so, do u want to come to?_

 _T: What? Really?_

 _4: No, I just invited you to somewhere to murder you. Of course really!_

 _T: What if people think we're ACTUALLY dating or something tho?_

 _4: We'll be there with 4 other people Tris, and it isn't like a double date or whatever. Plus, if anybody says anything, tell me and I'll break their nose_

 _T: There were these girls after school today. They grabbed me and started calling me things like "Slut" "bitch" and things like that. But don't break their nose. They'll break mine._

 _4: I won't. But seriously Tris, don't listen to them. You are nothing like that._

 _T: Thanks 4. So what time?_

 _4: 6? We'll be back by half 7 at the latest, if you have a curfew or anything_

 _T: U know my parents are abnegation?_

 _4: How many Abnegation transfer to Dauntless?_

 _T: Not many. And I've never been out with friends before really. I mean I've been to the occasional birthday party at a friend's place, but it was more of a "our parents are friends" than actual friends. But yeah, I'll be there. Is food involved?_

 _4: maybe a milkshake and some fries? Tbh, Zeke and Uriah will probably have tonnes of burgers. But I don't have the cash for some Double Decker burger right now, so, it's up to u._

 _T: Sure. Milkshake and dauntless cake it is. See u soon 4!_

 _4: See ya, Tris_

I click of my phone. I chuckle to myself, before jerking forward when the bus stops at the stop near my house. Nobody else gets off. All the Abnegation walk, not wanting to take up seats on the bus. A few weeks ago, I probably would've felt embarassed and hurried off, but Dauntless has changed me for the better.

 **(It's short. I know. But I decided to do a second upload at the same time as this, in Tobias' POV. Hopefully that makes up for the train wreck that is this chapter. My laptop is still screwed, but I only have to wait 79 days for a new laptop. R &R!)**


	10. Chapter 10 - Parent's Rage

**(I own nothing! Divergent and its characters all belong to Veronica Roth. Any other brands, places etc are not mine either, I only own this story. Rated T for some language and some teenage/YA themes.)**

 **TOBIAS' POV**

I have a lot on my mind as I walk through the door of the Pedrad's home with Zeke and Uriah. I do take a moment to take in the feeling of walking into a safe home for a moment though.

My mind is fixated on the fireball of surprises that is Tris Prior. Ever since she clapped back at me in math class, my mind has been fixated on her. I truly wish I hadn't assumed she was just another slut trying to force herself on me that day, because she is anything but that. She doesn't seem to care though, because she has actually put in the effort to be kind and try to get to know me as a friend. I'm actually pleased she's coming with us tonight bowling. Her Abnegation parents must be as strict as mine were.

I go straight to my room and stick my earphones in, lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling. What I always do when I need to clear my head and think. I am filled with an unholy rage at Peter Hayes, for starting stupid rumors out of revenge and spite. I don't think Tris is bothered about the angry, jealous girls at all. I think she's bothered about the fact she is being humiliated, and about sex.

As someone from abnegation, she probably doesn't know the first thing about it. And to say she's doing it with me, is beyond evil. It's obviously a very sensitive subject with her. I would give anything to pound the crap out of Peter, but I don't think that would solve anyone's problems. Just deny the rumors if people ask and leave Peter the hell alone. Childish bastard.

I'm worried about my grades too. To be Candor about it, I excel in all the Dauntless stuff like training, knife throwing and things like that. I'm doing well in English, Geography and History too, but I'm failing Chemistry and Math. My end of freshman year grades came to an E in Math and an F in Chemistry. It doesn't matter how much I study, do the homework, or how many times I read the textbooks, I am absolutely awful. I don't understand the first thing. I can't exactly pay for private tutoring either. So I either fail, or find someone good enough in my class to tutor me. The former sounds like the more likely option.

"Four, honey, you should start getting ready for the bowling alley," a soft voice sounds from outside my door. Of all the people who could've become my adoptive mother, Hana was at the top of the list. She's always been sweet, but she always let me come to her house without question when Marcus did what he did. She always understood, and respected my wishes to keep it strictly private. When my parents died in a car crash in France 2 years ago, I was worried I'd be shipped off somewhere to a distant relative. Turns out both of my parents were too lazy to even write down a specific relative for me to go to if they died.

Due to this lack of care, I got to choose a relative or close guardian who could and wanted to take me in. They said I didn't have long to think it over, but almost immediately Hana marched into the social services building I was currently living in and demanded I live with her, to which I happily agreed. I stayed there for a week while a social services woman made impromptu visits to make sure she was a suitable guardian.

Of course, she was, and was granted full custody of me. The night she signed the document, she took Zeke, Uriah and me to an amusement park over 2 hours away, purely because she wanted us to spend our first night together as an official family. That was one of the best moments of my entire life. It wasn't just the speeding rides, the fantastic pizzeria she took us to afterward, or even having the windows down with blaring music that made the night unforgettable, it was the fact that for the first time in my life, I had an actual family. A mother and 2 brothers who genuinely cared about me, even if we look nothing alike.

I can hear Zeke and Uriah bickering about something in the hall, so I take the opportunity to get changed into some dark denim jeans, a grey t-shirt and a black leather jacket. I grab a 20 dollar bill to pay for my ticket, as well as a ticket for Tris. I think there's enough for a slice of cake for myself and Tris. I feel bad for inviting her and having her pay for everything.

I slide my phone into the back pocket of my jeans, before unlocking the door and walking outside to see Hana looking at me with a concerned, and slightly angry face, as well as Zeke and Uriah looking a bit ticked as well. I don't even have to ask what they are angry about. Hana is furiously pressing buttons on her phone, before holding it to her ear and basically shrieking at who I can now hear is Max.

"Are you KIDDING me? You let your students get away with this? Bullying is bullying sir, direct or not. And who is the poor girl who is being humiliated? I'd like to think HER parents are even more furious. Excuse me?! My sons can't hide anything from me, Four included. I would know if they were lying to me, I was Candor once! What I want you to do?! I want you to hold an entire freaking assembly and address this! I want you to give a week's worth of detention to anyone who uses the words Tris, Tobias and sex in the same sentence! Don't you think I won't call the school board if this continues. Goodbye!" she says loudly into the phone, anger laced into her voice. She slams her phone into the counter top before finally noticing my presence.

"Four! I cannot believe this! Is this poor Tris coming with you bowling tonight?" she asks with a concerned and empathetic expression on her face.

"Yeah, mom, she is." Zeke interrupts.

"Good. Then I'm driving straight to her house with you Tobias, I want to talk with her parents." she says firmly. I know there isn't a point arguing now, so we all just agree. Hana drops Zeke and Uriah off at the bowling alley, where Marlene and Shauna are waiting, talking with a familiar, petite blonde girl.

Hana all but drags me out the car towards Tris, who turns around when she sees me, and smiles slightly. Her lips are curved up, but her eyes hold so much sadness, and I can see tears threatening to spill. Hana must notice this, because she gasps and says quite loudly. "Oh sweetie!" before hugging Tris with both arms. Anyone else would've pushed her away and thought her weird, but Tris just hugs her back slightly, and all of a sudden, the dam busts in her eyes and she starts sobbing slightly.

Hana lets her go, but still seems greatly concerned. Tris starts chocking out words.

"M-My D-D-Dad is so, so angry. My mom literally s-started crying, and my Dad l-looked like he w-w-was going to rip someone's h-head off..." she hiccups.

"Tris, sweetheart, would you mind if you and Four came with me to your parents house? You can join the bowling a bit later, I just need to clear this up. Is that OK?" she asks softly.

"Y-Yeah. That would be great actually." Tris says, before turning to me and throwing her arms around my chest. I stand there in pure shock for a moment, but I slowly wrap my arms around her loosely. The hug doesn't last long, because she pulls away and whispers an apology, before ducking into Hana's car and buckling herself in. She looks entirely shaken up, but it's obvious she put some effort into her appearance tonight. She wears medium length black and white striped shorts, as well as a black top with ruffles along the collar tucked into them. She has little black flats on her feet, as well as nude tights so she isn't bare legged. Further proving to me she's modest and genuine.

The drive to Tris' is quiet, except for Hana muttering curses under her breath at Peter and the school, Tris sniffling and pointing out directions, and me rubbing her shoulder comfortingly.

When we pull up to Tris' house, I notice something that sends chills to my spine. Her grey house is only 5 doors along from the one I lived in years ago with Marcus and Evelyn. Tris and I were literally neighbors for _years._

Tris must sense my discomfort, as she gives me a small, comforting smile and pats my hand gently. It's then that Hana starts rapping on the door with her knuckles, and it doesn't take long for a middle-aged, clearly angry man to open the door. He is clearly Tris' father, but aside from his jawline, I don't think she inherited much from him. It's then that I see Tris' Mom, a similar age to her father, standing just behind him. She looks like an older version of Tris with a few lines alone her forehead.

Her father suddenly pulls Tris into the house and defensively pushes her behind him, as if to shield her from us.

"I'm sorry Sir, I'm Four's Mom. I'd just like to talk to you for a moment, clear this whole thing up. I can confirm he has not had romantic or sexual relations with your daughter, he hardly leaves the house without his brothers, and they're never out long. I'm furious about this entire thing, I am, but I do want to clear this all up and put and end to it. Poor Tris here was crying when I saw her at the bowling alley, so if you don't mind, I want to make this quick so they can get back to it." Hana says kindly, but firmly.

Tris' father steps aside, and we walk into Tris' house.


	11. Chapter 11 - Bowling and Fun

**(LAUNGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER! Just a warning, but this is a T rated fic. I think bad language is okay for that rating, but I really do not want to change it to M!)**

 **Tris' POV**

To say my father was furious when Caleb suddenly started shouting at me over the gossip is an understatement. The moment the words "Are you kidding me with this? I had to fight your corner all day long because everyone is saying you're having sex with this Four guy? What the hell Beatrice!?" left Caleb's mouth. My Mom started gasping and crying quietly. Dad on the other hand, practically flipped a table and demanded an explanation. That was when I hit breaking point. I sobbed into my arms on the counter, knowing my Dad only gets angry when he really, really has to.

They all comforted me for a while, but as soon as I stopped crying my father started again, demanding I explain why I was doing something so forbidden so young.

"I-It's not true...none of it is true. Four and I are barely friends, it's all l-lies! F-Four beat Peter in a f-fight today, and he started t-the rumors to get r-revenge! I swear, I don't like him like that. We only met a few days ago!" I plead, and I can tell they all believe me, even if I wasn't lying. I doubted if my Dad trusted me anymore.

"I believe you Beatrice. Excuse me while I make a very angry phone call to the leader of Dauntless." he says curtly before turning out the door with my mom. Caleb turns to me.

"You swear you haven't had sex with this guy?" he says with a doubtful expression.

"You really believe that Caleb?" I breathe, my words thick with emotion. A look of hurt and guilt crosses his eyes, but his words are sincere.

"Honestly, I did for a bit. But then 2 of your friends, uh...they had unusual names, something beginning with Z and Uriah I think? They came up to me and said it was all lies. They literally went round the entire Erudite cafeteria shutting it all down. Shouting at the top of their goddamn lungs it was all a load of crap. I believed them because they said Four was their brother and you were their friend and you literally hate each other. So yeah. Now I know you're going bowling tonight, but believe me when I tell you your chances are slim." he explains with complete Candor in his voice.

I smiled at him as best I could, but it was weak. What he didn't know, was that I had asked Mom before Caleb announced to the entire neighborhood what rumors were circulating. She said I could, as long as I was back by no later than half 7. Perfect, because that's the time Four said the bowling was going to finish. I did, however, make sure that I dressed modestly. I made sure my shorts were tugged down, and the black ruffled top not showing my collar bones. I didn't wear any make-up either, but I did sneak a small mascara in my purse, just in case.

When I left the house, my Dad was still angrily shouting into the phone in the dining room. My mom hugged me goodbye, and told me she would pick me up at half 7 and that she trusted me. I couldn't be happier in that moment that she was my mother. I slipped my phone in my pocket and called bye to Caleb, and left. I walked to the bowling alley by using the directions on my phone, and when I arrived, Shauna and Marlene were already there. I basically turned Candor, spilling everything my parents had said, my eyes getting teary. I certainly was glad I hadn't put that mascara on.

When a black Mercedes pulled up, Shauna started primping like crazy. Adding extra lip gloss, scanning all of her face in her pocket mirror, and touching her hair up. Marlene was creased watching her, doubled over in laughter. I laughed lightly too, but I was still being tugged down by the disappointed and furious look on my father's face not an hour ago.

When Zeke and Uriah got out the car, Zeke beamed when he saw her. He kissed her full on the mouth, Marlene still laughing. She smiled sweetly at Uriah, who smiled bashfully back at her. Four got out of the right side of the car, and made direct eye contact with me. Tears were already brimming in my eyes, but I tried to bat them away. A tall woman, with dark skin came rushing over to me. She looked so sympathetic, but I also saw she was definitely Zeke and Uriah's mom. She had their skin, the same hooked nose, wide forehead. Her features were a lot more feminine, but she was their mother for sure. Had she picked Four up? I remember Caleb saying Zeke and Uriah said they were his brother. Was he their adopted brother?

Before I get the chance to ask, she comes bounding over to me and hugs me. She obviously knows about the rumors, and mustn't believe them. When she lets me go, tears are flooding down my cheeks, and as much as I try to wipe them away, they keep coming back, and a chocked explanation of the tears escaped my throat. Four looks at me with, not pity, but empathy. Their mom ushers me into the car, insisting on talking to my parents. Instead of everything being blurred, as I thought bad situations were meant to feel, everything feels very realistic.

I quietly murmur directions from the backseat, until we pull up back at my house. I climb out the car almost silently, standing back next to Four when the woman, who told me her name was Hana, knocks on the door with her knuckles. My father answers, looking rather furious and upset. My mother is behind him, who gasps and pulls me inside when they see me. Once I'm behind my Dad, Hana introduces herself and asks to speak with my parents. My father agrees, letting both of them into our bland but homely house.

My mother offers them both cups of tea, but Four politely declines. They sit down on one side of the dining room table, my parents on the other. I sit at the head of the wooden table, between my mother and Four. We don't sit in silence for long, because Hana immediately starts addressing the situation.

"I don't know you, but I can tell Tris isn't the sort of girl who would do such things at such an age. I can assure you Four wouldn't either, as I said, he isn't all that sociable and they only met a couple of weeks ago. I do apologize for all this rubbish however." she says kindly but with a tone that suggests she is livid.

"I appreciate you coming to talk to us. We've already spoken with the school, and they promise to shut down the stupid rumors. I apologize to you too, Four, for being dragged into all this mess." my mother says kindly, smiling at Four like she would me or Caleb. Four looks a bit surprised at first, but ultimately smiles a bit back. I sit there in silence, staring down at my hands. My father must notice this, because he suddenly tries to draw both me and a silent Four into the conversation.

"Beatrice, Four, I believe you're both late for your bowling. You're welcome to walk there now if you wish." he says kindly, but I can still see the hurt in his face. It must be a real experience to be told your 14 year old daughter is having sex with a 16 year old boy.

I say goodbye to them all and stand up with Four, tucking my chair in and walking out the door. When I hear Four shut the door behind me, I bury my face in my hands. I didn't expect him to say anything, but he, apparently, does care.

"Tris, it's gonna be okay you know. They'll sort it out. Come on, or we'll miss the Dauntless Cake." he says with a crooked smirk. I remove my hands from my face and follow him down the gray pavement, walking side by side with him. He doesn't say anything, but I do.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all this. I really am, you don't deserve to be dragged into all this...crap." I say, on the verge of saying my first swear word, but going against it.

"Tris, you can swear if you want. It might help." he says with a little chuckle. It echoes slightly in the silent streets.

"I-I've never sworn before. What would my parents say?!" I exclaim, laughing loudly towards the end. Four is laughing along with me. The streets get louder as we get further from Abnegation and closer to the bowling alley.

"Go on, try it." he says with another light laugh. He looks at me expectantly, but I come up blank, just staring at him waiting for him to go on.

"What do I say? I only know the s word." I say with a laugh. He looks at me with genuine surprise, as if he expected me to know the whole dictionary of cuss words off by heart. His expression changes, into a much more _you have so much more to learn_ look. It makes me laugh once more. Most of the weight of today really has been lifted.

"Okay, try...fuck you Peter Hayes!" he exclaims, turning back to me with an expectant look.

"O-Okay...fuck you Peter!" I shout, clasping my hands over my mouth in shock at my words. Four breaks into a kind of laughter I never expected to hear from him, loud and long. I laugh along too, but I still worry somebody else heard me.

When we arrive at the bowling alley, I'm blown away by how amazing it is. There are bright, neon lights everywhere, the walls are just brick with no paper or paint, people are eating burgers and pizzas and ice cream sundaes like there's no tomorrow, I can hear the loud clatter of bowling balls hitting the pins, and I beam in response. I squeal in delight as I put the tiny shoes on my feet we were given, mine look so small as a size 2. We try to find the others, but they are sitting in a booth in the restaurant part of the place. They give us smiles and wave, but we end up just choosing a lane on our own because Four really wants me to have a go at bowling.

We choose lane 10, against the wall. I press a button on the little tablet thingy so the bumpers will stay up on my turn, so I actually have a chance at winning. Four furrows his eyebrows at this, but I just shrug. We enter our names and he lets me go first. I end up going for one of the heaviest ones, just because the weight feels right in my hand. I expected Four to make some kind of snarky "You're weak" comment at this, but he doesn't, he just smiles and gestures for me to have a shot. I do, and it hits the side a few times in a zig zag motion, before slowly hitting 4 pins. I sigh a bit, expecting a few more, but Four just nods and said I did good.

Four is really good at bowling, and wins, of course. I did hit a few strikes, but I wasn't really noticing. I was having _way_ too much fun. I never stopped laughing at the stupid jokes we were both making, my bad shots, his bad shots, etc. The hour really flew, and before I knew it, we only had 15 minutes left to get cake, and I wanted a shot at air hockey.

Zeke, Uriah, Marlene and Shauna had come and watched us for a bit, but eventually left. I did notice that Marlene sat a bit closer to Uriah than what would be considered normal for friends. I would have to grill her on it later. We changed back into our normal shoes, before rushing to the restaurant. Four ordered just a small slice of Dauntless cake, saying his allowance money would cover it.

"How did Zeke and Uriah afford their burgers then? I thought Hana was your mom?" I asked, ordering 2 huge slices and 2 vanilla milkshakes to go with them. Four turns to me with a shocked and grateful smile.  
"She is, and she gives us all 10 dollars a week, but I spent 5 of mine on coffee this week, and I put the rest into my master card." he explains as we carry our cake and milkshakes over to the booth.

We sit facing each other, and I suddenly realize how much this looks like a date. I'm quick to push that idea away.

"I just released how much this looks like a date! No offense to you Four, because you're nothing like imagined, but I don't like you like that." I explain with a blush, avoiding all eye contact with him for a moment.

"Hey, it's fine. I don't like you like that either. Just friends." he says, sipping his milkshake and basically inhaling his cake. I can tell he's trying not to be rude and eat like a pig, but I honestly don't mind.

"You can eat as fast as you want. I eat like a horse 24/7 anyways, so go ahead." I say with a smirk as We both continue scoffing our cake down. I slurp my milkshake, but I get the nerve to ask my mom for another 15 minutes.

 _Tris: Mom, can I please please please please have another 15 minutes? We ended up getting milkshakes and I wanna play on the air hockey!_

 _Mom: That's fine honey. I'll be in the parking lot waiting for you at 7:45 x_

I beam as I show Four the text messages. That gives us time for air hockey.

"So, Hana's your adoptive mother?" I ask curiously. I see him tense up and go rigid. This must be a sensitive topic for him. I quickly change the subject. "I'm sorry. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." I blurt out. He relaxes a bit, but he doesn't seem to mind my bringing it up that much.

"It's okay. Yeah, she's my adoptive mother." he says bluntly, avoiding eye contact as well. It's not awkward, more respectful silence.

"That's amazing. To take someone in like that, that's really amazing." I say meaningfully.

"Yeah, she's great. She's not too thrilled with me at the moment though, if I'm honest. She loves me, and she is proud of me, but I'm completely failing math and Chemistry. They say those good at IT and Computer Science are good at those subjects, but I'm good at IT and bad at Math and Chemistry." he explains, swirling his straw around in this milkshake glass, like I am.

I feel sorry for him. Tutors are damn expensive, and the school doesn't offer extra classes. Suddenly, an idea pops into my head.

"I-I...um, if you wanted to, I could tutor you. I have a A- in math currently, and an A in chemistry. if you wanted help with anything." I murmur timidly. His head suddenly snaps up in surprise. A grin curls on his lips.

"Are you serious?" he asks in disbelief, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I'm serious. Just text me if you ever want me to help you with math or Chemistry." I say with a hopeful smile. I always like teaching people things. Makes me feel useful.

"I-I'd really appreciate that. If you don't mind, I'd really like to get this Chemistry homework done by tomorrow...would you mind doing it in the training room tomorrow morning?" he asks with a doubtful look in his eyes.

"Nah, I don't mind. What's it about, the homework?" I ask, standing up to walk towards the air hockey, checking my plain watch to see we have another 10 minutes left.

"Alka...uh, Alkila metals or something? I don't know how to pronounce it." he says with a bit of a blush on his cheeks.

"Oh, the Alkali metals! Yeah, I'll help you with those. Come on, air hockey!" I squeal, practically sprinting towards the table. I insert a few dollar bills, before the game starts up. I played this once with my childhood friend Robert when our parents were in a meeting for work.

I chuckle as I score again, and again, and again. Four scores occasionally, but I beat him 13-6 after I put in more and more of my small allowance. I end up in hysterics after he almost falls on the floor trying to block one of my shots. I cluth the table, my shoulders shaking with laughter. I stand up, but I'm still laughing, and tears are actually streaming down my face. It's then that the timer dings, signalling I'm actually almost 20 minutes late to meet my Mom in the parking lot.

I panic, say a hurried goodbye to Four and rush out, only just remembering my little handbag after Four reminds me. Before I get out the door, I hear somebody clearing their throat and saying "Beatrice!" with a laugh. I spin on my heel to see my mom leaning on the counter and smiling at me.

"I'm so, so sorry! I just got caught up in air hockey, and I promised Four that I'd tutor him and-" I blubber, spewing out words. My mom holds up a hand to stop me and smiles with her lips.

"It's okay. I've been watching you for about 15 minutes. You were enjoying your teens, and that's what I want. I'm proud of you, for choosing Dauntless, making your own way in the world. That's no easy task, your father and I both know that. You can tutor Four as much as you want, under one condition. It's in our house, nowhere else. I trust you dear, but we just want to be on the safe side. Is that okay?" she says. I beam back at her and hug her in response, nodding my head furiously in response.

We let go and walk to the car. I see Four getting in the back of Hana's car with Zeke and Uriah, so I give them all a little wave before getting in the passenger seat of my family's little silver Corsa. On the way home, I get curious about the conversation that went on after I left my house.

"So, what did you and Dad and Hana talk about after we left?" I ask carefully. I hope I'm not being rude or anything.

"Mostly about you and Four, your friends, Dauntless, the school, etc. She seems like a nice woman, and a good mom. Four seems like a nice boy, as do his brothers. I don't think you should pay any attention to these rumors, don't let them get in the way of a growing friendship. I heard Four was pretty cold and mean to you at the start of the year." Mom says, with a curious look in her own eye. She's very rarely curious.

"He was, but I think that's because he expects the worst. Mom, almost every girl flirts with him every second she can get, and it just annoys him. He's nice now because he knows I'm not like that." I explain. My mother nods, and we keep driving. When I'm getting into bed that night, my phone pings with a text from Four.

 _Four: My mom said thank you for the tutoring. I really appriciate it._

 _Tris: It's totally fine we just have to do it at my place_

 _F: That's fine with me_

 _T: Yeah how about tmrw night? Only if u want to_

 _F: No that's fine. See you tomorrow then Tris_

 _T: See ya_

I click my phone off and fall asleep, no where near as worried about school as I was this morning.


	12. Chapter 12 - Exams and Costumes

**October 28th 2018**

 **Tris' POV**

It's been a month since I went bowling with Four. Since then, we've become good friends. I've become much closer with Zeke, Uriah, and the rest of my friends too. The rumors were gone within a week of that meeting as well, all teachers handing out agitated detentions to anybody who spoke of it. It was even in the October assembly, that we were not doing the things they said we were doing. It was a great relief to hear that said. I've been out bowling again with my friends twice since, and even went on a 3 hour shopping trip with the girls. Long story short, they convinced me into buying a dress and some matching heels I can barely walk in.

I started tutoring Four the morning after the bowling night. He really was bad at Chemistry and math, but he was really trying. I explained everything to him as best I could, and thankfully, his E in Math and F in Chemistry have changed to a C and a C-. To say Hana is thrilled with me is an understatement. The night after he got his exam week results back, she literally drove to my house and hugged me. Four comes over to study every Monday and Thursday night, and sometimes we study in the gym on a morning. Occasionally we get distracted, and Four ends up trying to teach me to play Fortnite. I'm still bad at it though.

It's my exam week this time, right before Halloween. I'm stressed out of my mind. Four, Shauna, Zeke and their year have said the exams this term were really difficult, and as usual, I went into crazy study mode. I've spent almost 3 hours every night this week tucked up in my room, reading, making flash card and sticking bullet point lists up on my walls with blue tack. I think I have most of it down, but there are a few bits I'm just not getting.

My parents and Caleb are super supportive of course, but when Caleb tries to help me I just end up snapping at him because he rambles and knows way more than he should. It's almost scary how much info he can fit in his brain. I'm waiting in a line right now, waiting to get into my Math exam. This one should be a bit easier than the others, I've put a lot more work into this one. I stand in front of Christina, and behind Al, waiting silently for them to let us in and for the test to start. My breathing starts to get faster and I clench and relax my fists from nerves. It isn't until the 2nd years walk through, including Four, Zeke and Shauna.

They stop for a minute, wishing us good luck. Zeke and Shauna walk off, but Four stays back an extra second to say to me "Hey, don't sweat it. You're a Math _genius_ Tris." he says kindly before following Shauna and Zeke into their next class. It sounded empowering and genuine when he said it. Christina taps me on the shoulder just before the door opens.

"To think he was glaring daggers at you just 8 weeks ago..." she murmurs with a nostalgic shake of her head. I turn back to the door as our math teacher and an older examiner open the door, stepping aside as we file in. We're directed to our seats, mine right at the front. I sit down, still shaking slightly from nerves. I think back over what I studied, and the tests begins.

I sit in that room for almost 2 hours, filling out equations and answering algebra and working out word problems. When I'm finished, I set my pen down and push the booklet away from me, sighing and leaning back in my chair. The moment I'm finished, our teacher curtly announces time is up and dismisses us to go to our next test.

My friends and I confer how well we think we did, Christina and Al believing they had failed every question. Will seems pretty confident he's done well, but I stay silent. Either out of modesty or superstition over not wanting to jinx it. Over the course of the day, I take another 3 nerve wracking exams. English, Chemistry and Biology. I do my best in all of them, but I'm cut short on my English test, not finishing my essay on "A Christmas Carol".

I walk home in science, my results will be announced tomorrow. Before I can even get out the school gates, Four, Zeke and Uriah come running after me. Shauna, Marlene, Will and Christina are hot on their heels. They call after me, so I stop and turn after them, laughing. Uriah speaks up first.

"Hey, we're going to buy Halloween costumes tonight from the mall. Wanna come with?" he asks, panting from the sprint. The thought spirals in my mind. I've never been trick-or-treating before. I've had a costume before, but I was really little. My parents wouldn't mind, they have really trusted me this past month, but what would I go as? What time would I get home?

"I'd love to! Are you going now?" I say, before my mind even has a chance to consider it. The Dauntless in me taking over.

"Yeah, we're walking straight there. You can go home if you want to though." Four says considerately. I chuckle in response, dialing my mom's number.

"Nah, I'll just call my Mom." I say, before informing my mother of where I am going. She says I can go, just as long as I'm home by 5. I agree to that, and smile as I follow the rest of my friends to the mall. When we get there, Christina marches us to the Halloween store. I hang back with Four and Shauna, laughing as Marlene and Christina squeal over the stupid nurse costumes and things.

"I've never gone trick-or-treating before." I state randomly. Our entire group turns to me with shocked and mock appalled expressions on, making me giggle. I just shrug. We go inside the shop, and I'm instantly enthralled by all the decorations and costumes. There's fake blood, cream make-up, vampires, zombies, zombie nurses, zombie doctors, devils, spiders, witches, everything. We spend a good half hour just browsing through the costumes, and I narrow it down to 2 I really like and aren't skimpy so I won't be cold on the 31st.

Four is standing behind me holding this genuinely terrifying slender man costume he just bought. Since everyone else is in the next aisle over, I may as well just ask for his opinion. I hold out the 2 costumes I like, a long black and red Gothic dress that comes with little black wings, and a school uniform covered in blood.

"I can't decide, which one do you think would look best?" I ask, looking into his dark blue eyes. He looks between them a few times, and then back at me, as if to see which one would fit better. 2 months ago, I would have squirmed and quite possibly slapped him, but I'm comfortable enough with him now that I don't mind. He's a good friend.

"Um...I think the vampire one. More classic, and the material looks a bit thicker." he says honestly, and it's obvious he put real thought into his answer so I choose the better costume. As soon as he finishes speaking, I smile widely and put the bloody uniform back onto the clothing rack, and paying for the vampire dress. When I return to him with a black bag in my hand, he says "Good choice." with a cheeky smile I can't help but return. We leave the store at quarter to 5, giving me just enough time to have a look at everyone else's costumes, and hurry home. When I get home, I'm surprised to be confronted by my excited mother, who asks to have a look at what I bought.

I show her the dress, and and she smiles sweetly. I'm confused about why she is so exicted, until she says, "You're going to look great. I'm going to do your make-up all pale and everything sweetie!" she squeals excitedly, almost like Hana, before hanging my costume up on my wardrobe door and walking back off into the kitchen. All I have to do is go through 4 painful days of waiting for Halloween.


	13. Chapter 13 - Halloween and a New Feeling

**(A/N: The Letters Of Fate Chapter 2 will not be out for a while! I'm sorry guys, I know a lot of you liked that story, but I don't know how to continue it. I have the first 1,000 words, but I'm just getting a bit stuck. I was also not pleased with the last chapter of this story. It was rushed, had mistakes, was badly short, and overall just not up to my normal standard of writing. If you go on wattpad and look up "Hyperheadphones" and read my ASoUE story, EVERY chapter is like that. The longest one is like 900 words, not great. Hope you enjoy this more.)**

My exam results came back on Halloween, at 4 on the dot. it just so happened that Four was in my living room with me, trying and failing to show me how to play Fortnight properly. I tried, but I am genuinely just bad at it. I'm good at other games though, like Mario Kart on my old Wii U. I was sitting on the carpet with my legs crossed underneath me like a little kid. Four was sitting next to me, his legs stretched out. I was clutching the controller and mashing the buttons furiously, but the eliminated screen flashed up still.

"I suck at this!" I exclaim, tossing the controller on the floor angrily.

"Hey, you just need practice. You don't suck at anything Tris." he says, and I'm abruptly frozen by the little voice in my head that goes " _That is so sweet!"_

I bat it out, trying to work out where in hell that came from. It was sweet of him to say though. I nod bashfully and murmur a thanks. He smirks crookedly in response. I jump a little when the sound of a letter hitting the wooden floor of the hall behind us startles me. I stand up, saying to Four that I'll be right back. He keeps playing the game, he is no doubt going to win this one too. He is _really_ skilled with technology. I pick up the letter, almost calling out to my mom to come get it, but I stop when I see the words on the front of the brown envelope.

It's addressed to me, from the school, my grades from this week's tests. I squeal in response and practically jump over the sofa to show Four. He looks up at me with a quizzical expression, I don't usually act this excited, but I'm eager to see how well I did on my very first high school tests. I sit down next to him and show him the envelope. He instantly shuts the game off and sets the controller back on the stand. He sits a bit closer to me, so he can see what I got.

I turn to the side, so he can't see, and smirk cheekily at him. i hand him the envelope and giggle lightly. He gives me another quizzical look.

"Can you read it? I want to guess." I say with a short laugh. He chuckles back, and tears the envelope open easily. He slides out a white card that has clear black lettering and lines on it, though I can't read it through the paper. His face falls when he sees it, his jaw hanging slack and his eyebrows raised. Panic strikes me, and I instantly know I've failed. My parents are going to be so disappointed-

"Jesus, Tris. I knew you were good but..." he says in a stunned voice, like the card just said that pigs could fly or something. The panic that had arisen simmers back down, and I hold back a smile and yet another giggle. He asks me to guess what grade I got on my Math test.

"I don't know...a B?" I ask hopefully. He snickers at that.

"Are you serious? A B? Tris, you got an A+ in Math. That is insane! Look, look at the rest of this! You really have to stop doubting yourself." he says, giving up on the guessing game and holding the card up in front of my face. I take it from him quickly, and scan it briskly.

BIOLOGY - B+

CHEMISTRY - A

ENGLISH - B-

FIGHTING - C

KNIFE SKILLS - A-

MATH - A+

PHYSICS - A-

I finish reading it with a surprised, light laugh. I shake my head as if it's all lies, but my grades stay the same. It is no straight A report card, but it sure as hell is close enough. I'm even more surprised when the usually quiet and distant Four shifts forward and wraps his arms around me. It takes me half a second to wrap my arms around his back. His grip is firm, but the embrace is short. He breaks away and smiles at me.

"I-I'm so pleased..." I breathed, laughing as I stick my report card on the fridge with a magnet, jumping up and down and squealing.

"You certainly should be." Four says with a smirk, but he looks genuinely happy for me. "I'm gonna head home, I'll be back at...7, with Zeke and Uriah. See you later Tris, and congrats on those grades." he says with a full smile, the first I've ever seen him smile. His teeth show, and they are pearly white. I can't help but smile back as he walks out my door.

By 7, I have been congratulated by no less than 11 people. Even Caleb was surprised at my results, saying they were at an Erudite level. I had a quick sandwich before rushing upstairs to get ready for trick or treating tonight. I slid into the long dress, pulling on some thin black tights too. I slid on my black flats, before my mother came bouncing in, looking excited to curl my hair. I love my mother even more now that I joined Dauntless. She's still the most selfless person I know, and just as kind, but it seems now that I'm Dauntless that she does things like my hair in fancy styles, gives me more freedom etc.

She curls my hair perfectly, and sprays it with a can of black stuff. When I look in the mirror, my hair is raven black and curled to my shoulder blades. My eyes widen when I see that my hair is shiny instead of its usual dullness, and it makes my stormy blue eyes stand out more than usual. She pulls out a black tube from her pocket and hands it to me, a dark scarlet lipstick. I carefully put it on, making sure to keep this elegant look for as long as I can. When I stand up, I admire what I didn't pay attention to before on the dress, but also on my own body.

The less poofs out at my waist, and is a similar shade to my lipstick. It has a layer of black lace on it too. The top half of the costume is firm, almost like a corset, but much more comfortable. It even makes my hips look wider, and my chest slightly curvy. My mother smiles at me and kisses the top of my head, before saying,

"Look at you, oh my girl, so strong and beautiful!" she exclaims quietly, before pulling me in for a brief hug. She lets go when a loud knocking at the door echoes. I rush down the stairs as fast as I can in the long dress, just in time to see Caleb quite obviously judge Zeke and Uriah, who look very confused at Caleb in his Erudite clothes. Of course they would be, Caleb is staying in tonight with our childhood friend Susan. Neither of them want to do Halloween. My ribs hurt from laughter when I see my father appear behind Caleb, both of them giving my friends strange looks, as Shauna and Marlene show up, followed very quickly by Will and Christina.

I say goodbye to my family, before shutting the door behind them and laughing with my friends. While we collectively laugh at my brother and how confused Zeke was, I look at their costumes. Of course Christina went for the nurse one. She even convinced Will to the zombie doctor too. Almost like a couple costume, but I don't know if that was intended or not. Zeke and Shauna obviously went for a couple costume. Zeke is clearly the devil, and Shauna is wearing a woman's devil shawl thing. I can see she is cold, but doesn't seem to mind it.

Uriah and Marlene stand just behind Zeke, Uriah in a skeleton costume and Marlene in a cheerleaders costume, her long blonde hair piled up in two high pigtails on the side of her head. Uriah can barely keep is eyes off of her, and she almost seems shy under his gaze. Four stands right at the back of the group, his jaw hanging slack. He is looking straight at me with a blown away expression. I giggle slightly into my hand, looking at the black suit with a blood read tie. It looks like Hana tried to put on some white face paint, but he must have declined that offer, I can see it smudged on one cheek. Apparently Al can't make it tonight, so we're all here and ready to go. I clutch a little orange bucket in my gloved hands, hoping to actually get some candy tonight.

We walk and laugh together, stopping at almost every house. Zeke and Uriah lead us with Shauna being basically dragged along every road by Zeke, who wants to go fast but doesn't want to let go of her hand. Marlene also stand shyly next to Uriah. Christina and Will stay behind them, playfully bantering on with each other, but I can see something else there. Something I don't think they have even seen themselves yet. I stand right at the back, next to Four, who is holding a bucket similar to mine.

I turn my head and smile at him, before looking around at the dark streets of my neighborhood. It is in no way festive, but that's because it's Abnegation. When we leave the grey mass of buildings, we are greeted with the mostly Dauntless estate that Zeke, Uriah, Shauna, Marlene and Four live in. They know their way around perfectly, and know exactly which house to go to.

The place is bustling with people, mostly kids and teens, all dressed up. Every house has a carved pumpkin, or ghost lanterns in trees. Some people even have fake blood splattered on their windows. The atmosphere is so lively and fun it makes me wish I'd had this years ago. We go to almost every house as a large group, collecting all sorts of candy and chocolate. We occasionally trade, but then Christina says,

"We should split up. Get more candy that way. We'll meet back up at Zeke and Uriah's place at half 8." she says, before giggling next to Will and walking off with him. Zeke and Uriah walk of with Shauna and Marlene, leaving me and Four alone in the middle of a busy neighborhood. I laugh a little at the situation, but quickly garb his hand and tug him off to a street I don't think we've been to yet. I wasn't expecting it, but his hand feels unusually warm in mine. Like I have to savor every moment of his touch because the feeling is too precious.

Over the past 2 months, he helped me in return for the tutoring. He taught be how to fight. Even though I only got a C on my fighting exam, I beat Molly, and almost beat Peter too. That means I spent many mornings in the training room with him, and it isn't like physical contact is a rare occurrence. It just never felt like this. Warm and comforting, it puts my on edge. We chat quietly to each other as we walk down the street I ran to, collecting the occasional chocolate bar from a house. It's just the usual conversation, until he suddenly blurts out,

"You look pretty tonight. Really pretty." he says, slightly louder than before. I eel heat rise to my cheeks as I realize my hand is still slid into his. I reluctantly remove it, but I do say a quiet "Thank you. You look good yourself." Before dragging him off to another street.

I try to ignore the fact that in that moment, something between us changed, if only slightly. It was barely anything, but it felt intimate to me at least. I selfishly wanted it to last longer. We go to almost every street in the neighborhood, until my bucket is filled to the brim with candy. I check my phone and see it is already half 8. Four grabs my hand again and rushes us through streets, hurrying to get back to his place. We're already late, and by the laughter in both of our breaths, I can tell it isn't a problem for either of us. But I have to be home by 9, my mom is picking me up, and our friends will assume something happened if we're late.

We cut into a dark alleyway, but halfway through, a guy I can't see puts his hand on my shoulder. I freeze in fear and try to pull my arm away, but he is now clutching my hand. I let out a little squeak as I can't pull my hand away. Four doesn't let go of my hand as he full on punches the guy in the nose, who I can now see is not much older than he is. When we get out the alleyway, Four looks regretful and annoyed with himself. He runs a hand through his hair, and says,

"You're okay? I shouldn't have brought you down there, I'm so sorry." he says earnestly. I nod and say confidently,

"I'm fine. Just a bit shaken up.", before letting go of his hand a running off toward his house. I hold my skirt up to my ankles with both hands, so I can properly run. I can hear Four's laughter behind me, so I can tell he is running too. All I can hear is our feet pounding the tarmac, the shaky laughter in out voices, and feel the warmth in my hand from when he was holding it. Certainly not in a romantic way, but he was holding my hand. Which makes me feel proud and happy, even though there is a tiny, tiny little piece of me that wishes it was more. But this new piece of me is foreign and brand new. So I need to ignore it for now.


	14. Chapter 14 - Excruciating Pain

When we finally get to Hana's house, we are out of breath, and our cheeks are all rosy. I catch my breath before walking in behind Four slowly, hoping that the others don't notice how we are late by 15 minutes and assume something. But when Hana sees us, I see that not one of them is in the living room. I can't help the sudden laugh that erupts from me when I think of how worried we were they would assume something. Not that there is anything going on anyways.

Hana comes out of the kitchen a minute later, carrying 2 hot mugs of hot chocolate. She hands one to Four and one to me, before sitting herself on the comfy looking armchair across the room from the couch we are sharing. I take a moment to look around at the house properly. It has the feel of a mother who grew up Dauntless and her Dauntless sons, but it is much more homey. There are pictures everywhere of Hana and her husband, as well as baby pictures of Zeke and Uriah I chuckle at. It saddens me for a moment that there are no pictures of Four in the room as a young child. But I have no right to pry into his past, or how he came to live with Hana, so I focus more on drinking my hot chocolate, and admiring the lovely colors in the home.

"I love your costume Tris! I'm sure you're glad you had those extra layers out there, it's freezing. Did your mom help you pick it out?" she says eagerly, almost immediately after she sits down.

"Thank you, and no, actually, Four helped me choose it." I add with a slight chuckle and a light blush. The hot chocolate is delicious, and warms me from the inside, but it isn't like my mom's. She adds a little cinnamon, just as I like. Caleb and my father find that gross, and aren't really ones for warm drinks, but my mother and I love to put cinnamon in hot chocolate. Some of my best memories are of me drinking the beverage, while snuggled up in blankets on Christmas Eve, watching a festive movie. Whenever I smell or taste cinnamon, I'm always reminded of Christmas, and my Mom. I loved her before, but now she's more open with me. A cross between the Abnegation mom she was, and the more Dauntless mom she is now.

Hana smiles at me, and takes away my empty mug when I'm finished. When she sits back down, the door bursts open nosily. In stumble the others, who are killing themselves laughing. All except Uriah and Marlene, who look so embarrassed Marlene's face is beet red and Uriah is covering his face partially with his hands. They see us sitting there and laugh even harder. Hana stands up, when Christina and Will sit on my left, and Shauna on the other couch across the room. She looks angry, but I can tell she isn't.

She puts her hands on her hips and says quite loudly, "Where were you Ezekiel? Four said you were due home at half past, and it is almost 8!" she hollers. Zeke wheezes in laughter. He finally gets his composure back, but I don't think he is done laughing yet.

"We-hahahaha! Uriah was being all nervous around Marlene, so I told him to just kiss her and stop being a Pansycake, and-hahaha, he did! You should've seen their faces!" he laughs, before stumbling over to us and landing next to Shauna, putting an arm around her. I can't help snickering at the use of the word "Ezekiel". I make a mental note of it for a comeback.

We sit and laugh for half an hour, Hana ringing my mom to tell her we're all warm and safe at her house, and she can come and pick me up whenever she likes. Hana goes into another room, but we don't stop talking.

"I'm so glad school is over in 2 days. I can barely even wake up in the morning." Christina whines, and I can't help but agree with her. None of my family drink coffee, and I hate the drink anyways, so the early mornings are taking a toll on me. I almost found myself falling asleep in Math last week!

"Same. Do me a favor, don't even think about ringing me earlier than 9AM now. I won't be awake." I deadpan, and everybody laughs, even Four, who doesn't laugh as much as we do.

We keep chatting until 9, when there is a quiet knocking on the door. That must be my parents, everyone else's would knock loudly. I stand up and bid goodbye to everyone, but when I stand up, I am hit by an awful pain in my stomach. It isn't my monthly stomach cramps and pains, this hurts much more than that and is far more sharp. I freeze for a moment, but then the pain fades to a dull ache, so I keep walking towards the door. My mother stands there, our car behind her with my father in the front seat.

His eyes are scanning the neighborhood, as if marking the selfishness of it all. I say goodbye to everybody, and thank you to Hana for the hot chocolate. I step out onto the gravel path next to my mother, as Hana says sweetly,

"You're welcome here anytime, sweetie. She's an absolute godsend with Four's grades Natalie, I swear." she says, before my mother and I turn away and she closes the door. Caleb is in the back of the car too, and he and my father turn so me, as if to ask how the night went.

"That was so much fun. I'm totally going again next year." I say enthusiastically, before they turn away and we drive off.

* * *

When I sit on the bus the next morning, I am exhausted. I didn't sleep a wink last night, I couldn't. The awful pain in my stomach was excruciating, and rather than wake up the entire house, I put it down to hunger or something like that and ignored it. I tossed and turned constantly, and when my alarm went off, I realized how little sleep I had gotten. I had huge dark circles under my eyes, and I was pale. I think my mother noticed, but she didn't say anything, she just offered me a paracetamol.

I groaned in pain on the bus, but nobody said anything, because I bit my tongue to keep it in. I have never regretted anything more than I regret passing this pain off as hunger or maybe even my monthly cramps come early. But it definitely isn't, because I can't help the groan of pain that escapes me this time. I slap my hand over my mouth, praying and praying for the pain to go away. Thankfully, nobody really notices, but of course, the ever observant Four did.

He is surprisingly on the bus today, but that might be because of the torrential rain that is pounding the windows of the bus. He is sitting right behind me, and moves to sit next to me as soon as he notices that groan of pain came from me. There was a spare seat next to me, so he doesn't have to ask somebody to move. Another stab of pain hits me, and I suddenly regret wearing such skinny jeans today.

I don't look at him, I just glare down at my phone. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see his eyebrows are raised in surprise. He suddenly speaks up, but he must sense I do not want to draw attention to myself, because he speaks in a low whisper.

"Tris, I know pain when I see it. Are you okay?" he asks, and I finally turn up and look into his dark blue eyes. They are filled with something I saw last night, when somebody grabbed my arm in the alleyway - concern. It melts my heart to see it, it's too cute - _What the hell Tris? Where did THAT_ _come from?!_

"My stomach hurts, so bad. I can barely even move!" I whisper, but it comes out more like a cry for help. The concern in his eyes increases tenfold, as we pull up at school. I really do struggle to get out my seat, the pain and tightness in my stomach hurting horrendously. He walks in front of me as I struggle my way down the ailse, and eventually step onto the pavement. I walk right behind Four the entire way in, and tears start spilling out of my eyes.

"Tris, is it that bad?" he asks, but he doesn't say it in an irritated way. I nod and cry, and keep walking beside him. I try to tell him that I'll be fine, that I can just wait until lunch and then go home, or to the doctor's, but he has a very firm hand on my elbow, and he is tugging me carefully to the office. I stop pleading with him, because his face is set and I don't think there is any changing his mind now. I double over in pain halfway down the corridor that leads to the oofice, now sobbing from the pressure and pain in my stomach.

He pauses with me, and helps me to keep moving. I murmur thank you under my breath, but I don't think he can hear me. Thankfully, we were a bit early to school, so we avoided the crowds. Nobody has seen how dreadful I look, and how stupid I was to ignore my pain. When we finally get to the office/first aid room, I'm clinging to Four's arm to keep myself from doing something stupid, like falling on the floor or screaming. The office lady isn't there when we arrive, so Four actually yells for somebody to help me.

I look up at him, hoping my face shows as much of my gratitude as it can. When the woman gets to the desk, she gaps at the sight of me. I can't hear anything after that, because my vision goes blurry on the edges and all I can hear is ringing. I literally fall to the floor. I somehow manage to not hit the floor, being held up by Four's grasp, but his blue eyes are the last thing I see before everything goes dark.


	15. Chapter 15 - Ambulance

**Four's POV**

* * *

The Office Lady shrieks in fear when Tris collapses, letting out a final cry of pain before her eyes shut and she drops into my arms. I don't waste a single second, I immediately put one hand under her knees and another under her neck, holding her up. The woman starts pressing buttons on her phone in a rush, while I try my best to shake Tris awake. She's out cold.

When she finally picks up the phone with her shaking hands, I'm struck by fear. _What if she isn't okay?_ I push the thought away, not wanting to entertain the notion that one of my good friends wouldn't be completely fine. I surprised myself a few weeks ago when I finally admitted to myself that Tris is one of my close friends. Not that I have many. It look a while to open up to Shauna and Zeke, and even longer to open up to Hana and Uriah, so much so that I don't really consider anybody else much more than a friend or even just an acquaintance.

Tris was different. I shouldn't have ever assumed she was just another girl trying to throw herself on me. Her friends are cool too, I guess, but I really value her as my close friend. I doubt she'd feel the same, considering how rude I was to her when we first met, how cold and closed off I am, and the rumors that plagued her for a few days.

When I became friends with Shauna, I didn't know if becoming friends with her was me feeling something romantic for her, due to the limited experience I had with people in general. I think I knew I didn't, but I still confused myself for a few weeks. I know now that what I felt for Shauna was nothing more than a close bond as friends. Nothing more. But now, as I stand in the office with a limp Tris in my arms, I wonder if what I'm feeling now is that something more, that romantic feeling that I've always wondered about. But it could be too soon to tell.

When the woman gets through, she speaks in a calmer voice, having taken a few deep breaths before answering. I'm starting to get a little bit mad at her, Tris could be in serious danger and she's just panicking like she is at risk here. She speaks directly to 911, calling an ambulance to come quick. When she hangs up, she starts to dial a second number that I assume is Natalie or Andrew, Tris' parents. In the meantime, I try shaking Tris, pulling her eyes open, anything to get her to break out of the unconsciousness she has descended into. The longer she stays passed out, the more anxious I'm getting.

I stand there with her for about 15 minutes, waiting impatiently for the ambulance, which is taking too long in my opinion. When I'm finally told to put her in the ambulance, my arms don't even ache. I suppose they do, but I'm too focused on Tris. I sit her down on a seat for a moment, taking off my jacket and wrapping it around her shoulders, before picking her up again and carrying her out into the rain, where an ambulance is pulled over in the school's car park. I hurry her into the ambulance, where they take her from my arms and put her on a stretcher. A team of doctors and nurses have started working on her already, taking her blood pressure, breathing rate and heart beat. I feel a weight taken off my chest when they don't check for a pulse.

They ask if I'm coming with her to the hospital, but I don't know why they needed to ask me. I'm already half in the ambulance anyway, watching to make sure she's well taken care of. I sit on the bench on one side of the vehicle, taking Tris' limp hand into my own. The doors are about to close when I hear a loud voice call out,

"Wait! Stop, please I'm her mother!" it calls out, the tone desperate. They hold open the doors for a few extra seconds for Natalie, to jump in and sit opposite me, on Tris' other side. I can see tears falling down her face, and hear her quiet sobs. The doors are slammed shut with a loud bang, and the ambulance speeds off. It isn't long until the doctors start shouting out words to the driver, who then turns on the sirens and speeds through the traffic, every car pulling over out of the way. Natalie finally notices my presence, and starts speaking to me in a grateful tone.

"What happened?" she asks, wiping the tears away with the sleeve of her jumper.

"She was in a lot of pain, so I helped her to the office. She passed out when we got there." I explain, not taking my eyes off Tris, who is now breathing more heavily.

"What if she has a concussion?" Natalie asks to nobody in particular, the thought bringing on more sobs.

"She won't. I caught her before she hit the floor, so, aside from whatever made her pass out, she'll be just fine." I say, rubbing circles on Tris' knuckles in an attempt to wake her. Natalie suddenly stops sobbing and she calms down a bit.

"Thank you! Thank you so, so much Four, thank you..." she says quickly, smiling at me as best she can.

"It's perfectly fine Mrs Prior. I consider Tris one of my close friends." I say, not wanting to look her in the eye in case she takes that the wrong way.

"She thinks of you the same-." she says, but we're cut off by a few more doctors who start to feel her stomach for something. For what, I can't say.

When we finally arrive at the hospital, the stretcher Tris is on is wheeled down, and the doctors push her away, running into the massive white building I haven't been to in years. I run alongside them, staying out of there way, but as close to Tris as I can. Natalie tries to keep up, and for somebody from Abnegation, I'm surprised at how fast she can run. I suppose it's out of the desperation for her daughter. We run down several stark white corridors, until Tris is wheeled into a room labelled "Theater and Surgery". They tell us we can't go in, so Natalie and I retire to seats just outside, with some protest from me.

We sit there in anxious silence for at least 20 minutes, until Tris' father rushes in, looking as stressed and worried as Natalie is. He gives me a look of confusion and surprise, probably at the fact I am even there, but he just sits next to Natalie and doesn't say anything, just asks his wife in a hushed voice what happened. She explains, but I tune out. I tap my foot on the floor and text Zeke and Shauna, telling them where I am and what happened.

Almost immediately after I send that message to them, a doctor comes out with a smile, which both annoys and relieves me.

"She's going to be okay. She had appendicitis, and it's lucky she got here in the time she did, for it was so close to bursting. Thankfully, we've removed her appendix, and is currently sedated. She should wake up soon, so we've moved her to a room down the hall. You should be able to find it, i's room 86AD. You're welcome to visit her." he says cheerfully, before taking Andrew's signature to say that he was okay with the emergency procedure. He signs, and I hear Natalie crying in relief.

Before they can stop me, I speed off down the corridor, scanning ever door sign for 86AD. I find it at the bottom, on the right. I can hear her parents following behind me, but I go in anyways. Tris lies there, half conscious, her skin pale. She looks exhausted and in some discomfort. I stand and stare at her for a moment, before walking over to her and taking the seat next to her side. I retake her hand in mine, rubbing circles over he knuckles to try and wake her up. After a few minutes of this, as well as her parents coming in, her eyes flicker open.


	16. Chapter 16 - Okay

When I open my heavy eyelids, I'm hit with confusion for a moment. All I can see are white ceiling tiles, white bed sheets and metal bars on either side of me. I blink, and try to adjust my eyes to the stark lighting. When I do, I can hear sighs of relief, as well as some beeping coming from a machine beside me. I'm in hospital. The pain in my stomach is a dull ache, but it is completely manageable. I turn my head to the left on instinct, the warm hand that is holding mine making me feel comforted and loved. I expected it to by my Mom or Dad, or even Caleb, but it isn't.

The hand that's holding mine is Four's.

I blink in surprise, thinking I must be seeing things, but the dark blue eyes looking back at me are confirmation enough. He's smiling, not a full smile, but with his lips. I turn my head to my right, and see my parents sitting in chairs, my Dad's arm around my Mom. She looks on the verge of tears, they both do.

"Hey honey," she says softly, so soft it is almost a whisper. I can tell this is emotionally straining for her. "You feeling okay?" she asks, taking my hand up in hers. I nod my head, and give her a weak smile.

"I'm just tired. I can barely remember anything that happened this morning..." I say, taking my right hand away from my mother's to rub my temple, a headache arising.

"You were in a lot of pain, sweetie. Four here tried to take you to the office to get checked out, but when you get there, you passed out. They brought you here in an ambulance, you had appendicitis. They removed your appendix in surgery, so you'll be okay to leave by tonight." she explains, and I turn my head to Four, smiling up at his face.

"Were you the person who was carrying me for ages?" I ask, knowing full well it was him. I'm too thankful to say it though. He looks a bit more nervous now, something I have only seen a few times before.

"Yeah, I didn't think you were awake..." he says, clearly embarrassed. I think back hard, and I remember that I was partially conscious when I passed out. Not enough to say so, but enough to be vaguely aware of things. I remember a strong pair of warm arms holding me up and close for a while, then being put down and having a jacket wrapped around me. After that, everything goes a bit fuzzy and black.

"I was a little. Not enough to say it, but I was. Thank you." I say sincerely, giving his hand a squeeze. It should feel strange, every piece of Abnegation in me is screaming that holding his hand so tightly is inappropriate. But the new side of me, the Dauntless side, is telling me that it feels right. It feels like something new. I don't have a crush on him. _I don't, I don't, I DON'T!_ I say inside my head, but I think there is a little piece of my mind that is telling me, I do, I do like him as more than friends. But that voice is small enough that I can push it away and pretend it isn't there.

Four smiles a little wider when I squeeze his hand, and it is then that his phone starts ringing. He doesn't have a custom ringtone, like I do, just the standard iPhone one. He smiles and excuses himself from the room, letting go of my hand in the process. I swear when he lets go it feels 10 times colder, but that isn't possible, I know that. He's just a good friend.

* * *

I don't stay in the hospital for long. By 6 that evening, I'm cleared, and I go home in the back of our small family car. A very awkward conversation did come up while we were driving home though.

"That Four is sweet, isn't he?" my Mom said, rather bluntly.

"Yeah, he is sweet." I murmured back, not thinking straight. I suddenly realized what I said when my Mom burst out laughing.

"I didn't mean that!" I gasped in protest and embarrassment, but it was too late to take it back.

"I think you did, but I'll pretend it didn't happen. I mean it though Beatrice, I'm impressed he stuck around that long." she says, and that is the end of the conversation.

* * *

Four stuck around for quite a while in the hospital, considering he was supposed to be at school and he had no reason to stay, but he did. It wasn't until Hana popped in at 3 to pick him up that he finally left my side, with some convincing on Hana's part. Uriah and Zeke just had to come along too, and they made sure I wasn't dying as they thought I was. I couldn't help the hysterical laugh that escaped me when Zeke said,

"You see Uri? She's not dying, she's fine."

I laughed so hard my ribs hurt, and Four did too. I'd never seen him laugh so hard. My Dad looked at the interaction with a curious expression on his face. As if he was seeing how easily I had fit into another group, another community, and how I had become one of them. How he seemed both surprised, nostalgic and proud at the same time.

When I got home, I was hit with a bombard of notifications on my phone. I opened it to see that Zeke had created a group chat, named _The Brave_ consisitng of him, Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, Christina, Will, Four and I. I laughed as I read through the hours worth of messages, clearly sent during school in class.

 _Zeke: What up Dauntless?_

 _Shauna: Zeke, what the hell r u doing? We're in homeroom rn_

 _Z: Live a little Shauna_

 _Uriah: Dude, this guy is still rambling on_

 _Christina: I know. Stiff teachers man, no offense Tris_

 _Marlene: Where is she anyways?_

 _C: She's in the hospital_

 _M: WHAT HAPPENED!?_

 _U: 4 tried to take her to the office cos she was like, crying in pain and she collapsed_

 _M: Is she ok?!_

 _Will: She's fine. She had appendicitis but she went into surgery so she's fine._

 _C: Will do u even use abbreviations_

 _W: I grew up in Erudite, remember Chris? I'll try and use them more_

 _C: Plz do_

 _4: Tris is fine, she just came out of surgery_

 _Z: Where r u 4?_

 _4: In the hospital with Tris, where did u think I was?_

 _S: Well u weren't in homeroom so I assumed you'd just gone home_

 _4: No, I stuck with Tris in the ambulance. I'm in her hospital room right now with her parents_

 _U: Shoot_

 _Z: What_

 _U: I think Mr Homeroom just saw my phone_

 _S: PUT UR PHONES AWAY HE HAS A BAD HABIT OF LECTURING_

 _10 minutes later_

 _Z: LMAO LMAO LMAO LMAO_

 _M: It wasn't that funny Zeke_

 _4: What happened?_

 _S: Uriah got a full blown lecture of Mr Homeroom_

 _Z: Dude u should see his face rn he looks so angry at him_

 _M: Guys it isn't that funny_

 _S: Sticking up for your bf Mar?_

 _M: HE ISN'T MY BF_

 _Z: Yet_

 _M: SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP  
_

 _S: Well u kissed right?_

 _M: Yeah_

 _S: So why don't u just admit ur dating?_

 _M: Because Uriah told me to not tell u!_

 _M: NONONONONO I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY THAT NONONO_

 _C: EEEEEKK UR DATING URIAH_

 _S: AHAHAHAHA YAY_

* * *

The conversation ends there, so I clicked my phone off on silent after sending my reply, and went to sleep early, at 9 rather than 10. I fell asleep quickly, exhausted and stressed from the whole ordeal. But my mind was still whirling with thought over the strange feeling I had today when holding Four's hand.

I know he doesn't like me, I know that for a fact. But what my Mom said earlier brought a new surge of thoughts into my mind. It is then I face the reality that I had, that the feeling of him holding my hand tightly, his long, lean fingers intertwined with mine, made me feel comforted and content. I once again push away that voice in my head that tells me I like him, I push it away and away and away, but it isn't because I don't want it, because if I could feel that warm hand in mine again, I would.

 **(A/N: Thank you so much to all readers and reviwers! I hope you like the path this story is taking, and any constructive criticism is appreciated! This is the chapter I have begun to introduce Tris and Four's feelings for each other. As you can probably tell, their relationship is a slow build. They will not be dating for a while yet, but it will happen, so stick around!)**


	17. Chapter 17 - Girl Talk and Dates

**(A/N: I'd like to say a huge thank you to everybody who has read, reviewed, Favorited and followed this story. I'm kind of going through a bit of a tough time right now. Family schism, trying to focus more at school, being diagnosed with scoliosis, etc. But this story really gives me joy, and it is the one piece of my life I consider perfect. It is something I have, and nobody I know in person knows, it is sort of like my personal escape. This chapter is short, and I am very sorry. It's pretty crappy as well, and seems rushed. I haven't been at my best this week, literally doing nothing because I'm off. By the way, if you are looking for good FourTris fics, I would recommend 2 I found, one called Free Rein, and one called Frozen Truths. The latter is rated T, but is actually M! Enough rambling, onto the chapter!)**

* * *

One month after the whole appendicitis incident, I'm in a really good mood. It's December 1st, which for my family, means Christmas is coming. So we spent the weekend drinking my mom's hot chocolate, putting up the Christmas tree, and generally just getting excited. I actually spent a whole hour just texting the girl group we had set up for our friendship circle. It was literally the definition of girl talk.

 _Shauna: Mar do u wanna go on a double date with Zeke and Uriah_

 _Marlene: Sounds good! Were at?_

 _S: Preferably somewhere the boys can't act like idiots_

 _M: I find that kinda cute actually when Uriah does it_

 _S: WHAT?!_

 _Christina: Girl, have you gone insane?_

 _S: Uriah's messing with her head Chris, I'm telling ya_

 _Tris: Says you Chris! You literally zoned out in math last week because u were too busy drooling over Will!_

 _C: Yeah, I know. I'm not ashamed of it tho, like, he's hot_

 _S: Is there something u aren't telling us Christina?_

 _C: Nah, we aren't dating._

 _T: Yeah, you're just crushing on him. HARD._

 _C: Says you Trissy!_

 _T: Trissy? What do u mean by that?_

 _C: I'm talking about the way u look at 4_

 _T: Like he's a good friend? Yeah, that's how I look at him._

 _C: No, actually, u look at him like he's the man of ur dreams_

That one did surprise me. I know Christina came from Candor, so she speaks her mind, but this was something else. I know why she would think it though. It wasn't like one day I just fell for him and then followed him around with heart eyes. We just started spending more time together after I had appendicitis, and we got closer as friends. We went to the bowling alley a lot, as well as him convincing me to go to the skate park.

* * *

 _Flashback - November 4th_

 _"Come on Tris!" Four says with a laugh, as he tries to drag me into the basically deserted skate park. It is November, after all. His hand is holding mine once again, but only so he can drag me into the skate park. I find myself reminding myself more and more that we're just friends, just friends. I can't help it. I don't want to acknowledge the undeniable crush I have developed for him. If I acknowledge it, he will not want to talk to me, he will not want to be around me. I simply can't have that._

 _"What if I end up back in hospital again?" I ask, the skate board in my hand looking more and more like a death trap every second._

 _"You won't. I'll teach you, I promise." he says sincerely, before fully dragging me on. We spent the next hour just trying to get me to stay on for more than 5 seconds. He didn't even speed off and try to do tricks on his own, like I know he can do. He spent the entire time teaching me how to stay on, how to steer with my hips. After a while, I managed to go up 2 ramps at once. I was so pleased about it, I even fell off at the end, but I was squealing and laughing all the same. Four came over and hugged me when I did it._

 _I was quick to hug him back, and I wasn't surprised that it felt just like when I held his hand. It was brief, but it was enough for me to know that I had a crush on him. It might be small, but it was there. And I had a feeling that I would only like him more and more as time went on. Turns out I was right._

* * *

I snap back to reality, my phone pinging away in my hand. I quickly rejoin the conversation.

 _T: Sorry, had to help my mom with the Christmas tree._

 _C: okay, now we can go back to the subject we were talking about before!_

 _T: which is?_

 _S: How 4 looks at u like ur a literal angel_

 _T: He does not. We're just friends guys, really_

 _M: Whatever girl_

 _C: Yeah, we all know that's a lie_

 _T: I don't like him, OK, and he doesn't like me_

 _M: Okay girls, the next time we see 4 staring at Tris like she's god on earth somebody get a pic, ok?_

 _C: Hell yes. I'm down for that_

 _S: Sounds like a plan_

 _T: I am NOT down for that because it won't happen. 4 doesn't like me, and I don't like him_

 _C: OK, we'll prove he likes u as more. Just u wait Trissy!_

 _T: Plz stop calling me Trissy_

 _C: NOPE!_

* * *

Marlene's idea turned out to be more than just a silly joke on a group chat. What actually happened was, they have spent the last week with their phones in hands, and I know when they unlock them they have their cameras up. I can't even talk to Four without them winking, waggling their eyebrows and pulling out their phones. I must admit, it was pretty hilarious.

Marlene called it off this morning though, just because she can't be bothered to have her phone taken off her once more by a teacher. The others were happy to comply because they had almost had their phones confiscated, and Shauna almost got detention. It didn't stop the idiot boys in our friendship group wondering what the hell was going on, however.

I'm dressed warmly tonight, seeing as it is somehow the 14th of December. I can't believe where the time has gone. I always thought high school would be just like middle school, only worse. Turns out I was way, way off. The classes I take seem minuscule in comparison to the training, paint balling, funny outings with friends, lunches, and just Dauntless as a whole.

My Dad and Caleb still look at me as if I'm crazy, but more in a good way now. I pull on my black vans with white laces, making sure I'm warm enough, but still looking stylish. My Mom finds such joy recently in teasing me about it, constantly asking if there is a boy that I'm primping up to see, making sure I look good for. I always lie and tell her no, of course not, but there is still that little piece of me, which is growing bigger by day, that says, yes, yes I am. I want to look good for Four, but that thought is crazy and not something I ever expected.

I mean, come on. I used to think Four was a jerk, full of himself and just messing with girls. I don;t think that at all now, but I don't like him as more than friends. _No. No, no, no, nope! Just friends._ I tell myself that almost every day, who am I kidding, every 20 minutes. Just pretending that it isn't there, when it very much is. But I won't admit that.

It's just gone 6 when I hear a familiar knocking at my door. I'm just wrapping up my minimal make-up, when I hear Caleb opening it. I decide not to come down right away, despite being ready, because I think this would be funny to hear.

"You're here for Beatrice, right?" he asks, and I can hear the surprised laughter come from what I can tell is Zeke, Uriah and Four behind the door, no doubt with Marlene and Shauna already at the diner in the bowling alley we're going to tonight.

"Her name is _Beatrice_?" I hear Zeke ask through a laugh, covering his mouth with his hand.

"Yes, but you know her as Tris, right?" he confirms, and it's then I decide to descend the stairs. I'm not dressed fancily, I'm just wearing a black sweater, that has long sleeves I can tuck my fingers into. I'm also wearing my dark denim skinny jeans, that are tucked into my black combat boots. I wouldn't call it fancy or hot, just casual. But I'd be lying if I said that I didn't spend a little longer pulling my hair into a high ponytail, just because I wanted Four to think i was pretty. I hated myself immediately after, not even realizing I was doing it, it was completely sub-conscious. I wanted to pull it out right then and there, because it shouldn't matter what guys think of me, if they don't like me as I am then what's the point? But I did keep it in, solely because it was out of my face.

"Hey guys. See you later Caleb, before you start saying anything else about me." I say with a laugh, before stepping outside and walking off wit the guys. I hear Caleb shut the door behind us, as I'm bombarded with questions from the brothers.

"I didn't know your name was Beatrice!" Uriah exclaims, looking at me in surprise.

"Yeah, I changed it to Tris when I chose Dauntless. It just didn't sound right." I say casually, not wanting them to dwell on the fact there is still a selfless instinct in me.

"And you have an Erudite brother?" Zeke asks, his tone expecting an explanation.

"Yeah, Caleb is in the same year as you guys. He joined Erudite, which was actually really surprising, I always thought he was Abnegation, through and through, but I guess not." I explain, as we leave the Abnegation section of the city and get closer to the Dauntless section and the bowling alley. A lot of the things we do, including bowling, the diner, the skate park, etc, are in the Dauntless section. We are Dauntless after all.

We keep talking as we walk, but I do notice that Four is pretty quiet. I walk between him and Uriah, and I can feel his gaze on me as we arrive at the bowling alley. He even holds the door for me, which sparks up that feeling again. _Just friends. Just friends._ I think to myself, as we settle into one of the red booths with the girls, plus Will and Al. We're a pretty massive friendship group, now I look at it.

We sit just talking and laughing, and order milkshakes, but then I see Marlene pull out her phone discreetly, while she thinks nobody is looking. She pokes the camera towards me and Four, who are sitting opposite each other in the booth. She pretends she's just taking a selfie, and Christina, who is on her left, gets behind her too. They're pretty convincing, but I know exactly what they're doing. I look away, pretending I don't see them, and focus on the conversation.

Our milkshakes arrive, mine being banana, which I found to be my favorite of the 6 they sell. Vanilla, strawberry, chocolate, red cherry, banana and Oreo. I've had all of them, but banana is by far my favorite. I'm the only one in our group who really likes it, them all finding it kinda gross.

"Hey, is it snowing outside?" Christina says randomly, cutting off Al who was saying something about a dance. She points to the window, and sure enough, it is getting dark, and white snow is falling from the sky. From the looks of it, it will end up being pretty heavy. I see Uriah and Zeke fist bump almost automatically, to which Shauna explains.

"Every time it snows they have to have a stupid snowball fight. They're tied 3-3, so this is the deciding winter." she says, which makes us all laugh. I turn back to Al, who is sitting on my left. Christina is on my right, Will on her right. Al is at the end of the booth, and Four is opposite me.

"Sorry, what were you saying Al?" I ask, smiling at him as best I can. What I want to do is squeal and get excited because I love snow, and I'm incredibly excited.

"Yeah, I-I was wondering, if, uh...you wanted to go to the dance with me? You know, the w-winter one." he says, stuttering in places. I freeze for a moment. It clearly took him a lot of courage to say that, to ask me. I realize now that Al must like me as more than friends, because I have noticed him staring at me, and blushing when he sees me. I'd by lying if I said I wanted to say yes. I don't like Al that way, he's just one of my friends, but he is shy, and my rejecting him would very likely hurt him, and embarrass him if anybody found out. So, I do the first thing that comes to mind.

"Y-yeah. I'd love to." I say with a smile. He beams widely and puts his arm around my shoulder. The touch doesn't make me feel the same thing Four's touch does, but I'm fine with it. I'll just tell him after the dance that I don't like him that way. Let him down gently, and keep it quiet.

I realize that the entire table is now staring at us. Marlene, Shauna and Christina with looks of disbelief all over their faces. They really did see through me, they know I have a little something for Four. This will throw them off. Will looks happy, he probably wanted Al to at least take me to the dance. Zeke and Uriah look nonchalant, as if they couldn't care less. My eyes flick over to Four for a moment, and I'm hit with both confusion and regret. His face shows both sadness, anger and frustration. But I don't know why. _He doesn't...like me, does he?_

* * *

When I get home that night, I barely walk through the door without getting bombarded with texts from the Girls' Group Chat.

 _M: What was that?!_

 _T: What was what?_

 _M: Al asking u to the dance. And u ACCEPTING!_

 _S: Yeah! I thought you were totally into 4, I was so ready to match make!_

 _M: I know, we finally found a girl who he's into as well._

 _T: For the last time guys, Four isn't into me. I'm not really into Al either, but I wasn't going to get asked by anybody else anyways_

 _C: Yeah, but he's gonna be heartbroken when u tell him u don't like him_

 _T: No he won't, because you're all gonna keep ur big mouths shut. It isn't a big deal, I'll have fun at the dance._

 _M: Yeah, 4 isn't into u. LOOK AT THIS THEN!_

Marlene sends the photo she must have taken in the diner. I'm looking at the camera, a blank expression on my face with a little blush. The thing that catches my eye is that Four is staring right at me, a crooked smirk on his face and a dazed look in his eyes. I don't know if it means what they think it means, but it isn't out of the realm of possibility.

 _T: That means nothing_

 _C: He's looking at u like ur the girl of his dreams!_

 _S: Did u see his face when she said yes to Al?_

 _M: Oh yea, he looked like he was gonna punch him in the face and he was heartbroken_

 _T: He did not. He probably already has a date anyways._

 _S: If he does get a date after this I bet my life it's to make u jealous_

 _T: U guys are insane! WE ARE JUST FRIENDS._

 _C: U keep telling urself that_

I turn my phone off after that, purely because I don't want them to see right through me, to see the crush I have for him, but they way they talk implies they already have, even if they're just joking.

* * *

I help my Mom with the dishes while my Dad is on his laptop at the kitchen table, sitting next to Caleb who is doing homework. Clearly, my mother had all this in her mind, as well as the fact that the 2 of them are extremely protective over me, when she decided to say,

"So, have you gotten a date for the Winter Dance on Friday?" she asks innocently, as if both my father and brother have not just snapped their eyes up in our direction, clearly listening in.

"Um, yeah, actually. My friend Al is going with me." I say quietly, hoping they don't hear me, but they quite clearly do.

"You're far too young for a boyfriend Beatrice!" My Dad says loudly, but I can hear in his voice that he knows I am not going to listen to that no matter what he says.

"Hey, Al is that stocky kid, brown hair, right?" Caleb asks, his eyes back on his homework. I'm not surprised he has a vague idea of who Al is, he is Erudite after all.

"Yeah, that's him." I say nonchalantly.

"Don't worry Dad, he's utterly harmless." Caleb says, and although it fades, I still see the slight frustration in my father's eyes.

"Dad, chill, we're just friends." I say, putting a metal bowl into a cabinet, and sitting down next to Caleb.

"Then why are you going to the dance with him?" he asks, clearly trying to get me to cancel.

"He asked me. If I'm honest, he definitely has a thing for me. I don't feel the same, so I'm just gonna tell him after the dance." I say, brushing it off.

"Beatrice, I understand if you didn't want to reject him then and there, but you're making a mistake sweetie. You don't want him to believe that you like him, only to get his hopes up for nothing." Mom says quietly, and I hear the sound advice she is giving me. She's right, I shouldn't be leading him on. I almost automatically pull out my phone, and pull up my chat with Al. I think carefully about how to phrase it, before going with:

 _Tris: Hey, Al, I'm really, really sorry, but I don't like you that way. I shouldn't have accepted your invite tonight, and I'm very sorry if I got your hopes up. I still want to be friends, but I just don't like you like that. I'm sorry._

It takes him a few moments to reply, but what he says surprises me. I expected him to sound sad, utterly heartbroken. His actual words were so much more cold and irritated.

 _Al: It's fine. You should've just told me instead of leading me on! We're still friends, and I'll find another date._

 _Tris: Thanks Al. I am very, very sorry._

 _Al: It's fine._

The conversation ends there, but just as I turn my phone off, it pings with another text message.

 _Shauna: Update: Four is now taking Nita the bitch to the Winter Dance_

I freeze. Four is taking...Nita?!

I know Nita from school. She is in Four's year, and Shauna was right to call her a bitch. She walks around like she owns the school, posts constant selfies with stupid duck lips, and changes her boy more than her nail polish. I know for a fact she's been after Four for a while, she was one of those girls who tried to fight me when the rumors were going on. I feel like crying, Four is taking her to the dance. _He never liked you! You're so stupid!_

I finally text Shauna back, feeling utterly deflated and not looking forward to the dance on Friday. I will definitely still go, I wouldn't miss it for the world, but it will still hurt knowing Four will be with Nita all night. It's Tuesday, so I have just over 2 days to find a dress, and figure out who I will talk to during the whole thing. Hopefully, the girls won't mind if I hang with them for a while.

 _Tris: Oh. Update: I'm no longer going with Al to the dance._

 _S: Damn! Was he upset?_

 _T: No, he seemed pissed actually. I hope u don't mind if I stick with u and the girls on Friday night?_

 _S: Np Tris. C u then_

 _T: C u_

Well, now all I have to do is find a dress and try to pretend I am not very upset by Four taking Nita to the dance. Should be easy. Not.


	18. Chapter 18 - Who They Wanted

**(A/N: I'm so honored to receive the praise I did for the last chapter. You give me such validation and support, it's actually unreal. I really hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm putting more effort and time into them now because I have more motivation. I PROMISE that from now on, no chapter will be any less than 2,000 words. I want this story to be long, as in 100,000 words. Turns out I'm much closer to that than I thought, we're over 30,000 already! Enough of my rambling, enjoy this chapter!**

 **Tobias' POV**

* * *

Jealously.

That's all I feel. Complete and utter jealousy, all directed at Al, somebody I barely even noticed until now. He was just another of Tris' friends, the boy she stuck up for on the first day of school, somebody who tags along with our group sometimes. Now I'm beyond furious with him. I know now that I was right. I do like Tris, even though I'd die before I'd say so. It happened so slowly, but also so fast. As soon as she was out of hospital, we started spending more time together. Our entire friendship circle did, but I spent considerably more time with her in particular. By December 1st, I knew I had a massive crush on her.

She's the first person I've ever felt this way about. It's like I can't get enough of her, if I'm not with her, I'm bored, and then as soon as I am with her, I'm content. It bothered me at first, purely because the whole school used to assume we were having sex, which terrified Tris, as well as the fact she is 2 years younger than me. She probably doesn't want to be anything more than friends. As well as that, I also hated the fact I wasn't in control of my emotions and feelings. It didn't take long for me to change my mind, and realize that I did like Tris as more. Of course I did.

I knew I was staring at her at the diner tonight. I couldn't help myself. She's too pretty to not. I don't like her for her looks, although she is one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen, I like her because she's brave, but also selfless and intelligent, and she always has something to say for herself, like the Candor, but much more polite. I have a feeling she could be Amity too if she tried, but she has told me herself she would hate to be Amity.

I was so ready to ask her right then and there. I was so ready to just say "Hey, Tris, wanna go to the dance on Friday, with me?" but I didn't. I didn't say that because I didn't want her to say no. If she said no, I don't know what I would've done. I probably would've left right then. This, however, is much worse than any possible rejection. Knowing she likes somebody else.

God, I really, really want to punch Al right now. I don't even know what I'm going to do, as I lie here on my bed, just staring at the ceiling. I have to go to the dance, I have no other option. Because I've already asked Nita. Why, why, why did I do that?!

I hate Nita. I don't hate many people, but Nita definitely makes the cut. She follows me around like a stalker, and she might as well have heart eyes the way she looks at me. She's constantly leaning against walls around me, trying to look casual, but she's staring right at me, usually twirling her dark hair in her finger and looking me all over. It makes me sick.

She never stops flirting with me, no matter how many times I tell her I'm not interested. Now I've really screwed up, because she's going to think because I asked her to the dance that we're a thing now. I want to call it off, just call it all off, but it's too late for that now. She's already bought her dress and everything, and I know she'd lose it if I cancelled.

With my head completely whirling with thoughts, I decide that there is no other option to bang my head against the wall. This attracts the attention of Hana in the next room, who is now standing in the doorway, with her arms crossed, just watching me with a concerned expression on her face.

"You okay there?" she says, raising her eyebrows at me.

"Yeah, just fine." I say casually, sitting back on my phone so she'll pretend it never happened.

"Of course, because when you're just fine, you bang your head against the wall. What's up honey?" she asks, now sitting at the foot of my bed with a very worried expression all over her face.

"I've really messed up. I asked _Nita_ of all people to the dance on Friday and I can't back out." I say, rubbing my hand across my face.

"Why the hell did you do that?" she says, looking like I just told her pigs can fly. I have told her all about Nita, well, Zeke has. She hates her just as much as he does.

"It's complicated." I state but I know she's going to see right through that.

"That won't cut it. You always have a choice though, so you can back out if you want to." she says, shrugging and staring me down.

"Swear you won't tell Zeke and Uriah?" I say, giving her a serious look. If they found out...I'd never hear the end of it.

"You have my word." she says with a nod. Hana doesn't lie.

"I...I really, really like Tris." I say, not looking at her. She scoffs.

"Oh, honey, I know. The others may not see it, but I do. So why aren't you taking her to the dance?" she asks, and I stare at her. How did she know!?

"She's going with somebody else." I say, and I'm sure the jealously can show in my eyes.

"Oh. I'm really sorry, that's awful. Does she like him-" Hana starts, but is cut off by my phone ringing. It's Shauna. Hana stays quiet, but doesn't move. She's listening in.

"Hey, Shauna. What is it?" I say, trying to speed this along.

"Don't talk to me like that, this is good news." she snaps with an annoyed tone.

"What?" I snap back, impatient.

"Tris isn't going with Al to the dance." she says. I freeze. A million weights have just been lifted from my shoulders.

"What?" I say, and I'm sure she can hear the joy in my voice.

"Yeah, yeah, Romeo. She's not going with Al, but she is going. Just thought I'd let you know." she states, before hanging up. I bring my phone away from my ear and smile, shaking my head in disbelief. Hana squeals.'

"What are you waiting for? Break it off with this Nita girl! Oh, and Tris definitely likes you back, so don't you worry about that." she says, before hurrying out the room. Probably to order some stupid tux for the dance. Her words do leave me a little confused. If she could tell that I liked Tris, did she mean it when she said that Tris liked me back? She couldn't...could she? Did she notice the same thing with Tris that she noticed with me?

Once I break out of my deep thought I text Nita, making sure to word this firmly, but not meanly. I know she probably got really, really excited that I actually acknowledged her existence other than me turning her down.

 _4: Hey Nita, I'm sorry but I'm cancelling Friday night. I'm not actually interested, sorry. Hope you find another date_

I know it sounded a bit blunt, but I hope it was enough to convince her that I'm really not into her. I doubt it though.

 _Nita: Are u KIDDING me!? Whatever. I'm sure I have a whole line of guys just waiting. Enjoy your night of loneliness._

If she thinks that offends me, she's wrong. I didn't expect her to be so aggressive, but she was so damn conceited I couldn't care less. Now for the hard part. It shouldn't be so hard to ask her out. It was easy as pie to ask Nita out, but why is it so hard with Tris? _Because you know you like her damn well. Her opinion counts to you!_ I shut out the stupid voice in my head, and pull up Tris' number.

 _4: Shauna told me you weren't going to the dance on Friday with Al anymore, so I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?_

She doesn't reply at first. I panic a little, worrying I've scared her off, or she doesn't like me. Those thoughts are quickly banished by a sweet but slightly shy response.

 _Tris: I'd love to, but I thought u were going with Nita?_

I smile at my phone. Of course she would ask that. Of course she'd take the time to actually make sure she wasn't upsetting anybody.

 _4: No. I was, but I called it off. I'd rather go with u._

I suddenly realise how stupid and flirty that sounded, but it's too late to take it back now; it's already been sent. I really, really hope she doesn't take that as some kind of stupid pick-up line. Although it could easily be, though not intentional.

 _T: I'd love to, and I'd much rather go with u too. So, is this a date thing or a friend thing?_

I'm not sure how to answer that question. I am unbelievably happy she said yes, but do I say it's a date and possibly scare her off, or do I possibly disappoint her by saying it's just a friend thing? I don't take much time to think it over, because I am typing before I even realize it.

 _4: Just a good friends thing. So, do we need to color co-ordinate or anything because Nita had this whole 100 step plan_

 _T: Hahaha LMAO! No, but I'm going dress shopping tmrw so I'll text you when I get my dress what color tie to pick. If u don't want to it's fine tho!_

 _4: No, I will. So what happened with Al?_

 _T: Oh, that. I'm not interested in him like that, and I didn't want to lead him on or anything_

 _4: Same with Nita. So, you're not planning some mad entrance, or a limo or something?_

 _T: God, no! Was Nita? No, Shauna told me she was just walking, but u guys live much closer to school than I do, so I'm not sure how I'll get there_

 _4: Hana will pick u up and drop u off. I'll be in the car too, so don't worry about that_

 _T: I wouldn't worry anyways, Hana's cool_

 _4: So, I just need a tie to match your dress?_

 _T: It doesn't have to be fancy or anything, plz don't go out of ur way. I'll just take a pic of my dress' color so u know what color to have ur tie_

 _4: Why don't u just send a pic of you in the dress?_

 _T: No spoilers! It won't be anything spectacular, I promise. This is my first dance anyways_

 _4: So I have a lot of pressure to make this a good night?_

 _T: No! Don't be silly. I don't dance either, so don't feel pressured._

 _4: Good, because I wouldn't dance if you wanted me too!_

 _T: I'm so excited! I'll c u tmrw at school then?_

 _4: Yeah, see you._

 _T: Bye!_

 _4: See ya Tris_

I chuckle to myself, before walking downstairs to tell Hana that I'm actually going to the dance with Tris, after all. On my way down, it suddenly hits me.

 _Holy hell. I'm going to the dance with Tris Prior._


	19. Chapter 19 - Shopping Day

**Tris' POV**

"What about this one?" Marlene asks for the umpteenth time, holding out yet another dress. It's an emerald green, and if I'm honest, would look so much nicer on her, matching her eyes and her hair and everything. Not me.

"You should try that one. Don't worry, I'll find one, I promise!" I exclaim, looking through another rack in the crowded dress store. The place is packed with girls from school, and other schools, all trying to get unique prom dresses in time for Friday. I've been in here for almost 2 hours, just trying to find a dress that I can afford with the $50 my mom gave me. So far, I've tried on a dress of pretty much every color in the damn spectrum. Maroon, burgundy, cherry red, blood orange, tangerine, burnt yellow, honey, bright yellow, lime, grass green, teal, turquoise, sky blue, navy, royal blue, lilac, purple, dark purple, violet, baby pink, fushia, magenta, hot pink, white, black, and light grey. Oh, and don't forget the 6 pastel dresses Christina forced me into.

Christina and Shauna already have their dresses, because they knew exactly what they wanted when the walked in. Christina's is similar to the cherry red one I tried on, going down to her mid thigh and cutting over her shoulders. Shauna's is a dark green, and is shiny in the light. It goes to her knee, and is completely strapless. It suits her height too, so they both look great. I'm fairly certain Marlene is going to go with the navy silk dress she just tried to give me, with ruffles long the bottom and going over one shoulder. The problem is me.

Coming from Abnegation, I didn't really have any flashy dresses, they were all modest and didn't fit me right. The pressure is on too, because, as Shauna puts it, "You're going to the dance with Four, of all people. He ditched Nita for _you!_ No pressure, but every eye will be on you." That isn't what my anxiety is about, although the idea of every eye on me is a little daunting. No, my fear and worry is because Four's opinion does count, even though I'll tell everybody differently. If he doesn't like my dress, or thinks I look awful, it would only make me more self-conscious of my body, not to mention I want to impress him. I need to stop this. He said we were going as just friends, after all.

When Marlene exits the ivory wood dressing room wearing the navy silk dress, the I see now is the same length as Shauna's, but has ruffles along the bottom and is a bit more dainty and elegant, not that Shauna looks any worse. They both look lovely, unlike me in literally every dress. I'm starting to panic, my thumb nail bitten down to its bed from nervousness.

"This is the one!" Marlene squeals as if it's her wedding dress. I just chuckle like I did with Shauna and Christina, because I can't really blame her. I want to feel beautiful like every other girl. The problem is that I haven't found a dress that can make me feel like that.

"Come on Tris, we need to find you a dress! We need to start somewhere, so what color do you want?" Christina asks, her hands poised in a rack to pull out some different dresses.

"Um...I like blue. Not navy like Marlene's, but baby blue is pretty. Maybe something like that?" I say weakly, hoping she'll take that for an answer. I wasn't lying, but I know she's getting worried. I thought they would be frustrated, but instead they're _worried_ that I won't find a dress in time. My answer must be enough for Christina, because she starts going around the shop lightning speed, pulling out 5 baby blue dresses. She stands in front of me and drops them on the seats Shauna and Marlene have vacated while purchasing Marlene's dress.

The first is an instant no. It is so short I would feel uncomfortable and utterly unlike myself in it. I must say the color is good, because Christina picked out the nicest baby blue dresses. The second is an instant no as well. It looks so Abnegation, as I'm sure many of the girls at the dance will be in.

The Winter, Spring and Summer dances are all school events, held in the event hall. The building is barely ever used, and is slightly smaller than a football pitch. The Abnegation couples don't really dance. They have unspoken rules about courting and physical contact, so the mainly just slow dance a little when those songs are playing, and sit at the sides talking and drinking punch. Their dresses are always long, to their ankles, and long sleeved. In the summer they are medium length. They don't stick to their usual gray; normally they go with neutral, tanned tones or beiges that look quite boring.

The Candor couples are usually in white and black, their faction colors. They don't stand out from the crowd by their outfits, but their demeanor definitely does. They are loud, and dance all the fast disco tunes, drinking cups of punch and pop. They normally end up kissing in corners, because of course, they don't care about other people's opinions.

The Amity couples wear very bright colors. You basically can't have any dull or dark colors, everything must be bright and neon. Hot pink, bright yellow, bright green, everything. The dresses are very diverse, going from long to short, all sorts of neck styles, crazy hair styles, unusual make-up, everything very bright and dance all the fast and crazy songs too, eat their weight in candy and snacks, and never stop laughing. You can see them so obviously standing out from the crowds, telling jokes in huge groups and dancing like idiots. It's kind of fun when you see it, but it's somewhere I don't think I could ever belong.

The Erudite couples stick solidly to royal blue. Everything they wear is royal blue, and they dance rather solidly. Out of all the factions, Erudite have the lowest turnout at dances. I've been told by Caleb that over 90% of every faction turns up, but only 30% of Erudite. They talk to each other quietly, in a very professional tone, but not in the way Abnegation would. No, they talk more arrogantly, turning up their noses at the other factions having fun, in whatever way they are. It makes me sick.

The Dauntless couples are the ones you notice. We where every color under the sun, in every style, length, neck style, beading, pattern, everything is wild. We dance almost every song, and are known for disturbing the peace. We are usually right in the middle of the hall, as I'm told, spinning around in huge circles by our hands and falling over or jumping up and down. Caleb tells me that it annoys the Erudite, because we're so loud, and last year, Zeke Pedrad of all people started a punch war and every Dauntless got involved, soaking a lot of Erudite in fizzy punch. It sounded fun to me.

The 3rd dress in the pile Christina has laid out for me is way too flashy. It is covered in beads, and goes down to the knee. Way too much, it looks over the top and tacky. I push that one in its thick plastic bag along with the other 2, showing I don't like it.

The 4th one is beautiful. It hangs just above the knee, and is a lovely baby blue, almost too bright to be considered it. It is a similar fabric to Marlene's, silky and shiny. The top of the bodice is tight fitting, but it doesn't look uncomfortable. It has some beading around the neckline, but that's about it for detail. It has a lovely shiny line of beads around the middle, and it falls down freely after that point. It's perfect.

I don't even look at the 5th dress, because I'm rushing into the changing room to try it on. I get out of my clothes and boots in record time, and take extra care while putting on the garment. I zip it up by twisting my arm around my back, which is quite the task. I sweep my hair over one shoulder, which is how I plan to have it on Friday night. I look in the full length mirror, something I still find uprising to see.

When I look into the reflective metal, I am pleasantly surprised by what I see. I look pretty. Genuinely pretty. I unlock the door and step out, bare foot. By this time, Shauna and Marlene have returned, and Christina has put the other 4 dresses back. They all squeal when they see it, of course. I allow myself to as well, twirling around to see that the dress allows me to do so perfectly. I look at the price tag. $49.99. Perfect.

I quickly take it off, making sure it has no stains or clips, and I'm relieved to see it doesn't. I zip it back up in its bag, and put on my own clothes. I step out, but then I remember something. I zoom right in on the fabric, and send it off to Four. Now he'll know what color tie to choose.

 _T: Picked a dress out, finally! It was surprisingly hard to choose, there was so much selection!_

 _4: Blue?_

 _T: Yeah, I've always liked that kind of blue. Dainty, don't you think?  
_

 _4: Yeah, it is. So blue tie, right?_

 _T: Right! Now all I have to do is another eternity of shopping with the promzillas..._

 _4: Hahahaha!_

 _T: No joke! They've gone INSANE._

 _4: No surprises there. See you later Tris_

 _T: See ya_

I smile as I tuck my phone in my jean pocket. I paid for the dress while texting him, so I am now holding a huge dress bag. The others are smiling at me with knowing smiles.

"What?" I say, looking between their almost identical giddy expression.

"Texting Romeo?" Shauna says with a wink. I roll my eyes and try my best to hide my blush.

"Yes, but he isn't Romeo. We're just going as friends guys, I swear." I say, ans start walking with them through the mall, headed for the make-up section of a large department store.

"Why won't you admit you like each other?" Shauna whines, sighing.

"Not long. The tension is killing everybody." Marlene says matter-of-factly.

"Seriously, I don't fancy him! We're just _friends_ " I emphasize.

They all mutter things, before basically abandoning all sanity in the make-up section. I walk through all the brand booths, looking at all the different make-up products. I brought $20 of my own money for make-up and accessories, so I should have enough. Some of the things I see look very complicated. Contour, highlight, liquid eyeliner...it all looks good, but expensive. I decide to go with an eye shadow that matches my dress, a new mascara, a pale pink lip gloss and an eyebrow kit.

When I get through the checkout, I end up waiting for at least 20 minutes for the others. The come out with hand fulls of things, in shiny boxes and tubes. I decide not to say anything, and spend my last $8 on a cheap blue bag that straps over one shoulder. I think about the things together, and decide I actually have some style.

* * *

"Oh, Beatrice!" my Mom squeals as I twirl around in my dress, with my little blue pumps slid on. When I got home, I was basically commanded to try on my things for them. My Mom is now hugging me very tightly, while Caleb looks full of that stupid protective nature he has, and my Dad looks close to tears.

"Thanks Mom. I think I should tell you...I broke it off with Al. I didn't want to lead him on, and...somebody else wanted to go with me." I say, mumbling the last part.

"Who is it?" my Dad asks, his face now filled with the same protectiveness Caleb's is.

"Four." I say quickly, praying the inevitable outburst from my Father will not happen. It does.

"What?!" he says loudly, startling me.

"It's just Four, you know, the guy who I'm actually really good friends with. We're just friends, anyways." I say shrugging, and starting up the stairs to change out of my dance gear. I hear my Mom murmur as I leave.

"Just friends my foot." she mutters, and doesn't look at me, although I'm confident she wanted me to hear every word. I shake the idea away and change, but when I hang my dress up, I give myself a moment to realize:

I'm going to a dance. A dance with _Four._ The boy who I most definitely have a thing for.


	20. Chapter 20 - The Winter Dance

"Beautiful." my Mom says as she adds the very last pin to my hair. She smiles at me, her hands on my shoulders as she turns me towards the mirror. I'm pleasantly surprised by what I see. The past 2 hours of getting ready for the dance have paid off. My dress is just as pretty now as it was when I tried it on in a store 3 days ago, and it sits perfectly on my short figure, unlike how I believed it would.

I always thought it would look like a potato sack, pinching in, in all the wrong places where the dress makers assume I would have curves and a more feminine figure. This dress however, in its baby blue colour, is fitting to my body. It is tighter at the top, but it doesn't hurt or pinch so tight it looks provocative. It also doesn't highlight the small chest I have been teased about.

The bottom flows out, and has a few small beads that shine a little in certain lighting. My hair is in 2 braids, starting at my forehead, and working their way down my head and neck until they combine at the nape of my neck and continue as one over one shoulder. My Mom even pinned in some tiny little flowers all the way along the braids, the colour of them matching my dress. They shine like the beading on my dress, and completes the outfit perfectly.

I wear a pair of pumps on my feet, and my make-up is natural but quite cute. I have some blue eye-shadow that I lightly applied, so it matches my dress. I have some lip gloss on as well. Overall, I'd say I look quite pretty, if I do say so myself. My Mom must think so too, because her smile shows pride and a happiness I haven't seen before.

"Thanks Mom. I'm almost late, and you know Dad will want to see my dress!" I say with a chuckle, before giving her a quick hug and hurrying down the stairs. I almost trip and fall on my way down, but I manage to catch myself. I hear Caleb snicker a little, but a quick glare from me shuts him up. I walk into the centre of the living room, only to be met by a teary look from my Dad, and one of disbelief from Caleb.

"You're so beautiful Beatrice...all grown up." he says, his voice thick with emotion. I hug my Dad, and suddenly realise that the protective look in his eyes is back. I open my mouth to say something, but close it again, knowing I can't really stop him. Caleb's eyes show the same thing, but he doesn't hug me. He's dressed in his own royal blue Erudite tux, with a blue tie. He's actually going to the dance this year, but I know he was lying when he said he was going to keep an eye on me. He knows I don't need protecting.

He said he would never go again after the Dauntless' punch fight, but I know he's going this year for Susan, our childhood friend who stayed Abnegation. They must be one of the few couples who are in different factions, but they're the strongest couple I know, they're so cute together.

We're interrupted by a knock on the door, and a quick glance out the window proves it is definitely Four, and Hana is in the car. She sees me and smiles widely, waving. I wave back with a similar smile. I walk towards the door, but my Dad beats me to it, opening the heavy wooden door before I can. Four stands there, smiling right at me, his deep blue eyes gazing into mine, making me feel all mushy and my heart rate to pick up.

"Hi Four." I say timidly, giving him a little wave. He smiles wider and waves to me, looking past the thin gap between my Dad and the door hinge right at me. My Dad snaps his fingers, making a sharp clicking sound that draws both our eyes away from each other's, onto his slightly angry gaze.

"You listen to me, young man. Don't be putting your hands anywhere, you hear me?" he says in a sharp, firm tone. Four doesn't back down, or even look intimidated, I knew he wouldn't. Instead he wipes the smirk off his face and says seriously,

"I won't sir." he says, and my Dad steps aside.

"And I want her back by 9." he says, slightly more amused this time.

"She will be." he says, before I step towards him, face to face this time. "Hey Tris." he says with a smile, before holding out a white lily, my favourite flower. I gasp lightly, and take it in my hands, but he stops me before I can.

"I remember you told me this was your favourite flower." he says quietly, almost to himself, before taking it into his warm hand, the other on the side of my head, sliding it behind my ear. The place he put my hand feels like it is on fire, leaving it cold as he moves it away. I can't help the blush that spreads over my cheeks.

"Thank you." I murmur, looking up at his black tux, and the baby blue tie that matches my dress perfectly. His hair isn't gelled like I know some guys' will be, but it is slightly brushed, like he did it with his fingers. Somehow it still looks effortlessly handsome. We must have just been standing staring into each other's eyes for some time, because my Dad clears his throat and gives him a pointed look. We both look away, and I don't look back as he slips his hand into mine loosely, leading me towards the back seat of Hana's car so we can sit next to each other.

"You look beautiful Tris..." he says quietly, but I catch it, and smile in generosity. It makes me feel so, so happy to know he thinks I look _beautiful_ of all things. I think that was meant to stay in his head because he's now blushing as well, which surprises me. Four is shy?! The already present blush on my cheeks spreads across my neck.

"Thanks Four. You look rather handsome yourself." I say shyly, my cheeks on fire practically. He just smiles at me, and I notice his hand is still in mine, but our fingers are now connected. He doesn't pull back.

"Aren't you two just the cutest! You look lovely Tris, dear." Hana practically squeals from the front, her eyes flitting at us in the mirror when she can. Four straightens up a bit, and immediately exclaims,

"Mom, just friends, remember?" he says, clearly embarrassed. Hana just scoffs.

"Whatever you say, dear." she says, but clearly doesn't believe a word he is saying.

We sit in comfortable silence for the rest of the short drive, Hana humming along to the quiet music on the radio. When we get there, we're met by a smiling Hana waving us off, winking at Four, who just rolls his we step out the car, Four doesn't let go of my hand for a second. Turns out Shauna was right, every eye is on us.

There are so many people walking down the concrete path to the hall; I didn't even know there was so many in the school. I thought that due to the lack of dress code, everybody but the Erudite would be blended in, but the divisions between us are still evident, just less than before. You can tell the Erudite from the rest easily, they stick out like sore thumbs with almost identical outfits in royal blue, but everybody else is just the same as normal school, just in different clothing.

The Abnegation are pretty easy to spot too, they walk with their heads tilted down slightly, and not even the couples hold hands or touch each other. I was always told that the simple hair styles and clothing choices made it easy for them to forget themselves and blend in. I never believed that, as I always felt like I was sticking out more in my grey. I now know that was because a girl in black Dauntless gear was hiding underneath. That rule of blending in clearly works here, because the Abnegation just seem like extra people who are there, nothing significant.

The Amity are very obvious to spot. Their bright neon clothing, constant laughter and giggles, as well as them walking with such bounces in their step, makes them clear Amity. They don't seem to notice the annoyed glances they get from the Erudite, and sometimes the Dauntless, they just ignore it and continue having fun. I have to give them respect for that.

The Candor are the same, but they stand out because of their demeanour and aura. They walk fast, hurrying to get into the building. Some of them already have cans of pop in their hands, and are dressed in black and white.

The Dauntless are who I seek out, though my eyes are everywhere, seemingly lost in the lights, colours and sounds. They run wild, often bumping into the other factions, shouting and yelling. They run free, not giving a damn about how the Erudite and even a couple of Abnegation turn up their noses at them. They cheer, and are already singing along to the blaring music inside. Our diversity and freedom to dress how we choose awes me. I turn to Four with an expectant grin, turning my head to see what his opinion is, his fingers still interlocked with my own.

He is already looking at me when I make eye contact with him, a grin of his own plastered across his lips, making me smile even wider. I want to turn my head back, to savour every sight and sound of this night, but I can't. My eyes are locked on Four's, and I simply cannot take them away. My hand feels like it is on fire, like sparks are coming off it. I can't help myself, I can't lie to myself. I want to, I want to pretend it is gone like I did the last few months, but that is impossible.

I have already acknowledged my feelings for him, and now I can't go back. I am too lost in the deep blue eyes, too caught up now to back away from the true feelings I know I have.

By the time I look away, we're already through the door, and Christina is tapping on my shoulder frantically. She's beaming up at me, giggling. Will is stood beside her, but they don't stand as they usually do. Christina leans into Will a little more than usual, and Will's eyes flick over to her as often as he blinks. I know something was going on between them, but they must have finally realised it. Except, Will's tie is not cherry red, to match Christina's dress. No, his tie is a deep violet, to match the short girl with a very tight dress who has just sauntered over, handing a cup of punch to Will. I even see some kind of a smug smirk at Christina.

As soon as I notice this, I look straight over at Christina. She knows I have noticed, because there is a hint of sadness there. It is very brief, but it is there. The moment I see it, she is grabbing my hand, pulling me away from Four, calling over the music,

"We need a quick girl talk in the bathroom! She'll be back in a minute Jack!" she says, snickering over the fact she knows she just got a good dig at me over the fact my very first crush was Jack from Titanic. What can I say, he was perfect. I still love him now, if I'm honest.

Four just smiles widely at me as I wave at him, half running through the crowd, being dragged by Christina. When we finally get into the bathroom, she seems relieved to find it empty. She looks right at me, and the sad look is back in her eyes.

"This is about Will, isn't it?" I ask, looking at her, expectantly. I know exactly what happened, without her even telling me. She suddenly looks even more disappointed, her face falling, her eyes unable to meet mine, tears now filling them. I have a feeling she knew this was gonna happen, because her make-up is waterproof.

"I-I didn't say anything, I thought he liked me back, but then he started seeing Violet, and I-I didn't know what to do, so I brought Al, but he knows we're just friends, but I still really like Will, but he doesn't even notice me!" she rambles quickly, only just getting the words out, because she is near choking with emotion.I grab her in a hug, and she starts crying a little. Once she starts, she immediately pulls back and wipes her tears, shaking her head furiously.

"Don't cry. Will's just oblivious, he doesn't want you upset, I promise. That Violet is a bitch anyways, I've seen her before, always flaunting her excessive cash. Just have fun tonight, and forget about it. He'll see how great you are, I promise." I say honestly, rubbing her back a little in an attempt to cheer her up.

"I'm not going to cry. It's not worth it, it isn't." she says vehemently, and walks off into the crowd, I hurriedly follow her, but she has already zipped off, and I find her a few minutes later, talking to Al, as well as Will and Violet. I now realise how ridiculous it is that she just _had_ to have a dress that matched her name. She is even shorter than me, not that there is anything wrong with that, but she is using it to cling to Will's arm, and to flaunt it, right in front of Christina, who she must know is very upset about all this.

I walk over to Four, who is standing just behind them, partly in their conversation, partly in one just to his right, with Zeke and Shauna. I step right next to him, and suddenly, all his attention is on me, which not only flatters me, but makes all the noise in the background, of the dancing and singing and shouting, to go very quiet. I know I'm blushing, and I know a lot of eyes are on me, many girls sizing me up, to see who Four ditched Nita for.

He hands me a plastic red cup, filled with a dark red liquid that I assume is punch. He lifts his own up slightly, and I knock mine against it gently, in cheers. I sip it, and taste the strange liquid. The fizzy bubbles burn my throat, making me gag a little, but the flavour is nice, fruity almost. Four chuckles loudly when he sees my face. He talks louder than usual to hear me over the noise.

"What did Christina mean when she called me Jack?" he asks, with an amused and curious expression on her face.

"Oh, that. My first crush was Jack from Titanic, and I kinda still like him now. She's never let it go." I explain, giggling slightly. Four just laughs.

"So, do I have to call you Rose all night?" he says with a sip of his punch.

"Of course not! You've seen Titanic?" I ask, pleasantly surprised.

"Who hasn't? One of the most popular films ever, remember?" he says, his eyebrow raised. I blush, and chuckle a little.

"Right." I say, turning my head towards the dance floor, watching the Amity, Candor and Dauntless dancing and jumping to a fast, upbeat disco tune. I see Zeke, turned towards where the Erudite are all standing, but I'm relieved to see Caleb and Susan aren't there. Apparently, he made sure all Abnegation were out of the way, because he is planning to soak every last Erudite in fruity punch. I giggle as I watch both he and Uriah pull out Nerf guns full of the stuff from inside Shauna and Marlene's bags. They offered to carry them too, apparently.

All the Dauntless are now watching them intently, some even pulling out Nerf guns and water guns of their own, filled with punch and fizzy drinks. Somehow, only one Erudite notices, and shouts out,

"It's the Dauntless punch kids again!" before every Erudite head snaps over to our little group, too late. As soon as the words leave his mouth, they are drenched from head to toe, mercilessly from the Dauntless boys carrying water guns. When the pummelling is over, we are all laughing hysterically at their dripping, screeching forms, shaking off their clothes and marching out the door.

"Now those noses are gone, lets resume the party people!" Zeke shouts loudly, everyone cheering at his words, barring the Abnegation. The party quickly resumes.

I turn back to the dance floor, which has since resumed dancing to a much slower tune, all the couples who remained slowly turning and spinning around the flashy flooring. Four is suddenly grabbing my hand and leading me over. When we get there, I stop him in confusion.

"I thought you didn't dance!" I shout, a look of confusion written on my face.

"I don't. You looked like you wanted to dance though, so just go with it!" he calls back, before his hands take purchase on my hips. I gasp ever so slightly, as he pulls me a little closer. There are mere inches between us now, but then my hands work up to his shoulders, and we start to move in time with the others. We don't move as well as some other couples on the floor, but neither of us has stood on the other's foot, and we are still moving in time with the rhythm. I relish the warmth and closeness of the moment. I laugh in disbelief when the song stops, looking up at him.

"That was actually a lot of fun." I say, chuckling and tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"Yeah, it was actually." he says, shaking his head at me, not breaking eye contact. We move off the floor as a much quicker dance starts up, and the dance floor floods up with people again.

* * *

We spend the next hour and a half just dancing, eating snacks, talking, and Four and I eventually work our way back on the dance floor. It's another slow dance, but we move better this time, slightly more practised. He doesn't break eye contact with me, as he says,

"Tris, look. I don't blame you if you hate me for this...but I li-" he starts, his words serious and sincere, but he is cut off by Zeke and Uriah running right between us, calling out apologies as Marlene and Shauna chase after them. Four looks greatly irritated, as the song is now over, and it is 8:50. I have to head home, or he will be forcefully murdered by my Dad.

"Sorry, tell me at the New Year's party?" I suggest, shrugging. I hide my utter disappointment, because I was hanging on his every word, dying to find out what he was trying to tell me, but the moment is over. We get back into Hana's car, but it feels like days since I was last here, although it was only just over 2 hours.

"Yeah, yeah." he says, brushing it off. He looks deep in thought, but I can see the thought dying in his eyes. Hana speaks up, now noticing our interlocked hands.

"So, how was the dance?" she asks cheerfully.

"It was great Mom, I mean it this time." Four says, and his words are sincere. Hana looks utterly thrilled. She turns around to face me, still parked in the school car park.

"You know, this is the very first dance he's been to and enjoyed. Thank you, Tris." she adds, smiling widely at me. I merely blush and give a shy smile back. We drive away towards my house in comfortable silence, my thoughts filled with Christmas and New Years. Zeke, Uriah, and Four are holding a huge New Year's party, but I know for a fact Four has nothing to do with it. He doesn't like parties much, but he liked this one apparently. It's kind of a famous party in school, for the New Year's kisses and a huge glitter filled balloons they pop on midnight. It sounds pretty fun from what I hear.

It's then that I remember the little gift I brought in my handbag for Four, my Mom told me to get something as a gift for taking me to the dance. I wrapped it in generic black paper with flames on it, somehow I found that in stores. I hand it to him.

"I got you this, you know, for taking me to the dance." I say, smiling at him, trying not to become mush from the deep blue eyes staring into mine.

"Tris, you didn't have to, really-" he starts, looking utterly surprised and flustered at the gesture.

"No, it's fine. Just take it, please!" I say, giggling slightly at his surprise.

"Thanks Tris" he says, tearing open the wrapper. His mouth drops when he sees it. I got him a $25 XBox gift card, that I read can be used for the V-Bucks thing on Fortnite that he always talks to Zeke and Uriah about. He smiles so widely, and I know that as a closed off person, he rarely smiles like that.

"Tris, that's insane. Thank you, so much. _Rose._ " he emphasises, making me laugh loudly. I notice now how we are parked right outside my house, in the empty driveway, because our car is in the garage. Both my Mom, my Dad and Hana are all staring at us with such varied expressions it almost makes me laugh out loud, Dad is so protective and angry looking as he opens the door for me to get out, my Mom looks so emotional and Hana looks on the verge of squealing again. I get out the car, and Four goes to sit in the front seat.

When he gets out the car, my Dad moves aside to let me into our house, but rather, I run right up to Four and hug him tightly. He hugs back almost immediately.

"Thanks for tonight. I had a great time." I say, before smiling once again and turning into my house. What a night.


	21. Chapter 21 - Parent's Acceptance

**(A/N: This chapter is dedicated to all those who gave me such lovely and supportive messages following my week's break from writing. It feels right to dedicate this to you, because without your kind reviews, I would not have had the motivation to write this at all. Thank you xxx)**

Christmas came sooner than expected. I stayed at home every day after the dance, seeing as we had a longer Christmas this year than usual. The added bonus was, Caleb didn't finish school until a week later, on the 22nd. I thought that was a bit late, but Erudite stay until the 22nd, Abnegation until the 21st, and all the other factions on the 15th, like mine. Technically, Dauntless finished a bit earlier, because all we did on the last week was joke around and do quizzes instead of class, so really, I've had a very long Christmas holiday.

My mind is still focused on was Four was going to say at the dance. Every time I piece it together in my mind, I always come up with the same answer. _It was nothing! He wasn't going to say anything!_

I know that isn't true though, because he said he didn't care if I hated him for it, which is a pretty big thing to say, seeing as we're quite close friends now. I know I wouldn't go saying things that might make him hate me. I wouldn't risk it. Even Uriah has told me that I'm important to Four, saying that whenever somebody says something about her in their house he immediately joins the conversation. The thought of him being so genuinely interested in me makes my stomach flutter with butterflies.

It's December 22nd today, and right now, I'm sitting watching a bridal dress show with my Mom, even though I'm on my phone and not really focused on it. Mom must notice this, because she pauses the TV, and turns to me.

"Beatrice, darling, what's going on? You've been very quiet since the dance last week." she says, concern in her eyes and the lines in her forehead.

"I'm fine, it's just...can I ask you something?" I say quietly, my nerves getting the better of me. They don't last long, my Dauntless instinct kicking in.

"Of course you can, darling. You can ask me anything, that's what I'm here for." she says sincerely, smiling at me.

"I...I like Four, a lot. I-I don't know what to do, because I don't want to spoil our friendship." I say honestly, looking down at my hands, which are folded on my lap. I suppose this is just proof that I'm not cut out for Candor.

"I had a feeling this was coming. I know you like him honey, I've known for a while now. I understand that you value your friendship, but I think you should just wait. If he likes you back, he'll tell you. From what I see of him when you tutor him, he definitely likes you. Just don't do anything silly, and respect that if he doesn't like you back, he's entitled to that." she says, her advice solid and sound. I think it through in my head, giving her a quick hug, thanking her, and walking upstairs.

Halfway up, I hear my Dad entire the living room and ask my Mom what I was talking about. I stop, making sure they can't see or hear me, before listening in.

"Oh, it was nothing dear. She's just got a little crush on Four, that's all." she says, so casually she knows my Dad will look it over, and react later. I resist a snicker, covering my mouth with my hand.

"Oh, that's fine. Wait, what did you say? She has a crush on _Four?!"_ he responds, emphasising his name. It gives me butterflies to hear his name, but then I realise I have more important things than getting all gushy over a boy.

"Yes, dear. Harmless crush, I assure you." she says, brushing it off like it's nothing.

"Natalie, I used to have a harmless crush on you, you were the only girl I ever had a crush on! This could escalate!" he exclaims in a hushed voice, not noticing my clear indignation to hear him say those words.

"So? Andrew, I know this is all some silly protective father can drop it, because I know you don't have a problem with Four, he's a lovely young man." My Mom says, making me do a Uriah style fist bump in the air.

"Natalie, you know it's just hard to see her growing up." My Dad says in a quiet, nostalgic, slightly hurt voice.

"I know she's still a 5 year old girl in your eyes, but she'll be 15 in a few months. I'm not saying she's going to be with Four forever, Dauntless aren't like Abnegation. They don't have one love that they are with forever. In fact, most of them have at least 5 relationships before they marry. I know some Dauntless who have even stayed with a man for a few nights, then never spoken to them again." My Mom says with a chuckle, and I know she's right. Dauntless don't stay with one person, usually.

My Dad audibly gasps at this, shocked that Dauntless would be so careless with feelings. They really are a world away from Abnegation. My Mom continues,

"She's a responsible girl, our Beatrice is. She won't be like the other Dauntless in that regard, you can tell. It's probably one of a few Abnegation things that will stick with her." my Mom says, the TV now fully switched off, my Dad on the sofa next to her. This must be a topic they've been meaning to get to for a while. I'm not surprised, I know my transfer to Dauntless is quite a transition.

"It's just hard to watch. She went from being a quiet Abnegation girl to being a risk taking Dauntless girl the next." he says, but there isn't surprise in his voice. There wasn't the day I chose Dauntless, now I think about it. Did they know the entire time that I was never suited for Abnegation? Was it that easy to see?

"You know she would never have chosen Abnegation. It isn't who she is, and even though we support her in her decision, it is hard to take. You're right, but she's growing up. When we were her age, we had that same sense of impending adulthood. The need to make our own way in the world. She's having that now, and we need to let her grow up." My Mom says wisely. I shift a little on the stairs, the knowledge of where the stairs are creaky in my mind as I cross my legs on one of the grey carpeted stairs.

"I know. You really think she'll start dating Four, though?" he says, and I hear the same worry in his voice that I heard in my mother's.

"I do, actually. You see the way they look at each other when the other isn't looking. They adore each other. It won't take long, but they're both as stubborn as each other, so I think they'll keep denying their feelings for a little while longer. Not long though I reckon they'll be sending each other Valentine's in a couple months." she says with a chuckle, and even my Dad laughs.

"Will he treat her right, though?" my Dad asks, still concerned about me having feelings for somebody as more than friends.

"He will. We've met his mother, after all. They're good people, and you shouldn't be so quick to judge them because they're Dauntless." My Mom says in an almost scolding tone, that I have never heard before. She has never suggested that my father not be the perfect Abnegation for a second, so to hear that is strange, but it doesn't make me upset, or scared of the change. It just makes me understand better that my parents really are the definition of pure love and adoration for each other. They paint the picture of a good marriage, because they don't see each other as perfect, flawless individuals, rather, equals who they love more than anyone else, and help each other become better. I will always admire them for that.

"You're right. I just don't want to see her heartbroken, because I do see how they look at each other. They've really fallen for each other, haven't they?" my Father says, in an accepting tone. Those words are the last I ever expected to hear from his mouth, because he's admitting that both Four and I have fallen in love with each other. The first part is easy to hear. I have fallen for him, head over heels in fact, but the second part is a bit harder to get my head around. My Mom and Dad fell for each other around my age. If they see love so easily when it comes to me, can they see it so easily when it comes to Four? I certainly hope so, because hearing this conversation has given me a lot more hope that my feelings will not go unrequited.

"They have. It's clear to see, and their friends see it too. But Beatrice is new to this, and I know from Hana that Four is too. He's very popular, Four is. The girls at school fall for him left right and centre, but he never wanted anything to do with it, for that very reason. He likes Beatrice, which is a sign of something strong. He has fallen in love with her." my Mom says, and I decide to leave from my position on the stairs after that. It feels wrong to hear any further, like I am meant to let fate play out, without having the prior knowledge of my wise parents.

Their conversation does leave my mind whirling, even more so than before. It seems that every time somebody brings up the topic of my feelings for Four, they always say he likes me back. The question is, do they really know? Or do they just think so? I don't want to bet my friendship, possible humiliation and heartbreak on whims, despite them coming from people like my parents, Uriah and Christina. Despite how they have made me feel more certain of Four's feelings for me, I am still not concrete sure. I don't think I ever will be unless he tells me himself. Which may never happen, because I can't bring myself to get the words out. Every time I think I'm going to say it, every time I think I'm going to confess my feelings, a nagging voice in my head tells me that this isn't the right time, or there are too many people, or that I'm being foolish.

It also doesn't help that Christina isn't the most reliable source right now. She has been going through her own bout of heartbreak, because Will does seem indeed very pleased with Violet. Will does not know that Christina thinks of him as more, and she wants to keep it that way. It's a wise decision, because Violet would turn her life to shambles, being the popular little brat she is. I'm trying to be there for her, but it's difficult because I'm just as biased as her. I don't like Violet, because she is sly and rude. It doesn't help that Christina knows that I have something for Four, and she feels it has a large chance of turning into a relationship.

I make it up in my mind then, right then, that I will tell Four exactly how I feel at Zeke's New Year's party. If he doesn't feel the same, I'll say no hard feelings and move on, no matter how hard it will be. I forcefully shove the nerves away, instead focusing on how the party might turn out to be a much happier occasion than I anticipated. But that's just a hope.


	22. Chapter 22 - Moonlight Confession

I meekly knocked on the door of Four's and the Pedrad's home. I had no idea what to expect, but I knew Zeke's parties were famous for being wild, especially his New Year's one. The party is already raging, and through the window, I can see a lot of girls in very skimpy dresses, with flawless hair and make-up. I suddenly feel a little self conscious in my knee length, dusted pink coloured dress. My knees are almost knocking together, they're shaking so much with the cold. I stand quite weakly in front of the door, wishing I'd worn more on top of the dress than just a thin white cardigan.

The door swings open in a split second, and I gasp lightly, as I was looking at the snow, and the door swinging open startled me. I smile when I see Four standing there, his smile mirroring mine. He stands aside, and I step in, my arms still shivering from the cold. My heart is absolutely thundering, and my cheeks are fighting a blush, because I know tonight I'm telling Four how I feel. And I'm not chickening out like some kind of a pansy cake, as Uriah would say. I just hope he doesn't absolutely hate me, or that we're all awkward around each other now.

"God, you must be freezing. I've been waiting ages for you, I bloody hate these parties." Four says honestly, leading me through the crowd. Multiple people bump into me, including Uriah, who smiles and says, "Hey Tris! Welcome to the famous party!" he says with a dramatic flourish, making me giggle. He smells like the same punch they had at the Winter Dance last week. We keep walking through the crowd, which I'm confused as to how it fits in the house, it seems the entire school is here, but the house, although not small, is no mansion by any means.

We finally stop at the kitchen table, which is covered in snacks, and a punch bowl, as I assumed. Four hands me a cup filled with the stuff, which I sip on. I'm not quite used to all the fizzy, flavourful drinks Dauntless have. I was used to just water, or maybe dilute juice every once in a while back in Abnegation.

"You look lovely, by the way." he says with a shy smile. Four? Four, of all people, is smiling shyly. What the hell?!

"Thank you..." I say quietly, hardly loud enough to be heard over the blasting music, which is some kind of dance tune that doesn't have any lyrics, just sounds and a deep beat the people were just jumping and dancing too in the living room. Four himself was wearing a pair of black jeans, with rips in the knees, and a maroon muscle tee that only emphasised his biceps, which weren't disgustingly big, but very attractive. My blush only intensified, but the room was dark, barring a few bright, multicoloured lights, flashing rapidly.

Christina walks over to me, and for once, she doesn't look sad, she just looks okay. I keep telling her that there are more important things than Violet and her bitchiness, but she's still brokenhearted. Tonight, she really went to town with the dress and make-up.

She wears a short, strapless dress that looks good on her, accentuating her figure. Her short hair is styled so it lies perfectly around her face, which draws attention to her full coverage foundation and brown smokey eye. Her lipstick is a bright red, and contrasts so wildly from my simple outfit.

"Hey girl!" she exclaims as she saunters over, a couple guys around us looking at her, their eyes wide. I giggle at it, but she doesn't say anything. This must have been happening all night.

"Hey, you have a nice Christmas?" I shout over the blaring music. I hear a yell from the other room, and whip my head to see Zeke being carried overhead by all the people in there, chanting about the party.

"Yeah! You?" she yells, and she notices how Four is standing right behind me. "Hey, Four!" she shouts. He nods in greeting to her, standing close enough to me that I can feel his natural body heat. I try to pretend I don't notice, but his cologne is one of the best things I've ever smelt.

"Yeah, it was good." I reply to her question, but as soon as the words leave my lips, she grabs my elbow and drags me off again, just like she did at the Winter Dance. This is starting to become a routine, so Four just has to look at me in the split second I can see him before the crowd ills the empty space I left, for him to understand what's happening. When we get to the hallway, she pulls me right outside, not stopping to even wait for the bathroom, since there is a long line.

"What? You gotta stop doing that!" I say in mock indignation, but I'm laughing all the same.

"Yeah, yeah. I know you want alone time with Four, and trust me, you'll get that. But I have tea to spill." she says excitedly, making me in turn just as excited. It may be cliche and stupid, but I do love a little drama.

"Spill." I say, listening out.

"Violet is out of the picture. Will dumped her. She was in the _guys_ locker room, snogging some dude during the game last week. Turns out Will left his water bottle in there and was going back to get it, but there was his girlfriend - sucking face with someone else. Will didn't even look at him, he just pushed him off her and told Violet she was vile and dumped her!" she squeals, jumping up and down.

"That's great!" I say, laughing at her excitement.

"I know, right?" she says, laughing with me, before walking back into the house. The crowd is so dense now that I don't find her, so I just head for the snack table, where he last was. When I finally get there, after shoving through multiple people who were not willing to budge, only to find he was not there. I sigh, and go back to milling around, looking for him. When I do finally find him, all I see is him backed up against a wall, clearly trying not to vomit, because Nita is standing right there, too close to him to be considered reasonable, a sly smirk on her lips.

A feeling of intense anger courses through me, not jealously. Four clearly doesn't want her, because he's trying to push her off politely, but she isn't having it. Instead, I feel anger, because she's overstepping her boundaries. Even if I didn't feel for Four what I do, I would still be angry, because she's invading a good friend's personal space without permission.

I suddenly find myself taking a couple steps forward so I can hear what she's saying.

"You know...I never really liked Nate...I'd look so much better with you..." she says in a disgusting seductive tone, running a long, manicured fingernail up his bicep. I take a few steps forward, so I am now right next to Four's side. She scowls.

"What do you want, slut?" she snaps, causing me to hold in a laugh. That's the mst pathetic thing I've ever heard. Can she not back off?

"I just thought you'd like to know how dumb you look right now. He's practically gagging, so just leave him alone. He's not into you." I say with a short laugh, before she steps forward, her hand outstretched, swinging it to slap me. Just before it hits my cheek, Four grabs her hand and pushes her away.

"Get the hell out of here. Don't come in here and try to seduce me and then try to slap one of my best friends. The door's that way, and don't even think of coming back." he says coldly, but there is so much aggression in his voice it is almost comical. Nita just huffs, and walks off, her feet stamping.

"Thanks for that. I really owe you." he says genuinely, smiling down at me. I shrug.

"It was nothing." I say. He checks his watch, before taking my hand in his and leading me to the patio outside. "What are you doing?" I shout over the music, once again.

"I can't pass this up." he calls back, before we're fully outside, the air nipping at my skin, but I barely notice because my hand is providing enough heat for my whole body. I stand up, and look at the sky. There are no clouds, so every star is shining bright and the moon casts its light onto us. I gasp in awe.

"It's beautiful...is it almost midnight?" I ask, turning to him. He isn't looking at the stars, he's looking at me. I blush and look away, my eyes trying to avoid his gaze out of pure shyness. Then I remembered what I set out to do tonight.

"Yeah, it's only a minute to go." he says, his knuckles brushing mine. I blush harder, but fight off my nervousness, and start saying things that sound terribly embarrassing.

Suddenly, a loud countdown starts inside, starting at 20. _20, 19, 18, 17..._

"Four...I want to be hinest with you. I-I know you'll say no, and I know you don't even like me, let alone-" I start, still avoiding eye contact by looking at my shoes.

 _16, 15, 14..._

"Tris, I brought you out here for a reason, you know. I don't want to spend midnight with anyone, but you." he says, edging forward just a little. This couldn't possibly mean- _13, 12, 11, 10, 9..._

My heartbeat picks up, racing at a speed that pounds against my ribs. I can feel every breath, every sensation, as Four's head edges closer to mine. _8, 7, 6..._

"Four...I like you. More than a friend, I mean." I can't look away from his eyes. They burn into my very soul, the warmth of his breath so close it tickles my face.

 _6, 5, 4, 3..._

"I like you too." he says. _2, 1! Happy New Year!_ Everyone yells those words inside the building, but they sound like mere whispers, because in that moment, Four's hands are on my cheeks, and his soft lips are fitting to mine. It takes me a moment to comprehend what is happening, but when I do, I put both of my hands around his neck, kissing him back. It's light at first, our lips just pressing together, but then we gain confidence, and we kiss a little harder, more sure. It doesn't burn anymore, like I'm on fire, I feel safe, secure. I feel grounded in a reality so perfect it feels like a fantasy.

After what feels like forever, but is probably only a few seconds, we break apart, smiling. His eyes don't leave mine, instead, they shut again, because I grab his collar with my hands and pull him back in. I feel that self consciousness I have coming back, but I push it out. He kisses me back, and eventually, we pull away so we can breathe.

"T-That was my first kiss..." I breathe, chuckling very quietly under my breath. He does the same, but he doesn't stop smiling.

"Mine too. And just so you know...my name's Tobias. My real name, I mean." he says very quietly, so nobody but me hears. I feel a new level of feeling. He's trusted me with a secret that he holds close to his heart, and that alone is enough to make me the happiest I've been in a long time.

"You'd trust me with that?" I breathe in disbelief, not even realise I'd said it until I did.

"I'd trust you with my heart. So, would you like to be my girlfriend, Tris?" he asks, seemingly braver than ever after that kiss.

"I'd love to. And...you can call me Beatrice, if you want." I say with a sincere smile.

"Then we're officially dating, Beatrice." he says, winking at me.


	23. Chapter 23 - The Morning After

When I wake up the next morning, it takes me a moment or two to remember what happened tonight. The moonlight on Four's face last night, as we stood outside on his patio, and I told him how he felt. And him saying he liked me back, and then his lips were on mine, and it was truly heavenly. I can't help the stupid grin on my face as I shuffle down the stairs, looking like an Amity. My hair is a mess of tangles, there are dark bags under my eyes, make-up residue on my cheeks and nose, and I'm yawning widely when I sit down at the kitchen table. Yet, despite looking dreadful and feeling drained and exhausted, I still say good morning to all my family with a wide smile.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were Amity, not Dauntless." my Mom states, looking up from her cereal for a moment, yet I know that all of their eyes are on me now, because I'm so cheerful. I'm not normally a pessimist, or an optimist, I'm just somewhere in between, but today, I'm just a ray of sunshine. I don't say anything, but I'm still grinning as I stand up and butter some toast.

"What? I'm just normal." I say casually, shrugging, and sitting back at the table. Caleb immediately speaks up. I can tell my cheeks are naturally flushed.

"You're all cheerful, and you're still smiling. You never smile this much. What happened?" Caleb asks, his Erudite curiosity shining through.

"Nothing, nothing." I say, my voice higher than usual as I take a big bite of my toast.

"Beatrice, what's going on?" My Dad asks, his tone more serious, yet not cross or angry. I recently learned that he was once an Erudite, and my mother a Dauntless. Needless to say, it was one of the most surprising discoveries I've ever made. It explains a few things, like how my Mother was more open with me when I chose Dauntless, or how my Dad asks more questions than most of the adults who were Abnegation, but it's still a bit strange to me.I always imagined my parents were born and raised by parents who chose Abnegation as teens and continued that through life, but all my grandparents passed away before I could know them long enough to remember anything, so it might not be so unbelievable that my parents were born into other factions.

"Just some things at the party. It isn't a big deal though." I say, shrugging it off, but I can see the curiosity in my Dad's and Caleb's eyes. It's strange to be able to see it, even though it's probably been there all along. My Mom looks up at me with a knowing look, which she shares with my Father. His eyes hold a different kind of look, more like a concern or fear. It's then that she smirks at me, before going back to being her usual Abnegation self, though she never stopped being it, and looks back to her now finished breakfast.

They all stay quiet, except Caleb obviously. It's fascinating to watch the change in our family dynamic after mine and Caleb's transfer to other factions. Where we used to eat in silence, Caleb and I fill the space with noise and conversation, not having to look down in silence because it was Abnegation to do so.

"What happened at the party?" he asks, as if he can't help this curiosity. I'll admit, I have a curiosity like that sometimes too, it's just not as strong as Caleb's. Almost as soon as nobody else spoke up, he immediately asks what happened, wants me to specify. I want to glare at him, but I don't think he means any harm.

"I kind of...got a, um, boyfriend." I say quietly, my voice slightly more timid. I don't look up, but Caleb drops his spoon with a loud clatter, and out of the corner of my eye I see my Mom smirking with a knowing look in her eye and my Dad's jaw hanging open.

"You got a what?!" Caleb gasps, looking at me with utter disbelief, his eyes not leaving my face. He's genuinely surprised at this. I turn to my parents, but my Dad's expression is a little like Caleb's, yet I know from the conversation I heard him have with my Mother that he knew this was coming, but he just wasn't expecting it so soon, I guess.

"A boyfriend. Is it that hard to believe?" I ask, looking around at all of them. My Mom smiles sweetly, while Caleb just gapes at the floor and runs a hand through his hair.

"Of course not sweetie." My Mom assures me kindly, smiling at me. She doesn't seem to bothered, thankfully.

"It isn't number boy, is it?!" he suddenly blurts out, and it shocks me that with his logical mind, that is the next thing he thinks to ask. I find myself blushing, because number boy is Four, or as I know now, Tobias. I smile, a little dazed off as I remember him disclosing his name to me.

"Uh...yeah, it's Four." I say awkwardly, giving Caleb a weak smile. Suddenly he glares, but not at me, not at anyone.

"Are you kidding me? Beatrice, you can't be serious! I have classes with him and his brothers, Mom, they're just Dauntless hellions!" he says loudly. I feel a burst of both anger and pride at the word "hellion" because everyone calls the Dauntless hellions, and now I'm one of them. It's just a word, not an insult.

"You're forgetting that your sister is a Dauntless. Calm down, Caleb." My Mom scolds, looking up at him with a cold stare I've never seen her give him before.

"Sorry. You're not joking, are you?" he asks, in one last weak attempt to pretend it's not true. I shake my head proudly, because the full weight of it hits me. Four is really, really sought after by the Dauntless girls. Hell, Nita straight up left one of the Dauntless football players for a weak chance, and here I am, his first girlfriend. He's turned down countless girls, yet he didn't think twice before asking me to be his girlfriend. The thought is both nerve-racking and exciting. Caleb just leaves the table, presumably to get ready for some study group he's going to today.

We all start school again tomorrow, so everyone is doing pretty much nothing because we want to get that last bit of rest and relaxation before school starts again.

"So, you're dating Four, Beatrice?" My Dad says, meeting my eyes. He looks a little stiffer than before, as if deep in thought. I nod, but can't help the smile on my face.

"When did this start? he starts, not in a curious way like Caleb before, but in a more accepting way, like he wants to understand my choice to have a boyfriend at what he would consider a young age.

"Just last night. We had a New Years' kiss, and then he asked me to be his girlfriend. I said yes." I say, but just as the words leave my mouth and my Mom's smile widens, does my phone start ringing. I didn't even realise I brought it downstairs with me, but I have to answer. The caller is Tobias, after all.

"Sorry, I have to go get ready." I say bluntly, before rushing up the stairs, into my bedroom, answering the phone quickly.

"Hey, Tris. I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date? Today, I mean." he says, and I can hear a hesitation in his voice. It makes my heart beat faster.

"I'd really like that. What time?" I ask, gathering clothes already.

"I can meet you at the bowling alley at 11?" he suggests, sounding much more relieved now.

"Yeah, yeah that sounds great." I say, trying to sound casual when my heart is racing and feeling like it's going to burst out of my chest as I rush around my room, pulling out a few outfits, and trying to decide between them.

"I'll see you there then?" he asks, sounding a little unsure. I sound the same. Turns out neither of us has any idea how the hell this works.

"Yeah, see you there. By the way, I've still got your name saved as Four on my phone, just in case somebody sees it. Is that okay?" I ask, clenching my teeth in anticipation.

"I really appreciate it, actually. Thanks Tris." he says, sounding grateful.

"Your welcome. See you soon," I say, smiling brightly. He chuckles at me, and I can't help but chuckle back. _Did I just successfully flirt with someone? With Tobias of all people?! I think I did._

"See you later." he says, before I hang up.

I look at the few outfits I have laying on my bed, trying to decide which one of the three. One is my pair of black skinny jeans, with a dark violet top that hangs loosely, stopping just below my belly button. The second is a pair of black leggings with white stripes down one side, and a white top similar to the violet one, but has the Adidas logo on in black. The third is a jumpsuit of sorts, a one piece black outfit with red roses on, and sleeves like a tank top. I decide against it, it seems too formal and summery for a date to the bowling alley on the 2nd of January.

I decide on the violet top with my black skinny jeans, putting on my black trainers with them, and brushing my hair out. I even have enough time to straighten my hair, which I normally detest doing, because my hair is so long, but I do it anyways. I add some foundation and mascara to my face, but keep it simple. I'm told I look nicer when I go simple with my make-up.

I check the small clock on my bedside table, hanging up the spare clothing on various hangers and putting them back into my closet, before grabbing my one shoulder purse bag and bouncing down the stairs, my spirits high. I couldn't actually believe this. I was going on a date with Four. A DATE. I call out a goodbye to my parents, but what I didn't realise was they were right next to the door, in our living room, watching me. My Mom was smirking at me, something I saw her doing a lot more than usual lately.

"Where you off to, sweetie?" she asks, sipping her tea.

"Uh, the bowling alley." I say casually, trying to get out the door, but then she says something that makes it inevitable for me to hide who I'm going with. "With who? I know all your friends are at home relaxing today, it is the last day of the holidays after all." she states, silently asking me if I'm going with Four.

"Oh, I'm going with Four...it's kind of a date." I say, before bidding them a final goodbye and slipping out the door, wrapping my jacket tighter around me when I realise how cold it is. I'm just getting off my driveway before I freeze, gasping, because a pair of 2 warm, strong arms are lifting me into the air. A familiar deep laugh echoes around the air, and I relax, laughing too. I spin around as soon as I'm on the ground, laughing as I see Tobias' gleeful face. I smack his arm playfully, before he takes my hand in his. It feels nice. It makes my heart beat faster, as I realise we're walking towards our first date.


	24. Chapter 24 - The Past

My hands are clasped together as Tobias and I sit at a booth in the restaurant/diner in the bowling alley. It isn't an awkward silence, just a confused one. We both start to talk, after finishing long sips of our milkshakes, mine vanilla and his chocolate. I giggle and he laughs at how uncoordinated we are, before he says I can go first.

"I've got no idea how to do this." I say bluntly, finding it difficult to meet his eyes, knowing how disappointing this must be for him. He starts dating me, his first girlfriend, and I'm all awkward and lost on how to do anything.

"Tris, I've got zero idea how to do this, you're my first girlfriend too, you know." he says sincerely, looking me directly in the eye, and I smile at him, taking another sip of my milkshake, gasping internally as his warm hand slides into mine underneath the table. I calm my shaking with a deep breath, taking yet another sip of my milkshake. I continue, thinking he doesn't totally get what I'm saying.

"Yeah, but what if I screw it up? I wasn't lying when I said I really liked you, and I know you weren't lying either...but what if you get bored of me? What if this doesn't work out?" I gush, spilling my heart out, and it's nerve racking to put it on the line like that. His ocean blue eyes still look intensely into mine, still looking into my soul.

"Tris, I won't get bored of you, Jesus, you're more interesting than every girl at school put together! Even if it doesn't work out, we can still be friends, right?" he asks, and then my foot moves on its own accord, linking with his, the butterflies in my stomach only increasing. I nod, before smiling wider at him.

"Yeah. Can I ask you something?" I ask, trying to be cautious about what I'm going to ask him. I know that it's probably a sensitive subject, not that Tobias is one to get sensitive or emotional. He nods, still not looking away from my face, like he's taking in every inch of it, every one of my features so they're ingrained in his memory. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't doing the same, because I'm paranoid that at any one moment, he'll just ditch me and then I'll be left with an empty feeling in my heart where he used to be. "How did you get around to living with Zeke and Uriah?" I say quietly, trying to keep the conversation strictly private.

Normally, he would retract inside himself, ignoring the question and lashing out, but he doesn't, his hand stays in mine, his ankle stays looped around my own, and he doesn't get annoyed, which makes me even more happy that he trusts me.

"It's kind of depressing, actually. Nobody but Zeke, Uriah and Hana know about it. You sure you want to know?" he asks, his tone serious and his eyes heavy with something I can't describe, but it hurts to see it on his face anyways. I nod in answer to his question, ready to listen. I know he's not the kind of person who will want sympathy and grovelling, so I think it's best if I just listen and take it in. He continues, sighing before he speaks.

"Well, my mother was a drug addict, and my father was an alcoholic. So, they were both on crash courses anyways, but they just had to meet at a bar, get drunk and make me in the back of a car." he starts, his voice sharp with clear disdain for the people he talks about. It makes me angry to hear already, though they haven't done anything too damning yet, though I assume it's gonna get much, much worse.

"Yeah, well neither of them remembered much at all about even meeting each other, but they stayed together until I was born. The whole thing was just the epitome of abuse, my father beating her really badly, even when she was pregnant. Last year I was actually told that full story, and it turns out it's a miracle I even exist after that. So, I was born, and neither of them really had any idea what the hell to do except abuse me, to be honest. With my mother, it was mostly verbal, though it wasn't that bad because she was barely around, probably doing drugs. With my father, it was all physical. Almost every night from when I was about 7 I got whipped on the back with his belt, and I have the scars to prove it, too." he says, his voice hushed and quiet, my hands up to my face as I gasp, my face contorting in anger and disgust, as the 2 people who are meant to love you unconditionally abused him in such a way.

"On my 16th birthday, the pair of them took off for France, although I don't think they spent much time together. My father was probably drinking away his problems, and my mother probably unconscious for most of it. One day, though, they got into an accident, because my father was drunk, and the pair of them got killed. They were too damn lazy to even write a will, so I spent 3 days in a foster home until they could figure out who I was meant to be looked after by. Hana came marching in after 3 days, fuming about everything. I was threatened by my father that he would beat me within an inch of my life if I ever told, so she was told about all the abuse that day. I've been best friends with Zeke since kindergarten, so she's always been more of a parent than those 2 were, and I think she still regrets not seeing what was going on. She had to look after me for a week, under supervision, before she was cleared to look after 's about it." he finishes, and looks up to see my reaction.

My immediate reaction is fury. I want to beat his parents within an inch of their lives for what they did to him, but I know that's irrational, so I just stand up, and move to the other side of the booth, sliding in next to him, and put my arms around him.

"If they were still alive, I promise I'd kill them. You have no idea how pissed that makes me, you deserved so much better. Your last name is Eaton, isn't it?" I ask, the use of bad language rare because I don't use it, just showing how angry I am. Suddenly, I remember. I remember the house identical to my own, 5 houses down, that my parents never spoke about. I remember the tall boy, a few years older than me, just for a moment when I was younger, who had dark hair, whose eyes met mine for a split second before they vanished behind a curtain. I was sure I'd imagined the entire thing, because I never saw him again, and then the owners of the house died, and I never saw him at the house, or grieving, or anything. But now I know, I know why he flinches and looks cautious when he comes near my house, my estate, because it is a place that holds many nightmares and dreadful memories for him. He nods, and now I know for definite, that he was the boy who lived in the house with the mailbox that read "Eaton."

"You lived near my house. I saw you once." I say, my eyes glazing over, regret hitting me as I realise what I could've done. I could've gone knocking, asked for him to play with me and Caleb, but I didn't, and I regret it, even if I was just a child who couldn't have known anything about it.

"Yeah, you were the little blonde girl. I only realised when I came to your house the first time, but yeah, I remember." he says, smiling slightly at the memory. My eyes are still glazed over.

"I was so close, I should've done something, I could've done something-" I start, my voice rushed and panicked, as I start to stress. He pulls me back in, tugging me close and running a hand through my hair. It feels so foreign, yet so nice to feel a caress to soft and meaningful.

"You could never have known. And it doesn't matter anymore, because you aren't looking at me like I'm a kicked puppy or something." he says, and before I can respond, he puts a hand on my hair, pressing it to the back, holding his head to mine as he presses our lips together in a sweet kiss. I kiss back, and it's nice, closed mouth and soft. It's a relief, it's a weight off my shoulders because I no longer have to push away those feelings of wanting to kiss him or wanting to hold his hand, because now he's doing both, his fingers laced with mine and his lips on my own.

We pull away, and I know the anger is gone from my face, yet I still feel it, despite it being more subtle than before. "You're not a kicked puppy, you've gone through something incredibly hard, and you're incredibly strong for surviving it." I say, and his just rubs my knuckles with his thumb sweetly, in a soft, comforting caress.

We finish our milkshakes, but we don't head onto the bowling alley like we planned, because we're too caught up talking to each other, learning every little fact about each other.

"You've never been to an arcade?" Tobias exclaims, his eyes wide like I just told him I can see ghosts. I giggle and shake my head, because I haven't ever been to an arcade.

"They barely exist anymore!" I say though a laugh, as Tobias looks at me with a smile, but a bigger one in his eyes, sparkling with happiness. It makes me feel so good to know I put that there.

"Okay, our next date, I'm taking you to an arcade." he says pointedly, and I giggle again, before a hand slams on our table and both our heads snap up, both of us irritated at none other than Nita leaning over our table, her face radiating fury and jealousy. She's scowling at me.

"Having fun, loser?" she spits, and I move away from her out of instinct. I don't answer her, because Tobias does before I can think of a comeback.

"Nita, just back off. Leave me and my _girlfriend_ to our date, please." he says curtly, and Nita's jaw literally drops.

"Excuse me? This skinny, pale, ugly bitch is your girlfriend?" She practically shrieks, and I can't look at either of them, because she knows that she's cut deep with that comment. I am skinny, pale, and although I'm not ugly, I'm not pretty by any means.

"Nita, you're the one acting like a jealous bitch right now. She's beautiful, and she's genuine, unlike you, so back the hell off." he says coldly, and she marches away, leaving Tobias to stand up and sit next to me. I try to look up, but now I'm being stupid and emotional because tears are forming in my eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm being stupid, but she's right, I'm skinny and flat chested and-" I start, but my head is on his shoulder, his free hand rubbing my shoulder blade, his lips kissing the top of my head.

"You're not any of those things, Tris. You're beautiful, and just because you don't wear fake tan and have a massive chest doesn't mean you're any less gorgeous." he whispers, and I pull him closer to me, thanking every lucky star in the sky for somebody so caring, kind and honest.


	25. Chapter 25 - PDA

I try not to look at the faces of people as I walk to school, but it gets pretty hard, because the moment I'm at the school gates almost every eye is on me. Caleb, who is standing with a few of his Erudite friends, is clearly trying to ignore me, but utterly fails when Tobias jogs up to me. I beam when I see him, smiling as he boldly kisses me on the cheek, and takes his hand in mine. The few abnegation around look a bit uncomfortable, but they don't say anything, but some of the Dauntless girls are giving me dirty looks, and Caleb is walking over to us with a demeanour with such intent it almost makes me laugh, but I don't.

He stands tall, the same height as Tobias, and both of them just look each other up and down for a moment, sizing the other up with coldness in their eyes. I roll my eyes at how much toxic masculinity is just radiating from this area right now, but I don't pull my hand from Tobias'. We knew this would happen, that all the attention would be on us after the Christmas holidays because Tobias, or Four as they know him, is very well known among the Dauntless, especially the girls.

When the pair of them have finished sizing each other up, Caleb speaks firmly and with a kind of aggressiveness in his voice.

"You're my sister's boyfriend, then?" he asks, clearly trying not to come off as rude or hostile, but failing completely. Tobias' face floods with understanding because he mustn't have realised this was my brother before. He just nods, but Caleb doesn't just leave it at that. "Just watch what you're doing, because she's my little sister, not your object." he snaps, but just as he turns away, Tobias just had to make a comment that would easily outrage Caleb.

"She's not your little anything." he snaps coldly, and Caleb whips around, his mouth in an enraged snarl, his eyes burning with an anger and protectiveness I didn't know he could possess. What surprises me is that Caleb balls his hand into a fist and hurls it at Tobias' face. I gasp, releasing my hand from his and stepping between the pair of them.

The punch Caleb through apparently went nowhere, because Tobias has ninja like reflexes and caught his fist in his hand before it touched him. It doesn't help that Tobias looks ready to beat him to a pulp, but there is a resistance battling with that, I can see it in his eyes, warning him not to beat him up because he's my brother.

"Both of you, stop it! I don't belong to either of you, so if you don't stop being such arrogant idiots I'll beat both of you up myself." I spit coldly, before stepping away, not looking back as I walk into school, not bothering to wait for either of them, though I want to wait for Tobias. I don't though, because that would only defeat the point of what I just said. They mustn't have fought, thank goodness, because I can hear Tobias' footsteps hurrying after me, and before I know it, his hand is intertwined with mine once again.

"Hey, Tris, I'm sorry, but it's not my fault your brother's a lunatic-" he starts, trying to get me to make eye contact with him, but I give in, walking slower and letting him walk with me.

"It's okay. He's just over-protective. You know everyone's looking at us, right?" I ask, lowering my voice for the last sentence, because as we walk into homeroom, our hands holding each other's, and our shoulders touching, everyone is looking at us. He merely nods, and says in my ear,

"They can look all they want, you're my girlfriend." he reminds me, and I can't help smiling and blushing. We sit together, and our entire group turns around to look at us, looking like hungry wolves for the gossip. I look at Christina and Marlene, who are grinning like hyenas, and open my mouth to say something, but Christina interrupts me before I can get the words out.

"Spill the damn tea." she says bluntly, and we all laugh. I shrug.

"Well, um, you know the New Year's party? Well, he kinda kissed me on the patio, and now we're dating." I explain, but keep it brief because I'm not going to brag about my relationship. Both of them squeal, getting all excited, but I just tuck a stray strand of hair behind my ear and smile at the table. I turn to my side, and Tobias has apparently just told Zeke, Uriah, Will and Shauna the same story.

All of them look at us, as if expecting something, so I raise both eyebrows, not able to raise just one like Tobias does.

"What?" I ask, but then they're all silent, until Zeke says,

"Kiss or something then, we need confirmation." he laughs, and I blush, but they don't see it, because Tobias is taking my face in both of his hands, and kissing me firmly on the lips. It's modest and closed lips, but it's long enough to convince them, because the girls start squealing and the Uriah wolf whistles. We both pull away at the same time, but our hands linger on the other's. It's only then do we realise that the entire class has gone silent, every eye is on us, and the Abnegation homeroom teacher we have is standing right behind Zeke and Uriah, who are the only ones still turned around.

My eyes widen and I blush heavily, but apparently my embarrassment means nothing to him, despite him being an abnegation, because he shouts at us to get out the room. I look at the ground when I leave, but Tobias doesn't seem too bothered. We both lean against the wall when we get outside, the door closing with a snap behind us.

"Okay, let's not do that again." I say, and I know he'll understand what I mean from our last date. We decided we'll just figure this out together, and not try to make it 100% perfect.

"Yeah, that was kind of stupid-" he starts, but we're interrupted by the homeroom teacher, I still don't know his name, slamming the door behind him as he faces us, his face stony and arms crossed.

"Well? What do you think you were doing?" he snaps loudly, the question mostly directed at Tobias. I stay quiet, too mortified to say much, but Tobias steps in anyways.

"I was kissing my girlfriend." he says bluntly, and I try to hold back my laugh, but fail because I snicker. The teacher's eyes are on mine, in an instant, and my brief moment of laughter is long over, because then he's commanding us both to a detention at lunch, which we both groan at.

"You two need to learn that public displays of affection are entirely inappropriate, especially in a school environment. You'll come straight to the Abnegation building at lunch, for 20 minutes. Bring your lunch with you, because you'll be spending your entire lunch in detention." he says, and we both knit our eyebrows together, lost at what he just said.

"Is it an hour or 20 minutes?" I ask, and then shut my mouth because I asked the question in a really snappy way.

"Lunch _is_ 20 minutes." he says, with a tone that makes me feel stupid, but lunch isn't 20 minutes long, it's an hour.

"Lunch is an hour in Dauntless. That's why it's called lunch hour." I say, and he turns back around. He doesn't say anything, but doesn't change the 20 minutes to an hour, so I take it as a win win. Tobias rolls his eyes, and I follow him back into the classroom.

* * *

I sigh, resisting the urge to lie my head on the desk as I copy out the words "I will keep all relationships outside of the school environment." for the 76th time. Just 24 more to go and then Tobias and I can get the hell out of here.

The rest of my morning, after our homeroom teacher sentenced us to lunch detention and me to an eternity of embarrassment, was just more of the same. About 20 people have come up to me and asked if it's true, that I'm dating Four, to which I just nod and say yes, I am, but it doesn't mean it got old fast. I kind of enjoyed it at first, because it still amazes me that I am dating Four, who I know as Tobias, but after the first few people, I grew bored and wanted people to stop asking me the same questions. Even some of the guys asked about it. I've also had a lot of people compliment me all of a sudden.

It isn't like these people are my friends, because most of them I've barley spoken to before, and some have even been quite mean or rude to me before. If it isn't my eyebrows they're complimenting, it's my earrings or my clothes or my skin or my hair, and it's driving me nuts. They don't even mean a word they're saying, because I'm just wearing small, silver hoop earrings, and my clothes are just your average Dauntless'. They're just trying to be my friends all of a sudden because I'm dating Tobias, and it's really shallow and petty.

Christina said I should just ignore it, because the only reason they're being like this is because they think that if they're a friend of mine, they'll spend more time with Four and have a shot with him, but when I told Tobias this, he just scoffed and said he only likes me, and only me. The mere thought of that makes me want to jump for joy, because he isn't being over the top and saying he loves me forever, because I never liked it when people said their boyfriends love them, that they would die for them, because in my opinion, it's stupid, because they break up within a few months anyways.

Hopefully, because Tobias and I are taking this a bit slower, and are just working the relationship out together, we'll last longer, but I don't ever want to think this relationship will end, as stupid and cheesy as that sounds. I know I dislike relationships that go from 0 to 100 in an instant, but I don't ever want to break up with Tobias, because in the 5 months I've known him, he's quickly become one of the best people in my life.

He's glaring daggers at our homeroom teacher, still writing the lines out, but his hand is pressing into the pencil so hard the lead is under so much stress I'm wondering how it hasn't broken yet. I don't blame him, because this is pointless. We all know full well that Dauntless get in relationships, kiss and have PDA everywhere, because they aren't nervous or uncomfortable, so this is the kind of detention they would give Abnegation, which we both were, once, but now we're Dauntless, and things are different.

He turns to me, and my phone lights up with a text. I look down, and sure enough, he;s holding his phone on his lap under the desk, texting me. I hold in another laugh.

 _4: This is so pointless_

 _T: Yeah, it's stupid. People keep asking why ur name isn't on my Instagram bio and it's driving me insane_

 _4: Ugh, it's like the goal of every relationship or something. It's stupid and shallow, but we should do it anyways cause we'll never hear the end of it if our names aren't on each other's bios. I don't even have an instagram anyways_

 _T: U do, u just don't post. I'll put it on, cause I've already had 3 girls say that we're making everything up because our names aren't on each others bios._

I do put his name in my Instagram bio, and he does the same. And now, everyone can see that Tobias Eaton, the one every girl wants, wants me to be his girlfriend. The feeling is both nerve wracking and empowering, almost.


	26. Chapter 26 - Facing Fears

**(A/N: Okay...this is a bit of a bad chapter. I don't know how many of you know, but before I even knew Divergent was a thing I was a massive fangirl of A Series of Unfortunate Events. Some of you might have seen it on Netflix, or heard of the name Lemony Snicket? I don't really know. Anyways, the final season of the Netflix adaptation came out on New Year's Day, and I have found myself getting back into it, as much as I won't go back to writing fanfic about one of my OTPs from that fandom. That's why this took ages, and why it's so horrendous. NOTE: SLIGHT USE OF CUSSING IN THIS CHAPTER!)**

I scream with delight as the hurricane hurtles from its highest peak, speeding down the slope and around a abrupt, sharp bend, throwing me side wards. I sit right at the front, Tobias right next to me, and our little Dauntless group of friends riding behind us. It's the first day that this theme park has been open after Winter, and though it is still very cold, the park is basically empty, with very few people choosing to attend the place of fun and thrills when the grass is still frosty and the air misty.

The only people riding the roller coaster named, "Speed", are Tobias, Christina, Will, Marlene, Shauna, Zeke and Uriah, in fact, and though all of us have our hands in the air, screaming and shrieking with laughter, Tobias' left hand is clutching the arm rest bar, and his right is squeezing mine pretty hard too. His knuckles are white, and though he tends to loosen them and relax his face when we get nearer to ground, this one is particularly bad for him because it is the tallest one there.

I found out about his fear of heights shortly after our incident in detention. I knew he might not want to go on a few of the rides here for that very reason, and another where it is underground and in a confined space, another of his fears. I even learned why his name is Four, because in elementary school, his football number was 4, and it was one of the only escapes he got from his abusive parents. It was also the number of days he spent without a guardian, completely alone, but almost in relief that his parents were gone.

When we decided to go as a big group to the park, I was totally ecstatic. I'd never been to a theme park before, and never been on a roller coaster, so I was beyond thrilled to be attending one. I spent quite a while picking my outfit, and then sitting by my door anxiously waiting, before Hana picked up all of us in her huge SUV, that she says she doesn't use very much anymore because her husband is fighting in a war, though she didn't say where. It seemed to sadden her, which in turn made me feel a little bad. I couldn't imagine life without one of my parents, and it seemed to be a bit of a sensitive spot for the Pedrads and Tobias, so I didn't mention it after that.

When we finally got there, it was clear I was the most excited, because I was acting much like a little kid. I was almost jumping up and down, rambling on with a fast voice about which rides to go on first, before Tobias took my hand, squeezed it, then brought it to his lips and kissed it, very quickly silencing me. Though it was entirely subtle, innocent and not meant to be seen at all, all of their eyes were on us, even the guys were making "awww" sounds, to which he dropped my hand and we both laughed, quite embarrassed.

We've only been here two hours, and I'm already having the time of my life. After I went on the first ride, it became apparent to me that the thrill of adrenaline was almost addicting, and I've been running around like a mad woman to get on one as soon as I'm off the last. Tobias and me have sat next to each other and every single ride, our hands not leaving the other's, but I can tell that every time we think that we might have just a few seconds to ourselves when the others aren't looking, maybe to sneak in a quick kiss, we're always bluntly reminded we are not alone here.

The ride we are currently on pulls to a harsh stop, and when it does, the harnesses release and I let out an exhilarated breath and turn to Tobias, who is running a hand through his hair, which he is growing slightly longer now. I don't know if he did it to impress me, but when I was having a particularly bad day, and I had almost fallen asleep on the bus home, I was sitting next to him, leaning my head against the window. In a stupid, foolish dazed state, I asked him if he changed his hair, to which he just laughed and said he had. I don't even know how I managed to get so tired, but with my head on the window and not even noticing how much it jerked my head around, I fell asleep, but not before murmuring, "Yeah, it's cute."

Yes, mental face palms for days. Not that Tobias even minded, he brings it up all the time, knowing he's getting a kick out of making me embarrassed and flustered, which just makes me laugh in turn. Anyways, when he finally looks at me when we get off the ride, I can tell he's really not enjoying the tall ones.

"Sorry, I know you really enjoy it. Where to next, then?" he asks, but I don't say anything. I get that in a relationship, he should make sacrifices for me, but I need to make sacrifices for him too.

"Something you want." I say softly, putting my hand in his. "You know I don't mind if you don't like heights. It doesn't make you weak, or worth any less in my eyes, so we can just do that fast ones, that aren't tall. Okay?" I explain, and he just smiles, seemingly unable to convey any words right now. It makes the butterflies in my stomach to spring to life at the thought that I made him so speechless.

"You're just so fucking perfect, you know that?" he says, and though I normally don't like people cussing, the way he says it makes my heart both race and swell with the emotion behind the words.

"No, that's you. How about me and you go on our own for a while? We can meet the others after lunch." I suggest, even though I say it like it means nothing, I know for a fact we'll end up kissing at some point. He smiles at this, and we split from the group. We end up going on the fast but low to the ground rides, which is a perfect compromise for both of us. Although, just after we have lunch, he suggests something that surprises me, and I think he surprises himself a little.

"How about we go on that underground one?" he asks, and at first I think he's saying it because he knows how much I have been dying to get on it, but then I look into his eyes and see something else. Like a determination, but more strong and insistent. Not that his eyes have ever not been insistent anyways, as I have noticed that my insides turn to jelly when he looks into them for even a few moments.

"Are you sure? If you're doing it for me, don't bother. This whole thing isn't just about me, Toby, it's about you too." I say, not even realising it when I use the nickname I've given him recently. I didn't expect him to like it, but then he just whipped out the "Yeah, it's cute" line that I both detest and love because it always leads to giggles, and that was that.

"No, I want to face the fear, Trix." he says, using the nickname he's given me. I didn't know where it came from, at first, because when I joined Dauntless I changed it to Tris, which is very similar, but after I told him he could call me Beatrice if he wanted to, he started calling me Trix when we were alone. I really like it, because it's similar to my Dauntless name, but special because only he and I know about it.

"Then we'll go there next. If you change your mind, just say though. I don't want you to torture yourself." I say, placing my hand on his again. Unlike many Dauntless, we do actually try to keep PDAs low, though I think it's because of the way we're both kind of modest, not because of our very disliked homeroom teacher. Even though we were both raised in Abnegation, to keep PDAs to the bare minimum, we hold hands pretty much everywhere, and he kisses me on the cheek after school, or after we separate in the evening, and it just makes me wish I'd met him sooner.

Next thing I know, we're at the front of the line for "Terror: Underground". His hand is in mine, squeezing slightly harder than usual, because the room is very dimly lit, purposely so to enhance the scary effect of it. The carts are in fours, so that two people are behind us, facing the other way. The cart spins slightly, and feels loose, but that's deliberately so, I remind myself. We sit in the queue area for a minute, and we end up just talking, but that is cut short when a the cart jerks, and a loud clang is heard. We go hurtling down into the darkness.

We fall for a few moments, before we are held, in a very enclosed room, lit by only a single, very faint bulb. Tobias' hand squeezes mine harder, so I kiss his cheek, squeezing his hand back. The walls slowly move in, and almost touch the car, but then the front one falls forward, presumably the one behind us as we are facing backward, and we shoot off through there. We end up in yet another room after a minute or so, and this time, the walls are closer, but one is further back to we see an egg hatching, and then screams. There are sirens, and a voice sounds that the prohibited alien exhibit has been opened, and we are trapped. I straighten up when I feel fake wires touch my ankles, meant to simulate the monster's tentacles or something. Even though I know Tobias is far more scared than me, this does freak me out a little.

When we finally get off, Tobias is just grinning. I raise my eyebrows, and he just says, "I think I'm over it. I think I'm finally over it." he says, running a hand through his hair in disbelief, then he picks me up, his arms wrapped tight around me. I gasp, but then laugh as I realise just how joyful he is at overcoming one of his deepest fears. "I owe it to you, Trix." he says sincerely, lowering me to the ground. I simply smile and say,

"No, you owe it to yourself. Come on, next ride!" I giggle playfully, running off as fast as I can. I turn my head to see him grinning again, but sprinting after me. It doesn't take more than a few seconds for him to catch up, both of us laughing and racing each other playfully, until we get to a rapids water ride. I look down from the bridge we are standing on, yellow rapid boats speeding in the naturally rushing water below us, the people laughing and squealing at the cold water hitting them. I smirk, and we join the line.

"You know that water is probably pretty cold. You sure you wanna do this one?" he asks, but I just nod.

"Yeah. This is my first time at a theme park, remember? I wanna try every one!" I exclaim, both of us laughing at my enthusiasm. We get to the front pretty quickly, and get into one of the circular boat like cars, which is empty, seeing as the park has just reopened. Just as we get on, we see the car in front of us contains none other than Zeke, Uriah, Shauna and Marlene. We end up floating through the water pretty fast, until we're just shy of ten feet behind them. We start shouting to each other, but then we approach a section where there is a dip and a fork in the path, and we separate. Tobias just looks at me, and even though we keep it closed mouth and publicly appropriate, we kiss for a few moments. Our moment is cut short when I suddenly slip, because I feel the shock horror that the harness keeping me to the raft has come undone.

I panic, because I can see we're approaching some waterfalls that are going to hit us full on, and I might fall out if I'm not harnessed in. I look over to Tobias, and we both frantically try to strap me back in, but the buckle must be broken. I try to stay calm, but staying in my seat is either going to knock me out into the water or send me flying around the raft, and I'll definitely have black and blue bruises all over me. Not to worry though, because just as we near the waterfall, Tobias pulls me closer to him and wraps his arms tightly around me.

His arms are warm and his gaze intent, making me feel safe, but then the waterfall hits us and I only have him to hold onto. The water is freezing, and I'm left shivering by the end, but laughing because of the mess I look. I am glad now that I wore some older jeans and a casual t-shirt, not a fancy or new outfit. He's cold too, both of us shivering, but then we're being pulled back into the loading bay, where we see our friends, utterly soaking and laughing too, though Christina's eye liner and mascara are now long gone.

I walk over to them, but Tobias doesn't follow. Instead, he speeds straight over to the operators box. He taps on it, and the man opens the window. I walk slowly up to him, and I can see the anger blazing in his eyes.

"What's the problem, sir?" the man asks, occasionally pressing buttons on the panel in front of him.

"My girlfriend's harness just snapped, she could've gone flying into the freezing water!" he snaps, almost shouting, but I can tell he isn't trying to be rude, he's just being protective. Out of the corner of my eye, I see all our friends watching intently.

"Goodness, that is an issue. Was it raft ten? I'll have it seen to immediately. Thank you for bringing this to our attention. Have a nice day!" the man says cheerfully, and we walk away. On the way home, I find myself thinking back to it. I would've gone into the water, if it had not been for my exceptional, caring boyfriend.


	27. Chapter 27 - Growing Closer

**(A/N: Okay, I know this is late. I've decided to drop every schedule, every deadline. The Letters of Fate is taking forever because I have no ideas, this is taking forever because I have no ideas, and I said the new short story the Language of Love I posted would be finished by February 15th. That is not going to happen. This makes me feel dreadful, because I know how frustrating it is when your favourite stories aren't updated, and I know how many faithful and dedicated readers really enjoy these stories. I have just realised that deadlines are stressing me to no end.**

 **I will still update this to a schedule, but not every 4 days, every 5 instead. I just thought I'd let you know. Also, the Titanic fanfiction I am writing? It is never going to happen. That was a really quick, fleeting fandom, because although I adore it, that film was a hit 20 years ago and it wouldn't get as many reads as the time I'm putting in. I haven't made any progress in a month, so I've decided to just scrap it. Maybe one day I'll re-read it and make it into something, but for now, it's just going to sit there and collect dust.**

 **The Letters of Fate is what is really getting to me. Everything else I have currently published feels stable, or at least getting there, whereas that feels like it is just hanging, waiting for updates. It's just taking a while, and I promise it will not be let go, the updates are just taking a long time to write. Thanks again for your patience and dedication, it is totally humbling to find people so kind and patient in this world, that for me at least, is a bit of a mess right now.)**

"Have you picked a movie yet?" Tobias asks me through the phone. This is the third night in a row that I've stayed up late, constantly on the phone to him. My lights out time for weeknights is at 10, but at his it's midnight. Unless Uriah or Zeke has done something stupid, then it's 11. Regardless, I have to keep my voice down low and my headphones quiet, because for all of these nights we've been taking turns on choosing a movie to watch. He watches on his TV, because he doesn't need to stay quiet, but I watch it on my laptop. I scroll through Netflix, not quite having chosen yet.

"No...oh, wait, found one. "To All the Boys I've Loved Before." have you seen this one?" I ask him, as if to get his opinion on choosing this one, but it doesn't matter because I already have it loaded up and ready to play. He groans down the phone.

"No...I know what it is though. You have it loaded?" he asks, and I inwardly smile, though not that inwardly because I snap myself out of the stupid grin that's formed on my face. I know it's a simple gesture, choosing to watch a film he doesn't particularly want to watch because I want to, but I take it deeply. Most girls wouldn't, because it's one of the things a boyfriend or girlfriend is just supposed to do, but over the past few weeks, I've noticed Tobias and I are not your stereotypical high school sweethearts _._

We've been dating almost 6 weeks, seeing as Valentine's day is coming up tomorrow and we started officially dating on New Years, so yeah, it feels like it's flown over. Besides that, it's been really easy to spot the difference between the other mainstream couples at school and ourselves, who are now considered part of that mix. It was the biggest gossip at school, that attractive, popular even though he doesn't want to be Four is now dating a nobody in the year below him. I considered that too, the age difference between us, but then I remembered that it's just short of 2 years between us, and it's not really a big deal. It was to others at school, especially Nita's popular girl circle, who basically slut shamed me in the bathroom for it. Cue the eye roll.

It's the little things that I notice, like how we don't hold hands and swing them exaggeratedly like some couples do in our school, sometimes we don't even hold hands. Most of the time we do, but if we aren't, our fingers are so close they brush the other's with every step. I like it that way. Another thing is that we don't kiss each other goodbye when we have to separate for different classes. We just say bye, give each other stupid smiles and don't break eye contact until we can't see each other anymore. I prefer it.

For years, I've always looked at those teen movies with the perfect couple, or the popular couple who have such an intense love, and thought about how I wanted something more subtle and quiet, and it's like I finally have it. Not that what Tobias and I have isn't intense, it's just more private and we don't make a big deal of it. Our friends love to make a big deal about everything, but that's because we normally don't showcase our relationship around them.

Tobias and I click play at the same time, neither of us hanging up the phone. I've quickly grown to love these nights. We just sit, mostly in comfortable, savouring the moment type silence. Really, we should both just hang up at the start of the film and pick up at the end, but I enjoy both of us making silly little comments about it and joking at the other's reactions much more. What's different tonight is, we only get 20 minutes in before he pauses it.

"Tris." he says, as if something really intense and dramatic just happened. I can hear on his side that his movie is paused, so I pause mine too and sit up straighter.

"What? Are you okay?" I ask, my voice a little frantic. Even though I detested him half a year ago, I really value his safety. He does live in a pretty crime free neighbourhood, and even though he's got quite a few Dauntless guys a little angry with him because their girls are into him and not them, he doesn't have any conflict with many people. I still worry though. That reminds me of a conversation I had with Hana last week.

 _Flashback:_

 _I'm sitting in Tobias' living room, in one of their arm chairs. Zeke's out with Shauna, and Uriah's totally consumed in his video game, to the point where if you waved a hand in front of his face he probably wouldn't even notice it. Tobias has just left to go to the bathroom, so I sit with Hana, both of us taking sips of our drinks. She has a coffee and I have a hot chocolate, because I've discovered it's one of my favourite drinks. Just as Tobias vanishes around a corner, Hana speaks up, setting her coffee on the coffee table in between us._

 _"You're really making an influence on him." she says, almost wistfully. I smile, because she's told me this before. She smiles back, really sincerely. "You know, I always suspected something. There was something just not right about how he flinched sometimes, how defensive and weary he was. I wish I'd taken him in sooner. He was okay when he came to live here, happy even. I've just never seen him as happy as he is with you, and your little friendship group." she says, with an emotional smile. It takes me a moment to comprehend what she's said, but then I smile back, proud that I actually do make him happy, even though he's the only guy to ever take an interest in me._

 _"He makes an influence on me." I state simply, but Hana just laughs._

 _"Oh, I can see that. I didn't think he'd get a girlfriend, he was so quiet, but with you, he's just open and talkative. You're not as shy when he's around, either." she says, and I laugh quietly. I peek around her shoulder, and even with our deep conversation, Uriah is still so engrossed in his game he doesn't hear a thing, and if he does, he's one hell of an actor._

 _"I kind of hated him at first, not gonna lie." I said, not even realising I said it until I mentally face palmed when she laughed. She was just praising me for being a good girlfriend and then I said I used to hate him?! Way to go Tris!_

 _"I heard. He used to hate you too, but his face lights up like a Christmas tree when he sees you, or you call. I didn't know he called you Trix." she says, laughing. It's like having a second mom, really. I'm here quite a lot too, normally our whole group is here, so much so that they've ended up buying a few extra controllers for the Xbox. I tuck my hair behind my ear nervously. I suppose the fact my boyfriend has a nickname for me is kind of embarrassing, as cute and adorable as I think it is._

 _"Yeah, that's new." I say quietly, but he's already back._

I snap back to reality, the fear not yet leaving my body, because he sounds utterly startled.

"I'm fine, I just remembered it's Valentine's Day tomorrow." he says, and I let out a sigh of relief. He still sounds a bit worried and rushed though, so I quickly get back to the conversation, confused at what he's worried about.

"What about it?" I ask, slightly amused. I think I know what he's getting at, he's always trying to impress me with things, even though I've told him countless times that I don't need it, he just has to be there for me.

"I haven't planned anything. I haven't even got you flowers or anything-" he starts, his voice quickening slightly. I've always liked his voice a lot, even though it's an obscure, embarrassing detail most girls would ever notice, but I really do like how his voice always stays slow and deep, and you have to really pay close attention to see when it speeds up.

"You don't have to, Toby, I've told you, I don't want material things. I've just gotten you a box of chocolates, is all." I lie blatantly, surprising myself at how well that comes out. Normally I'm a terrible liar and the words don't even come out my mouth before I start smirking and holding in laughter and it's kind of a bummer, but somehow I managed to hide the fact I've gotten him a brand new backpack that cost me almost 30 bucks.

"Yeah, but I haven't got you anything. I'm meant to get you red roses, or something like that. Trix, this is not okay." he says, and he sounds really guilty and repentant.

"Yes, it is. Tobias, you can get flowers anywhere. Just go and get some cheap roses, and I'll be happy. You don't have to get me anything, I just want to see you. We're not a flashy, showcased couple, remember? We're just relaxed, chill. Okay?" I say, and I hear him sigh on the phone, my words only making him feel slightly less guilty. We talk for a few minutes more, but then I start yawning when we restart the movie and he just says he'll come over tomorrow and watch it with me, for Valentine's, and tells me to get some sleep. I say goodnight and fall asleep quickly, but not without worrying that he's going to beat himself up over the fact he hasn't done anything impressive for me for Valentine's.

* * *

I wake up the next morning to my alarm clock beeping, reminding me to get up with enough time to spend a little extra time on my appearance today. Our school doesn't have a Valentine's dance or anything, but we do get to wear whatever we want and don't have to stick to our dress codes, that are different for each faction. Dauntless don't actually have a dress code at all, our only rule is no swimwear, no gang signs and no offensive cuss words or symbols on our clothing. You'd think that with the pride we have in our faction, we'd have a rule against colours, but we don't, we just have complete freedom to dress however we want, and I admire that fact very much.

All the Dauntless girls today have agreed that we're going to wear red, pink and white skirts and dresses for today, and not tell the guys about it. I've bought a redish pink dress, that is made of a sort of Lycra type of material, and comes down to my knees. It is quite form fitting on the top, but flows out slightly on the skirt, so I can twirl and it'll sway slightly. I really like it, because it is just a simple dress, it doesn't have a low back or neckline, it's just pretty. I think Tobias will like it.

I put on some simple make-up, but put on a different shade of blush so it matches my dress ever so slightly. I put on a similar shade of both eye shadow and lipstick, an extra coat of mascara, and some pearl earrings. I kind of look like I just came out of the 50s or 60s, but I kind of like it. I come downstairs, and both my Mom and Dad comment on my appearance.

"Is there something going on in Dauntless today?" Dad asks. Over the past few months, he's really gotten used to me being in Dauntless, and actually likes a lot of my Dauntless friends. I remember the first time after I had them all over, I asked him what he thought of them, and he just said "They're your kind of people, and I quite like them, actually." It was really nice to hear it.

"No, but all the girls are putting on pink and red dresses for Valentine's. None of the guys know about it, so we're gonna surprise them. It's going to be pretty funny actually." I say with a laugh, before grabbing an apple and a granola bar and heading out. I don't take the bus, and instead walk, glad I decided on a pair of matte flats I've bought especially for today instead of my normal trainers.

I get there, and all I see is the Dauntless girls' dresses and outfits, all looking flashy and pretty, and the guys' shocked faces. The Amity and Candor must have been the only other factions in on it, because you can still spot them, even without our different clothing colours. It's strange how easily we put people in boxes and factions so easily.

When I walk over to Tobias, holding the bag which isn't wrapped, but instead has a bow and a gift tag on it. His jaw almost drops when he sees me, but I just come up close, kiss his cheek, and hand him the bag and giggle a little. He just smiles and shakes his head, and from behind him gives me a bouquet of not red roses, but multi-coloured special ones you can only buy at specialist stores. I'm blown away by the gesture, and I know this is going to be one hell of a day.


	28. Chapter 28 - Valentine's Day Part 1

**(A/N: Yes, what I said on my other story is true. This story will be coming to a close by Chapter 35 at a maximum. It'll be a finished ending, not just discontinued, don't worry! Don't worry though, I will most likely do a sequel of them on summer break, but if I don't, I'll focus on one shots. Sorry this is short, but it's good, I think so.)**

 **Tobias POV:**

I'm breathless when she steps forward, from around the corner. I had a complete blank last night when I realised that it was Valentine's today and I had gotten nothing. She's a better girlfriend than I ever imagined, she's perfect. I love her. It's a strong statement, she's my first girlfriend and we both agreed that it would be going too serious too fast to say I loved her, but I want to. Tris is perfect, intelligent and beautiful in an unconventional, natural, strong beauty kind of way, with good morals and kindness and she makes sacrifices for me...and she's just amazing.

Even though I'd never tell a soul that, except maybe Tris herself. I'm so tired of the Four persona, I just want to drop it, and be the Tobias Tris knows, the one Zeke and Uriah and Shauna know from when I'm at home with them, but Four and Tobias are two separate parts of myself, and I think keeping them separate is the best for now. It was difficult to open up to Tris as it is, because even though I trusted her, my past is a part of me I want to keep away. I just want to put it in a box and shove it somewhere I can never find it and focus on the now, and my future.

Tris showed me different. She showed me that even if I hate my past with every fibre in my body, I have to remember it made me into the person I am, and Tris seems to really like me, so I must be doing something right. She's opened up to me too, especially in our late night phone calls. She tells me loads, about how she used to feel a pressure from her family to be the perfect Abnegation girl, but now she doesn't because she's just gone out and become herself.

I know Tris isn't one for over the top, fancy gestures, so I've gone simple for Valentine's. I got her a nice bouquet of those rainbow roses she really likes, and I'm taking her to the meadow downtown tonight. She's always mentioned how she loves to look at the stars, so I'm going to take her there and tell her I love her. It's three words, eight letters, it's simple, but it means so much. To her and me.

I look at her again, trying not to let my jaw drop, but failing. Her dress is beautiful, her make-up is beautiful, she's just gorgeous in every aspect of the word. She could totally be a model, but I'm biased. Other guys would notice how her nose is kind of long, how she's short and how she doesn't have a lot of curves or tan or piercings, but I like her as she is. A lot.

She's recently really gotten into baseball, and damn, she can really bat. When she first said she wanted to go to tryouts, she was majorly nervous, thinking she wouldn't be able to do it at all, but they fired ten balls at her from the machine thing they have on the field and she hit nine of them, dead on. She's one of the team's best players now, and whenever I tell her how great she is and how proud I am, she just shakes it off and says it's thanks to me and my support that she's even on the team, because I told her to go for it. I'm not really a baseball fan at all really, I'm much more of an American Football or soccer kind of guy, but I go to all her games.

We walk into school together, our hands intertwined. I can hear Christina and Marlene making aww sounds behind us, but I don't notice. I'm just focused on the scowl on Nita's face, and how Tris sees it, but just smiles at her and keeps walking. When we get around a corner and out of Nita's death glare, we both laugh. I'll admit, Tris has had to deal with her fair share of bitchiness from other girls at our school after we started dating each other. Or "seeing" as they put it. Everyone thought we'd be broken up by the end of January, but we're 6 weeks into our relationship and I haven't even thought of leaving her. I'm enjoying this too much.

When we get around the corner, and out of the eyes of everyone else, I kiss her pretty forcefully, though I'm trying to be gentle. She lets out a tiny gasp of surprise, but kisses me back, looping her hands around my neck as mine go to her waist, we kiss for quite some time, at one point even using our tongues briefly, but I get that for Tris, even frenching like that is a lot for her, it's a lot for me too. She looks red and kind of stunned when I pull away, but I just laugh. She laughs shortly too, more out of disbelief.

Just before we head into homeroom, I slip her the letter and bar of chocolate I know she likes, trying to be discrete, but unfortunately, almost the whole room sees me do it and suddenly everyone wants to know what I've written her. Not to worry though, I have the sweetest and best girlfriend ever who ignores them, puts both of them in her handbag and sits down, like normal. I told you, best girlfriend ever.

* * *

When we leave to go to our first class, I didn't even notice Tris had read the letter, but she has and she hugs me tight when we get outside. I didn't really think much of it, I'm not really the romantic in this relationship. She isn't either, neither of us is, we just try to be romantic where we can. I'll admit, neither of us does much in that regard, but I like it as it is. It's natural and even though we've been dating just six weeks, every day I spend with her is a good day. Even if it's a bad day, the time I spend with her is the highlight.

"It's so sweet. Thank you Tobias. I didn't know you were so romantic!" she giggles, and for a moment I see through the tough facade she puts up, I see through the Dauntless, strong, brave side of her, and I see that underneath, she's just a normal girl who's gentle and kind and honest and intelligent and peaceful. For the first time, I see that the factions aren't entirely a good thing. No other school in America is like ours, and even though it's meant to be ahead of its time, I don't know so much anymore. When I look at Tris, I can see her in any of the factions, even though for decades we've been told that this choice will influence our lives, I still see Tris being very similar no matter the faction she is in.

She really seems pleased with the letter, because she keeps reading it over and telling me her favourite parts, but I only catch part of it. I'm too entranced by this wonderful girl who let me into her life, and somehow managed to let me let her into mine. The letter is much more of an honest, Candor type of spill than I'd like, and God knows how much I would be mortified if anyone else ever read it, but I know Tris, and she'll keep it between us.

 _Dear Trix,_

 _I really hated you when we met. Like, I really detested you, but I've quickly learned that you're the most clever, kind, brave, beautiful and amazing girl I've ever met. If it wasn't for you I'd still be the jerk I am around strangers, but because of you I've learned to accept myself. I feel like a better person because of you, and even though that sounds sappy and really unlike me, it's true._

 _Not only that, you've welcomed me into your life with opened arms, and showed me that you don't have to change or do anything to please others, you just do what you like and don't care what others think, if you mean to or not. I've started doing that more myself, even though it's difficult, and it's all because you, whether you know it or not. I know we said we were going to be relaxed and just take things slow as a couple, but I've never been so close to someone as I am with you. You're flawed, and to me that's better than flawless._

 _-From, Tobias_

I didn't sign it off with love, because I'm going to tell her that I love her tonight. I understand that she's 14, and maybe it will be to much for her and she won't say it back, but I think she will. If she doesn't, I won't be hurt or offended. It's entirely her choice, and I know she won't lie or say she loves me even though she feels like that's too much for her. She's too strong and stubborn for that. She'll tell me the truth.

By the time lunch rolls around, we're the talk of the school once again. I hate gossip, I really hate it, but I'd take gossip any day over what happens. It's Nita, not one of her jealous friends who approaches Tris when she's standing in the middle of the yard, just talking. I'm on the other side with Zeke, so it takes me a moment to see what's happening, but Nita's loud enough that in a few seconds, Tris has been called every insulting word I know of, and I'm not going to say what they are. Tris doesn't look fazed, but I can tell that being called some of those things does make her become self conscious. I'm just about to tell Nita to back off or literally report her for bullying or something, but then her words turn into threats.

"Fight me, right here right now. You know this thing you have with Four is only temporary!" she exclaims, and when Tris takes a step back and doesn't fight her, Nita grabs her hair and pulls her to the ground. I panic. Tris can fight, but as hard as she tries she's no pro and against Nita and her rage, I'm scared for her. Within seconds of that hair pull, it seems hundreds of people are making a circle and chanting fight. I try to push through, but the 6th graders are stubborn and don't move, too entranced in the fight to notice that it's me trying to push through.

In the seconds it takes for me to push through them, I hear Tris scream and cry out. I see her and Nita roll across the floor, Nita slapping and punching and kicking her legs, managing to put her weight on Tris' stomach, crushing her to the floor. What I notice is that Tris doesn't fight back, she simply holds her hands in front of her face in self defence. It's the right move. Nita will get suspended for this, but Tris won't get even a detention. She's smarter than people assume. I shove through the crowd after what feels like an eternity, but was more like fifteen seconds, and push Nita off quickly. She doesn't protest, she seems stunned I'm even near her, but instead stands and smirks, as if she's waiting for applause or praise.

Tris lies on the floor, crying silently and wincing. Her nose is bleeding heavily, her lovely dress is covered in gravel, but thankfully not torn, and there are already bruises forming on her pretty face. I pick her up silently and help her to the first aid room. I would stay with her, but there is too much anger coursing through my veins for me to try. I'm not going to fight Nita, but I'm sure as hell going to get her suspended at the least, but I hope expelled.


	29. Chapter 29 - Valentine's Day Part 2

**Tobias' POV**

I admire her beauty as she lays back, stretching her arms above her head in the meadow. She was so pleased when I brought her here, she literally squealed and jumped into my arms. It would look really cliched and like some soppy romance movie if you were watching us, but I enjoyed every second. I showed her the picnic I'd brought out, and we sat, talking and admiring the stars and sky, as well as how pretty the field and city lights were, just in front of us.

We walked here rather than being dropped off, purely because I know if Uriah or Zeke knew they might accidentally tell someone. Tris was limping ever so slightly, that fight with Nita had left her bruised, with a black eye and gravel scraped from the ground on the backs of her legs and arms. She was in first aid for ages, because at one point Nita grabbed her head and shoved it against the ground. They almost thought she might have to go to A&E, but they checked and the bump on the back of her head wasn't that big. She says it hurts, but she's fine.

Nita did end up getting suspended, but then the behavioural department, yeah, that's a thing, had to go around collecting statements from everyone who was there, and because Tris was smart enough to only try self defence instead of attacking back, Tris isn't going to get a single day in isolation. Nita, however, was in all day today before she was picked up and taken home from school. We all presumed suspension, but then people started doing some digging and pretending they were friends with Nita and asking what happened to her. Turns out she was suspended, but for a month, and not a week. I would've much preferred if she were just excluded permanently, but I'll take a month without Nita any day.

I look over to Tris again, not that I really looked away, and see she's looking back at me. We're both just laying on the blanket I brought here, looking into each other's eyes. She looks back up at the stars after a long moment of just staring at each other's eyes, and even though I had this whole thing I was gonna say about how I knew we'd only been together for six weeks, but I liked her more than anyone and my feelings had crossed into love, but I'm suddenly unaware of anything except her, how strong and kind and just perfectly amazing she is.

"I love you, you know that, right?" I say, so quietly I don't know if she even heard me, but by the way she's snapped her head towards me, and is sitting up on her forearms, eyes wide, I know she heard every word.

"What? Tobias, what did you just say?" she gasps, her voice shrill and quiet. I smile at her, a proper, true smile. I find myself doing that a lot lately.

"I said I loved you." I state simply, and then she's tackling me, hugging me tight and laughing. I almost think she's crying, but she's not. Well, she is batting away tears, so same thing. Tris isn't really one to get very emotional. I start to worry she's not ready to say it back, but then she presses a firm, passionate kiss to my lips and whispers.

"I love you too. I can't believe this even happened, just a few months ago you hated me." she says, laughing shortly and sweetly.

"I never hated you. You know me, though, I'm the worst person on the planet for expressing my feelings." I admit, and she just laughs, tucking herself in closer to my side. I never really cared at all about all the cute, soppy romantic things couples did, because to me it all seemed so pointless and not even remotely real, but with Tris, and the way her head fits on my shoulder, tucking into my neck like a puzzle piece, it's all worth it. Even though I know Tris wouldn't care less if I didn't do things like this for her, she's just content being my girlfriend at all, I don't want to be like every other couple, barely speaking. I want to give her everything.

* * *

 _1 week later_

"BOYS!" Hana shouts from the hallway, her voice so loud I almost wince. Zeke, who is sitting beside me in the bedroom we share with Uriah, winces harshly. I hold back a laugh as he opens the door slowly, and calls out.

"Yeah?" Hana comes marching in the room, and it's clear she's pretty stressed about something. Tonight's the big dinner she's been preparing for all week, because not only is it the monthly dinner we have with Shauna, Marlene and their parents, this is the first time Tris is coming with her's. Han's been running around the house all day like a headless chicken, making sure there isn't a speck of dust anywhere. You'd think that as someone born and raised in Candor, and a transfer to Dauntless, she wouldn't care what people think of her, and usually she doesn't, but this is big for her.

Once I got home from the meadow after walking Tris home, it was fairly obvious to all of them that I hadn't just taken her to the bowling alley or the park or something like I normally do, so I ended up just telling them that I'd taken her to the meadow and told her I loved her. Once the words were out my mouth, as well as those saying Tris had reciprocated my feelings, Hana was in near tears. Zeke and Uriah just gave her a weird look, as she wiped away the happy, proud tears from her eyes. She loves Marlene and Shauna like the daughters she never had, and she settled years ago on the fact I was an introverted kid who probably wouldn't get a girlfriend, but now I have one, and I'm in a serious relationship, Hana has gone to the ends of the Earth to make Tris feel entirely welcome in our house. Not that she needed too, within the first time she came here as my girlfriend she was immediately in her group of unofficial daughters. Christina was automatically in that group from the start, because her Mom knows Hana from when they used to both be in Candor.

"Can you go and get me some dishwasher tablets, and Four, be a dear and take out the trash for me? Our guests will be here soon and I want this place looking spotless." she says in an weary tone, and before she can say anything else, we both of us set out to do the various tasks. That's one of the ways Hana is a really good parent. She knows when to be kind and caring and understanding, but means business and can discipline too, the actual way, not the way my parents used to do.

Within the next hour, all of us are in semi-formal wear. It's not formal at all, really, but slightly fancier than our usual attire. Hana is in a dress, albeit a simple, black dress with a pattern of colourful, day of the dead style skulls on the skirt. My brothers and I are all in chino style shorts with dress shirts, though the sleeves are rolled to our elbows, and they aren't tucked in. Normally we don't go to these lengths, but even though Hana and I've met them before, this is the first impression that Tris' parents are going to get of our house, and to Hana that's a big deal.

Marlene and Shauna, as well as their parents are all already sitting around the table with Hana, while I sit with my brothers and their girlfriends, as we talk and show each other things on their phones. Then the doorbell rings for the third time, and in an instant both Hana and I are at the door. Tris smiles when she sees me, and I don't even look at her parents before she steps in and we kiss briefly. We make sure to keep it appropriate, but it's long and my hands to wind up on either side of her face.

When we separate, it's like we're in our own little bubble, completely oblivious to Tris' parents stepping in and Hana being her usual bubbly self. She doesn't seem to be trying to impress them, so I think tonight will be nice. Tris is wearing a dress, it's similar to her Valentine's day one, but a little longer and a shade of emerald green. She says she's got a much nicer, more colourful closet now she's in Dauntless. She's put her hair in a simple up-do, with a bun at the back and two small strands hanging either side of her face. Gorgeous, as usual. Her parents are dressed formally, too, slightly more than we are. Tris' Mom Natalie looks quite happy and excited to be here, and is already chatting away with the other Mom's, just quieter than they are.

Tris' Dad looks a little more quiet and out of his comfort zone, taking in everything around him, including how he gives me a slightly icy glare as he sees me hold Tris' hand. We have this thing now where we hold hands but end up just tangling and untangling our fingers, which goes on for quite a while, and it just so happened that he looked over while we were doing that, as well as our faces being inches from each other. he clears his throat and we both step back, disconnecting our hands and sitting down at the table. Somehow we managed to get enough chairs so that we can all fit around, and of course, I'm right next to Tris.

The starter goes really well, we have a nice salad with potato skins and garlic mayo. Hana's the best cook, so she excels as always, but from the look on Tris' Dad's face, he doesn't quite know where to start.

"Thank you for having us, Hana. You have a lovely home." Natalie says politely, smiling at her. Hana scoffs and laughs.

"You're welcome anytime, really." she says. Natalie turns to Zeke and Uriah.

"Are these your boys?" she asks.

"Oh, yes! This is Uriah and Ezekiel, and their girlfriends Marlene and Shauna." she explains, because the few times they've been to Tris' house it's either been brief or Natalie hasn't been there. Natalie smiles in their direction, but then the conversation continues like normal. The other parents seem rather eager to talk to Tris', and it's like the divide between the factions isn't even there, it's just a group of people like anywhere else. I'm seeing that a lot lately. The parents talk while we do, but then Andrew turns his attention to me and Tris.

"So, you two are really serious now?" he asks casually over the main course, Hana's Puttanesca pasta.

"Yeah, I told you before Dad!" Tris giggles. Her ankle is looped around mine under the table.

"Well, as long as you treat her right. Just know, the moment I hear you've mistreated her I'll make sure you regret it." he says, and I nod. I'm not going to mistreat her. I love her too much.

 **(A/N: AHHH short! There was a slight ASoUE reference there, don't know if you saw it. Thanks for reading this short rubbish, it barely even passes 2,000 words. At least it's on time!)**


	30. Chapter 30 - A Dark Day

**(Wow...thirty chapters. It's been over six months since I started this story, and back then I couldn't even comprehend fifty readers, but now I have over 13,000. That number floors and humbles me. As much as I love this fandom, I love my stories and I love my readers, this is slowly coming to a close. Don't worry, there may be a sequel or something like that, but I'm not 100% sure. I'm going to get 35 chapters on this story, and that'll be the close, unless I decide to write more** **.**

 **Sorry this one is so depressing, I didn't intend to make it so but one thing I really dislike is stories where nothing goes wrong, there's never any problems or threats. I really jumped right into it, is seems really sudden but I didn't just want to write mundane things because that happens every day, in real life something big and interesting doesn't happen to you everyday. Anyways, on with the chapter! This one does jump ahead about a month and a half. Reviews are love!)**

 **Tris' POV**

I'm sitting at lunch, giggling with the girls about something stupid, when I look out of the cafeteria window and see a small patch of snowdrop flowers. The grass is green and there is a coolness about the air that just screams spring. I love spring, it's my favourite season, so of course my mood only gets better. It's been over a month since the Valentine's day weekend, and for the first time in over three months I haven't seen or heard from Tobias all day long. Come to think of it, I haven't heard from him since the end of school yesterday, and it's starting to worry me.

I must unfocus and start to really worry, because Uriah speaks up from beside Marlene. "You okay, Tris?" he asks, and I nod, but then my heart drops. Tobias walks straight over to our table, and gives me the coldest glare I've ever seen in my life. My stomach flips, not in a good way, and I gulp. I give him a smile, but it's weak, and I feel a lump in my throat already. He whispers something to Uriah and Zeke, and they get up, taking their lunch with them. I stand too, confused, but then Tobias gives me another glare, and Uriah and Zeke give me slightly dirty looks too.

I try not to panic and worry, but I know that whatever this is, it's going to hurt me really bad. When they brush past me, Tobias stops, and whispers in my ear. "Consider us over." With those words, I don't care that there's a slight scene, I stand up and bolt straight out of the room, barely able to keep my tears in. _What? Over? He just broke up with me...why? I haven't done anything wrong! I thought he cared about me, I thought he actually liked me! Of course he doesn't, he never did he just didn't want to hurt my feelings._

The thoughts come flying in a million miles an hour, so loud I almost scream to get them out. The tears are spilling over my eyelids, and I'm chocking on sobs. I manage to make it to the bathroom, but then I take one look at my reflection and the dam bursts. It was like Tobias was keeping my worries away, keeping me happy, but now I've lost him, because that's what I do, I ruin things, and it's like all the self-hate I have chooses now to make it's appearance. Forget tears, I start making shallow, painful sobs into my hands, not wanting to look in the mirror because I don't even want to look at myself. Whatever I've done, I've ruined the single best thing in my life. I've taken it and ruined it. That alone is enough to make me want to just give up.

I step away from the mirror, and into one of the stalls. I try not to look at my phone in my hand, which is lighting up with notifications and just repeatedly bringing up the picture I have as my screensaver, of Tobias and I laughing at something, his arm around me. Christina took it at a diner we went to last month. God knows how I'm going to even leave my house, because he's everywhere, there's a memory of him _everywhere._ I won't even be able to sit at my kitchen table, because I've been tutoring him there for months.

I fight to catch my breath, steadying my shaking hands. I can feel fear and dread sinking in, everything a hazy mess of mascara filled tears and all the worst emotions. Nothing feels like normal, it's like gravity suddenly got ten times more forceful and there's immense pressure on me. I can barely stand, barely even move because there's so much guilt, so much pain. I don't think about why a few simple words can take down a happy day into one of the worst of my life so quickly. It doesn't matter because they have, and now I have to find a way to even get out of this damn bathroom without crumbling down and sprinting out of school.

Christina and Marlene and Shauna are waiting right outside in the corridor when I leave the bathroom, patiently waiting for me. I don't look at their faces, because I have to put all my energy into holding back the tears, holding them back, holding back every ounce of the emotion because I'm strong, I'm strong, _I'm st-_ And then I'm not strong anymore. I'm not strong, I'm human and I've just been told that the person I value more highly than my own life is looking at me like I'm nothing, like I'm a filthy traitor.

I don't want to turn and run again, because the girls are standing behind me, looking weary. I turn and they hug me, tightly. I go still and silent, because I know he's behind me, and I know he's not looking. Well, when I turn around and he is, that just hurts more. It shows he does care, but whatever I've done, it doesn't matter, because by the look in his eyes, whatever I've done has hurt him so much it doesn't even matter anymore.

The next three hours are a torture. I know the news of our break-up has spread like a wildfire, and I don't even notice. I don't want to notice, because if I do I'll just break down again and I just need to hold off until I get home. I'm almost there, I'm walking down the cracked and frayed sidewalk to my house, and it's the complete opposite of before - now everything is clear, crystal clear and the quietest sounds are almost deafening. I hear Uriah run up behind me, I can tell it's him because he's shouting. I turn and look at him, just for a moment.

"I swear to God, you better listen to me! I've had enough of Four and Zeke right now, they're not listening to a word I'm saying!" he exclaims loudly, obviously frustrated. "There was this picture, right, and it looked like you were kissing Peter, but it's photo shopped! It's so obvious, but every time I point that out they just tell me it isn't and I should just shut up! Look at this, it's so obvious that you and Peter weren't together there. The lighting is so different, plus, you're in a dress at a party, and Peter's in his school clothes. There is no way in hell that is real!" he sounds really exasperated, and I really feel bad for him. I feel bad for Tobias too. I feel bad all over, just terrible.

"I _hate_ Peter. You know I do, Four knows I do!" I start, and I'm not crying, I'm angry and filled with such a rage I wish I could just rip the whole street in two.

"I know, but he's not seeing sense right now. Don't worry though, Zeke thinks so too. He's at home on the computer, tracking down whoever posted it. I'm surprised you haven't seen it already." I know why, because I've been ignoring my phone all day. I knew something was off this morning, and with all the texts I was getting from people I've barely spoken to before I just wanted to ignore my Instagram and Snapchat for a day. I wish I hadn't, because I could've texted him right away, told him how stupidly bad the picture was, explained it, but I didn't, and there isn't a point in getting upset about it, because I need to sort this out now.

"How much do you want to bet it was Nita or one of her friends?" I snarl at the ground, trying to push down the anger and fury but just making it worse.

"A lot, but Tris, you should go home. I'll ring you tomorrow, okay? Let things cool down." he says, and for a moment I'm tempted to just shout at him, because how can I just let this cool down when the boy I love is convinced I cheated and he's hurt so badly he can't see sense? Uriah's right though, and there's no changing that fact. I nod, biting my tongue as to not lose it, and turn and walk away, stepping into my porch. Just before I open the door, he calls out.

"It'll be okay, you know that, right? He loves you too much to stay away for long."

I don't reply, but in my head I pray that he's right.

* * *

 **Tobias' POV**

I'm not fully listening to the lecture Hana's giving me right now. I'm not fully listening to anything. I just feel numb, used and humiliated, because for the first time in my life I let someone in, I opened up to them and told them everything, and they've betrayed me. She's betrayed me. My phone is long since shoved under one of the couch cushions, because I don't want to see that picture again. I don't want to see her face again if I can help it. I don't want to think about her reaction, about how I could hear her hollow, pained sobs from the corridor at school.

It hurt to see her like that. It made me wonder if I was wrong about it, but it only lasted a moment, because the picture is there, clear as day. It's her, in her pretty dress and her hair falling down her back in long blonde waves, and it's him clear as day too. His arms are around her waist, hers on her cheeks, and the whole thing just makes me sick. I loved her, I do love her, present tense. I want so badly to run over to her house right now and take her back, but whoever posted that picture has shown me that she doesn't care either way. She has him anyways.

"Are you even listening to me?" Hana shrieks, and I just shake my head. No, I'm not listening, and even though I'm not trying to be disrespectful or anything, I just want to be alone. I don't want people to tell me it's photo shopped, because it isn't, it's right there, and it's simple. She cheated. She took my heart and didn't care that she's trashed it, didn't care that I might never trust anyone again like I trusted her. "You listen to me right now, Tobias! This, whatever disgusting joke this is, is not real. You can see right there, look at the lighting! Plus, look at their outfits, her hands! It's obvious that those are not her hands, Tris' fingers are much longer and thinner. Goodness, Tobias, you're a fool if you believe this rubbish!" she exclaims, zooming in on parts of the photo.

I look closer this time, because I just want to go to bed and sleep this off, and I see that she's right. The hand on Peter's face is Tris', but the fingers are not hers. They're short and slightly stubby, with long manicured nails on them. Tris' hasn't had acrylic or fake nails a day in her life, and then I look closer still, taking the phone out of Hana's hand. The lighting is different, she appears to be in daylight, or dusk, while he could easily be in a dimly lit party. It's fake. The whole thing is fake, a clever con that fooled me so easily.

Tris is breaking. I knew she was when she staggered out of the bathroom today, even though I didn't look much. She's hurting, badly, and it's all my fault. I didn't trust her, I was so quick to believe a wicked lie, that I may well have hurt her so badly she'll never take me back. I bury my head in my hands on the kitchen counter, and Hana rubs my shoulder fondly.

"Thank God you're seeing sense! Now you better make it up to the poor lass, lord only knows how much you've broken her heart!" she states, and leaves the room. I feel guilt building up, washing over me like a waterfall. I decide to look at my phone, only to see almost 200 messages, comments and people going insane over the picture. Within the next five minutes, I post on every social media site I'm on that the picture is photo shopped and Tris never cheated. I just hope people believe me.

Tris messages me after several hours. Just another stab of guilt. Any other day she'd be long asleep, even if it was one of the nights we'd stayed up to watch a movie. I'd be asleep too, it is almost three in the morning, but I can't. Guilt and shame is continuing its brutal assault on me.

 _Trix: Hi_

The simple word hurts. She'd never say something so simple. She always sends emojis, or talks more. That hi means so many more things, so many more things that show she's badly wounded from today. I don't blame her. I was far too harsh.

 _Tobias: Hey. Do you want to talk?_

It takes her a few minutes to respond.

 _Trix: Yeah. Can I meet you at the graveyard tomorrow at 8? I'd like to show you something._

The graveyard? It seems a strange place to meet, and by the way she says it, this is a monumental thing for her if she hasn't shown me already. Besides, I trust her with my life.

* * *

 **Tris' POV**

I fumble with the zipper on my jacket as I wait by the entrance of the graveyard for him. Although I'm anxious to see him after the train wreck that was yesterday, that isn't what I'm worried about. It's what lies behind these gates. I see him approaching from down the path, and I quicken my pace, not intending to almost run but doing so anyways. He's walking fast too, and in that moment I don't care about yesterday. I don't care that I should be smart, and wait to talk to him about how he was so quick to believe lies, I just want him back.

That's why I run straight into his arms, my hands grasping his back in a tight embrace. He hugs me back just as tightly, and I cry again. I feel silly and pathetic, we've been apart and fighting for a mere 24 hours and it's like we've spent a lifetime away from each other. When we brake apart, I'm wiping tears and he's muttering a thousand apologies under his breath.

"I'm so, so, so sorry. I shouldn't have just believed it so quickly, I should've trusted you, I should've known better. God, I love you, Tris. I can't believe I hurt you so much..." he says, trailing off into a breath at the end. I hug him again, this time for a few seconds before I lean up and press a kiss to his lips. It's so sincere, so full of emotion and apology, it only confirms my thoughts. I've fallen head over heels for him.

"It's okay, it's okay...I forgive you, and besides, it was a pretty convincing picture." I say, pressing our foreheads together.

"You know I'm in love with you, right?" he asks, his voice more vulnerable and quiet than I've ever heard it.

"Yeah, you might've mentioned it. I love you too, Tobias." I say, and press another kiss to his lips. Then I pull back, taking his hand tightly in mine as I slowly walk into the graveyard. It doesn't take long for him to let out the words I've been expecting all morning.

"Tris...why are we here?" he asks.

"T-There's someone I'd like you to meet." I breathe. We walk for a minute or two more, with every moment my hand feels more sweaty and my heart seems to beat faster. Tobias just grips my hand as tightly as I'm gripping his. I know the exact path to her, I've been here more times than I can count. I wonder how none of my friends or Tobias himself have never noticed, but then again, I always come here either late at night or early in the morning.

Tobias looks even more confused and even a little weary, because I stop. I stop, and I'm staring at the ground, and the tears start dripping again. Even though I've been here countless times, the pain is still the same. It just gets easier to bare. Tobias stands beside me, both of us still and silent.

 _Katherine Isadora Prior_

 _2004 - 2010_

 _A beautiful angel, taken too soon._


	31. Chapter 31 - Day of Grief

( **A/N: Wow you guys figured it out fast! I have decided to do 40 chapters instead of 35!)** **Tris' POV**

"Tobias, I'd like you to meet m-my sister, Kit." I say shakily. He's the first person I've ever brought here. Close family and family friends know, as well as a few of Caleb's friends, but I've never told anyone before now. It hurts just as much now as it did almost nine years ago.

"You had a sister? Tris, I'm so sorry." he says quietly, his eyes only briefly meeting mine before going back to the gravestone.

I sink to my knees on the cold grass, pulling it out of the ground absentmindedly.

"It's okay. We were twins, we were so close..." I breathe, Tobias sitting beside me on the ground. He wipes away my tears gently with his thumb.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did it happen?" His voice is gentle and sincere, so I don't hesitate to tell him the truth.

"One day when we were six, s-she fell into a lake. We were staying with our Great Aunt Josephine, and she was too old and frail to reach us in time. Caleb and I tried to save her, but we didn't know how...it was the worst day of my life. I miss her so much..." I turn my head to look at him, and he looks really deep in thought, his eyes glazed over. I take a moment to remember her. She looked nothing like me. I'm the spitting image of my mother, my nose is the only piece of my father you can see on me. Kit, or Dora as I used to call her sometimes after her middle name, was the polar opposite. She had dark, raven hair and even though she had similar facial shape and structure to me, she was a lot more dainty and feminine.

When I would be running off and doing things that the Dauntless kids would do, Kit would be running alongside me. She always wanted to be Dauntless, and she was always so vocal about it. She was the one who always took the fall for me; if I'd taken a cookie out the jar and my parents found out, she'd say it was her. If I'd messed up some of Caleb's things, she'd say it was her. I can fully imagine her doing that for me now. I can imagine her in our friendship group, fitting in just perfectly. I can't imagine what she'd look like, but I know she'd be prettier than me, even though she'd always tell me I was the pretty one.

"God, Trix..." he trails off. He seems pretty lost for words. I don't blame him, we just got over our first fight, albeit a rather short one. Going off the other fights I see other couples having, ours wasn't so bad, though I'm not going to say it was anything but awful all the way through. I know that no relationship is perfect, but I don't want to fight with Tobias ever again.

"You're the first person I've ever brought here. Normally I go alone, or with Caleb, or my parents, but almost always alone. It'll be nine years on Wednesday. I-I...I don't normally come to school on March 29th, I never go." I say, my voice getting frailer and more fragile with every word. I hate being weak, I hate it, because I'm normally so strong and acting unaffected by things, but when it comes to Kit, I'm just an emotional mess.

"I'm so glad you trust me with this, especially after I was so quick to _not_ trust you just last night." he says, and his voice is laced with a guilt I never thought I'd hear him have. When you think about it, both of our pasts are dark and tragic, his more so, but Kit's death still haunts me. It doesn't happen very much now, but at least once a fortnight I'll wake up in a cold sweat, because I've had a nightmare. It's always the same one, Aunt Josephine calling for us to come back from the edge, unable to reach us with her zimmer frame before Kit's Velcro trainers slip on the mud on the edge of the lake, her body slanted so much so she could see the fish below that she fell straight in.

I remember screaming, Caleb holding me back from jumping in to get her, because none of us knew how to swim. I remember her splashing, crying and flailing her arms for help. We couldn't save her, and that guilt will always follow me. I didn't think the lake was that deep, but I went back there two years ago and it was deep, so deep there should've been a fence, a lifeguard, anything. If there had have been, maybe my sister would still be here. That's the side of me filled with fury and anger over how unnecessary her death was.

I remember screaming and screaming for her, and then when they pulled her from the lake, I felt relief, so much relief - but she was already gone. Three times they tried CPR, and she never woke up. I remember her funeral a few weeks later. I remember seeing my parents cry and weep for the first time in my life, and I realised how strong they really were. The worst part, was that I didn't talk. Caleb was quiet, nightmare ridden too, but after a couple of months his nightmares and quiet spells lessened until they were mostly gone, but I went silent. I didn't speak a word, because I couldn't form them. My Mom sent me to a child therapist, and I'm always thankful she did. He talked it out with me, and treated me like an adult, even though I had only recently turned seven. I started talking again, and even though I never forget her, I learned a few years later to let her go, and come to terms with the fact she wasn't here, but was looking down on me from heaven, like my guardian angel.

"I always trust you, just don't forget that. This was us, the Christmas before..." I say, trying to lighten the mood. I can feel the wet, muddy ground below me soaking my jeans, but I don't care. I hold out the locket I keep around my neck, a simple chain with a circular silver pendant on the end, almost like a pendulum on an old grandfather clock. When you open it, it's a picture of Kit and I on Christmas day, both of us in matching princess dresses and tiaras. I never take it off, aside from bed. It's too precious to me.

"You look so similar...was she like you?" he asks, and I smile. I always worried that my friends would judge me, or not want to talk about my depressing dead sister story, or think it was made up. Tobias has just proved that I don't have to worry about any of those things.

"She wanted to be Dauntless too, if that's what you mean. She was the older twin, by a few minutes. She always protected me, always took the fall for me." I say, smiling at the memories.

"Do you think she'd like me?" he asks, his voice so quiet and soft I barely hear it, but I do. It breaks my heart to hear it, because he's vulnerable and guilty again. He still feels the guilt of yesterday.

"She would, definitely. She'd be just like Caleb though, she'd kicked your ass yesterday, but I know she'd love you. Just like I do. Don't forget that, Tobias, ever. Even if we don't work out, which I highly doubt, I will still love you." I say, and as we stand, I kiss him gently. It's soft, gentle sweet, and it's like yesterday never happened.

* * *

 **1 week later**

"Four. I'm sorry, but Tris doesn't want to see anyone today." I hear my Dad try to send Tobias away from upstairs. I don't blame them, I never talk to anybody but then on March 29th. I'm currently in a pair of leggings and a maroon tank top, at least I put on some deodorant, fresh clothes and dragged a brush through my hair. Normally I just sit and watch TV, or sleep. I never feel the motivation to do anything on this day, but I invited Tobias over specifically for this reason. I knew he'd be able to talk Hana into giving him the day off, and I know he'll be totally willing to just comfort me today.

"Dad, I invited Four over today." I say, my voice croaky and tired. He doesn't even wait, he just slides his shoes off, steps forward and pulls me into a tight, enveloping hug. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding in as he hugs me tight, seemingly aware of just how much I needed one. My Dad shuts the door and gives me a warm, understanding smile, before heading back into the kitchen to Mom. We have similar coping methods, and just need to take a day or two to soak in our grief before going back to our usual routine.

I don't say anything to Tobias as I lead him up the stairs, into my bedroom. I've set the whole thing up, to whatever extent I could be motivated for. I have two bean bag chairs laid out on the floor with blankets and pillows, as well as Netflix loaded up on my TV and bags of candy and marshmallows all around. I don't feel a need to be nervous, because he seems so unjudging of how different my room is to the rest of my house.

"Thank you for coming." I say quietly, as we settle into the beanbag chairs. Tobias just smiles, and kisses me gently on top of my head.

"Don't. I couldn't just leave you on your own, Trix, today is for you." he says sweetly, and he does just that. We spend the entire morning watching shows I've chosen on Netflix, eating candy and doing things I wanted, all without his protest. He didn't even mind it when I fell asleep on his shoulder just before lunch, he just put a blanket around me and turned the TV down. Around one o'clock he woke me up gently, shaking my shoulder, and then we went out to go and get McDonald's, which he was happy to do. I knew he actually wanted to go to KFC, but he never mentioned it. It warmed my heart to see how much he was truly respecting me today.

We didn't actually go back to my house, we ate in the park. It was nice to get some fresh air, and to have silence when I needed it, but also to be listened to when I required and to have someone give me solid, sound advice back. I really, really hope I'll be able to do something like this in return for Tobias, because I really, really owe him for being such a caring, sweet and loving boyfriend. More than that, he's my best friend, my companion. I try not to think too much about forever and things like that, because I don't want to grow up too fast, but a forever with Tobias is hard to not think about. It's tempting and more inviting to think about than I ever imagined a relationship would be. Many things are not like I imagined they would be, but just because a lot of them aren't as good as I thought, doesn't mean the ones that are better are any worse.

When Tobias goes home eventually, I feel totally ready to be my normal self again tomorrow. I feel totally ready to tell our friends about why we weren't at school today. I feel totally confident and content, and I owe it all to the Tobias, the boy I've fallen head over heels for, and continue to every day I'm with him.


	32. Chapter 32 - Trust, Love, Change

**(I'm so sorry this is late, I meant to write the last half last night but I ended up buying a ticket to my school's show, and I went with my friends, but it was on from 7 until 10, so I didn't have my usual writing window free yesterday, as I was getting ready from 4 until half 5 and then I had to pick up my friends at 6 and have tea at half 6...and I just didn't get time. Sorry if this is boring and short, I just thought that there wasn't any chapters where Tobias is studying, or in more detail of Tris tutoring him, and I thought it would be cute to write one.)**

 **April 3rd, Tobias' POV**

I groan, slamming my head off the table gently. I have a raging headache, every loud noise makes it worse and being in a house with Zeke and Uriah Pedrad guarantees that, because from what I can hear Uriah borrowed Zeke's new headphones without asking and now he's gone running after him upstairs, presumably to force them off him. I'm partly hidden from where I'm sitting, because the papers, books and notes I have on the table have piled up so high I'm sort of hidden behind them. I know I should've revised more, I should've studied sooner, but I've spent so much time just being a teenager for the first time in my life that I just forgot. That and I've been taking a lot of time taking Tris on elaborately planned dates.

I try sorting through the piles, putting them into separate sections for each subject, but this doesn't motivate me as I thought it would, because now I just see that I have over seven subjects to study for before the finals in a week. For whatever reason, the school have decided that this years finals should be in April, rather than in late May or early June like they normally are. This just means that they're all condensed into a whole week of exams, so basically I have to stress for a whole fortnight, then stress some more about the results and how the exams went, and then get the results back and stress some more about how I actually did, which, knowing how much I have to study in such a short amount of time, my results aren't going to be great.

It doesn't mean I'm not exceedingly grateful to Tris, because if it weren't for her and her tutoring me in maths and chemistry, I would be under a lot more stress. I may just be a sophomore, but I have actual plans for my life, and I care about how I do on tests and exams. I look through the various pieces of stationary scattered across the table, and find my wad of post it notes, and write down the name of each subject on them, sticking them to the piles. I'm just about to start going through the highest pile of work, Science, when my phone dings. I know I should ignore it or turn it off to focus, but it could be a message from Tris, or one of our friends. I pick it up briefly, and see it is in fact a text from Tris.

 _Tris: Hey, what you doing today? X_

I smile goofily at my phone. I love it when she texts me, because it isn't always just the usual drama texts you get from girls and people at school, she always texts me goodnight and good morning, she texts me just to ask how I am, and sometimes she just wants to send vines and memes and funny GIFs. The thing I love most about her texting is when she sends me quotes and inspirational messages. Most of the time they're just short, motivational ones, but sometimes they're deep and spiritual and she merely wants to tell me why she likes it, and even though she'd just view that as a small gesture, I really love discussing deep, philosophical things with her.

 _Tobias: Studying, probably all day long. I totally forgot and now I have a week to revise piles of stuff x_

I really hope that she wasn't texting me because she wanted to see me, because as much as I'd really love to see her and spend the day with her, I really need to get all of this done.

 _Tris: Okay, remember to take breaks! Don't try to cram in all your info at once, take it in chunks at a time x_

I smile down at my phone again, of course she'd say something like that, not even remotely showing that she's probably disappointed she can't spend time with me and instead focusing entirely on how I'm doing. It's one of the reasons I love her.

 _Tris: And I'll be over in 20 mins_

I sigh through a laugh, because of course she's coming to help me out. I'm broken out of my stupor when Hana clears her throat, giving me a knowing smirk.

"I thought you were studying," she says, her arms folded loosely over her chest.

"I am, I just got a text from Tris," I say. Hana just laughs. "She's coming over in twenty minutes, is that okay?"

"Of course that's okay. She's a real keeper, that one. I'm glad you two made up." she says, smiling at me as she makes her coffee.

"Yeah, I still can't believe I fell for that picture so easily though,"

"It was stupid, I'm not gonna lie, but you thought she'd betrayed you and went behind your back, so your reaction was perfectly understandable."

I study for 20 minutes, but it's so much less stressful knowing Tris will be over soon. True to her word, she steps in with mocha coffees and some cinnamon donuts in hand.

"Hey!" she exclaims when she walks in the door, she slides off her shoes with a smile as she walks in, smiling wider when she sees me. She passes me a doughnut and a mocha coffee, sitting on the chair next to me. She kisses my cheek briefly, and I savour the feeling of her cool lips on my skin. She gives the rest of my family doughnuts and coffee too, before she starts looking through the stuff I have.

"Okay, well sorting them into subjects was a good idea. Have you made any mind maps or diagrams of any of this biology stuff?" she asks. I give her a confused look, and she just chuckles, drawing out a few different posters and bubble maps of different things on my revision guides. "Well, if you stick these on your wall, you can look at them before bed, or when you wake up, or whenever. It's a great way to learn, especially if you put post it notes with key words, because once you know them you can take them down and focus on the ones you don't know," she rambles, still smiling sweetly at me. I laugh pulling her half onto my lap, peppering her neck with kisses. She giggles, squealing in surprise.

"You're such a nerd, you know that?" I say jokingly.

"You know you love it!" she laughs, climbing back onto her chair.

"You know I do," I say. We spend the rest of the day just enjoying the doughnuts, and when she leaves I'm just so grateful I have her in my life. She's just always around, always there to help or comfort or understand me. I think back to when I couldn't stand her, when she was annoying to me, but when I really think about it, she was never annoying, she was just the first girl who treated me like a human being and not like the next guy on their list of conquests, and I just didn't understand it at first. Then I saw her lose that fight with Peter and how quick she was to brush it aside and get back up again, so determined to continue and prove she was just as Dauntless as anyone else, and just because she'd come from Abnegation didn't mean she wasn't worth it. I'll always look up to her in that respect.

* * *

 **3 weeks later - 24th April - Tris' POV**

"So, how'd you do on your exams?" I ask Tobias. We're sitting on the field for the first time this year, because it's finally warm enough for it. Zeke and Uriah are fighting each other again, something silly as usual, the rest of us laugh as Uriah shouts as Zeke tackles him in the first few seconds.

"Really well, actually. Mostly Bs and some As, but I got an A+ in Chemistry because of you," he says, smiling and kissing me firmly on the lips. My eyes widen in surprise for a moment, but then I relax, my hands going around the back of his neck. We pull away after a few seconds, because, as we've discovered, the Abnegation in us is always going to be there, and we'll always want to keep things modest and keep our kisses brief.

"It's down to you too, it's your test, not mine." I say, running my fingers over the lines of his alms absentmindedly.

"I really like it when you do that." he says quietly, so the rest of our group can't here it, lying back on the grass. I blush immediately, but my hand doesn't pull away from his.

"Really? If it's annoying I can just-"

"No, I really do like it. I really like you." he laughs, his eyes not leaving mine, even for a moment. He's told me before about how he thinks I'm beautiful, how he likes my pale skin and eyes and hair, but as much as I love the compliment and gesture, I just can't believe it. I mean, I'm pale as a ghost, my hair is always messy and somehow there are always knots, and my eyes are the most boring shade of bluey grey I've ever seen.

"I know. I really like you too." I whisper back to him.

"So, I was wondering, Zeke and Uriah's Dad is coming home from the army next week. He's staying home permanently now, and Hana really wants you to meet him, so if you wouldn't mind, would you like to come over for dinner?" he asks, and I stare at him in disbelief. I know how important this day is for him and his family, I mean, their Dad is coming home from war and will be staying there for good, and he wants me to meet him?

"Are you sure you don't want it to be just family?" I ask, my eyes still wide.

"Well, for the first day or two, yeah, but I really want you to meet him." he says sincerely, and I just nod.

"Yeah, yeah, I'd really like that. I don't know why you trust me so much, I'm a bit all over the place." I admit.

"You're not, really, but even if you are I still trust you. I know you won't betray me, that's why." he says, and I think back to how we used to be, and how he's changed as a person since September. He's much more warm and more trusting, not to mention he's actually become quite the romantic. I love him either way, but I definitely before Tobias to Four. I think I always will, because even though they're the same person, Tobias is so much more open and honest with me. I just hope it stays that way. I don't really believe in forevers and infinities and all that, but a forever with Tobias just sounds really great.


	33. Chapter 33 - Second Family

**(A/N: I'm really sorry the Letters of Fate monthly update is taking so long. I have made actual progress though, which is a plus, but I just keep forgetting and losing motivation. I cannot tell you how honoured I am at how many people tell me they don't mind and just like to read my work, it is so mind-blowing to me. Anyways, this chapter is mostly about Tris meeting the Pedrads' father, who I've named Zacharias. This post also contains a bit of a love triangle, which I normally don't like, but I think this one might be interesting...enjoy the chapter!)**

I take a deep breathe and brush non-existent dust from my outfit for what must be the tenth time tonight, even though it's perfectly ironed and I look just fine. I'm nervous to a fault, even though I've told myself that I shouldn't be because I have absolutely nothing to worry about. The Pedrad's father arrived home three days ago from the army, and Tobias, Zeke and Uriah haven't been at the school since he did, they're just so happy to have him back. Tonight they're having dinner with Marlene and Shauna, as well as Christina and Will because Uriah and I are such great friends with them.

I'm wearing a simple outfit, a dressy black play-suit with shorts that come down to my mid-thigh, and sleeves that only just cover my shoulders. It's buttoned all the way down the top, and I have every button done except the top one, so it looks more casual. My hair is in a simple ponytail, tied with a maroon coloured scrunchie. I've put on very minimal make-up, and I think I look quite nice, but this is really important to me, just as important as meeting Hana was, even though back then Tobias and I weren't even friends.

I wait by the door for a moment, completely lost in thought, when Caleb speaks up, looking up at me from his phone with a badly hid smile on his face.

"Is Christina Silverstone one of your friends?" he asks, looking down at his phone again. I lean over and see he's liking every one of her Instagram pictures. Oh hell no.

"Yes, my best friend. Why do you ask?" I say slowly, giving him a suspicious look. He immediately stops smiling and clicks off her page.

"No reason. I was just wondering," he says hastily, and I facepalm. For someone who is so incredibly intelligent, top of his Erudite classes, he really needs to learn how to be discrete about things. How on Earth has he developed a crush on Christina? He's barely even met her, they've probably said hello to each other once or twice briefly if that. I'm going to keep my lips sealed for the time being because Lord knows she's over the moon about Will dumping Violet.

 _Flashback:_

 _We'd just finished training that afternoon, and we were all about to grab our bags and leave when Christina let out a shriek. We all turned to her and saw that she was holding up her make-up purse. I walked over to her quickly, and she started crying. I knew exactly why the moment I reached her. Christina's little sister Crysta had made that purse for her when she was six, and it was one of Christina's most prized possessions. It was just a simple, pink fabric make-up bag, but Crysta had taken one of her art sets and stuck lots of sequins, bows and sparkles all over it, and then written Christina's name on it in messy pink glitter glue. What Christina was holding was not said purse._

 _It was ripped in two, right down the middle, held together only by the zip. The small fabric bows had been ripped off and whoever had gone in her bag to destroy it had taken a red permanent marker and written "F*cking sl*t" across the slide of it that didn't have her name. Christina wiped away the tears in her eyes, trying to appear strong like she always does, but I can tell she's really hurt by the destruction of that purse._

 _I turn away for a moment, because a few of the other girls are comforting her, and see Violet snickering, pretty loudly. She saunters over, trying to seem innocent and in no way is she connected to any of this, but then she forcibly shoves Christina with her shoulder. That's when Will marches over, grabs Violet's shoulder, and spins her around. She smiles at first, expecting him to kiss her, but he doesn't. Instead, he takes a step back, stands next to Christina, and wraps his arm around her shoulder. I can tell she's flustered, but she's learned to hide things better than she did when I first met her, even though her Candor still shows._

 _"Will? What on Earth are you doing?" she asks, in a seemingly confused tone, but judging on the way her eyes narrowed she was clearly very enraged.  
_

 _"Dumping you. I'm sorry it took so long, but treating my friends like this is crossing the damn line, Violet. We're over." he said bluntly, turning to comfort Christina, seemingly oblivious to how the crowd around us were gasping and making shocked noises. Violet stood there, floored and stammering. Instead of pulling the cliche mean girl move and cry and scream about the break-up, she instead took the easy way out and seethed at them that they were cowards and had no place in Dauntless, not that they heard anyway because they were halfway out the door when she said it._

I ignore Caleb, who has probably gone back to either doing some kind of homework or drooling over Christina and walk out the door. I've decided to walk to Tobias' house tonight, because spring has truly appeared and it is warm enough to walk to their house now, and the fresh air will do me good. I'm always like this when I have to meet new people that mean a lot to me, I always overthink and overanalyse every little detail until I end up making a fool of myself. This time will be a lot more relaxed though because Tobias and my friends will be there.

I walk briskly, making sure to arrive on time. When I get there, Tobias opens the door before I even get a chance to knock, his face bright and his smile wide. I smile back instantly, I always like seeing him happy, especially this much so.

"Hi. Come in," he says politely, stepping aside to let me in. I step in, and before I even have a chance to take off my leather jacket Tobias is pulling me in and kissing me briefly. His fingers run through my hair, and even after him doing this many times before, it doesn't fail to surprise me and make me have that shaky, teetering on the edge feeling of being so in control of how much I love him.

"Your hair is so soft," he murmurs. I pull away at that, giggling and going red at the compliment, my fingers crossing and uncrossing with my embarrassment. "What? it is. Do you use conditioner or something, it's like silk." he says, making me giggle some more. I take off my jacket and follow him into the living room, where I'm met with all our friends but Marlene, who isn't here yet. Hana spots me from the kitchen, and comes bouncing straight over, giving me a tight hug and saying how glad she is to see me, and being her usual self, but she seems so much happier, so much more relaxed, like there was a weight on her shoulders for a long time, and it's finally been taken away and she can breathe and relax. I suppose there has, that weight being her husband is at war, and now that he's home and will be staying there, it's gone and her biggest worry is gone.

He comes up behind Hana, putting a hand on her shoulder. In appearance, he is the spitting double of Uriah and Zeke. Same pearly white teeth, wide smile, large forehead, dark hair and skin, and the grin is a mirror image. There are a few lines around his face that show his age, but aside from a few other age showing features, I'd think he was a third Pedrad brother if I didn't know any better. He smiles at Tobias' and I's hands, though he seems a little stunned.

"Four, is this one of your friends?" he asks, and I laugh a little.

"Surprise! Sweetie, this is Tris Prior, Tobias' girlfriend of four months!" she exclaims happily, gesturing to me like I'm an award-winning model who just won a Nobel peace prize.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr Pedrad," I say politely, holding out my hand. He shakes it, shaking his head and laughing.

"Please, call me Zachary, everyone does. Did you say, girlfriend, honey?" he asks Hana.

"I did. This is the girl who tutors Tobias, got his grades up."

"I can't believe it. This is the same Four who thought girls were awful just a few years back?"

"I didn't think they were awful-" Tobias interrupts, but they continue with their playful banter anyway.

"He can't go five minutes without talking about her, really. Honestly, they're the cutest thing." Hana replies, and I'm just laughing along with them at Tobias' mortified expression.

"Okay, we'll stop! It's great to meet you, Tris," he says before he and Hana turn back towards the kitchen, where a pot is simmering on the stove. Marlene arrives within the next few minutes, and we spend the next hour just talking, and I can see just how happy the Pedrad family are to have their father back. It makes me appreciate my own family a lot more.

When we sit down to dinner, I feel so much more at ease than before. Zachary, probably short for Zacharias, seems a lot like Uriah and Zeke - really laid back and relaxed. We eat dinner, and I can tell that really, Zachary's a lot like Hana in a lot of respects. One is that he seems really thrilled to see Tobias has a girlfriend.

"So, Tris, how did you and Four meet?" he asks, and I smirk at Tobias. He just smirks right back.

"We met at school. We really disliked each other at first, but we're inseparable now." I say simply, smiling slightly more shyly as he wraps his ankle around mine.

"You've got that right," Zeke whispers jokingly, but we all hear him and burst out laughing. I actually have a lot more fun than I expected, and when I leave, Tobias ends up pulling me into the small porch while his parents are distracted and kissing me again. It's longer than the one tonight, and I thoroughly enjoy it, but if it was a contest between his kisses and his company, I'd choose the latter every time. I'm just slipping on my shoes when we notice that they'd actually seen us, and were smiling. I just laughed, and realised what a great second family I'd found.


	34. Chapter 34 - Surprise Dates

**(A/N: The Letters of Fate Chapter 8 is well underway, and should be finished by the end of the month. If not, I will definitely work my ass off to make sure it's completed and published. I've started to run out of ideas for each chapter of this story from my own imagination, but after some thinking and googling, I've got plenty of ideas that mean the last stretch of this story will be interesting and detailed. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Charms22, a loyal and kind reader who has read my stories since the beginning six months ago. Thank you so much for being here so long, and leaving a kind review after every upload. I highly recommend you read her stories, they are great!** **Enjoy the chapter!)**

 **April 23rd - Tris' POV**

"So, where are you taking me?" I giggle over the phone to Tobias. It's been a few days since I went over to his place for dinner to meet his Dad, and we haven't really been on a date since he came home. They're all back at school now, though, so I thought he'd text me or ask me to the bowling alley or the Chasm (a restaurant we frequent all the time) but tonight he text me something different.

 _Tobias: Are you up to anything tomorrow?_

 _Tris: You know I'm always free when u ask_

 _Tobias: So you're free?_

 _Tris: Yes, babe, I'm not doing anything tmrw_

 _Tobias: Okay, I'll be at your place at 5?_

 _Tris: Sounds great, we haven't gone on a date in a while_

 _Tobias: I know, that's why it's a surprise_

 _Tris: So u won't tell me where we're going?_

 _Tobias: Nope! Just dress comfortable/casual I guess? Like leggings and a t-shirt sort of?_

 _Tris: That's fine. I like romantic Tobias_

It took him a few extra seconds before he responded to that one. I know that almost all day he puts up this tough, silent Four persona, and I know that it wears him down. He only takes it off around friends and family, but even more so around me, which just honours me in so many different ways. I know that when he plans dates and tries to make things more romantic for me he really puts in a lot of effort, but I know that internally that makes him feel vulnerable, or at least it used to do so. He never really did elaborate dates or things like this for the first month or so, but we've really relaxed into the relationship now, and we're much more comfortable.

 _Tobias: Really?_

 _Tris: Yes, really! You know I love it when u plan out dates and be all romantic._

 _Tobias: You're so wonderful Tris_

 _Tris: You are too. I'm really glad that I met you_

 _Tobias: Me too. See you at school? 3_

 _Tris: Yep, see you there._

That's how I ended up here, lying on my bed already dressed for our date. I think back to when my parents were so cautious and disapproving of our relationship, or at least my Dad was, but Tobias is almost like another child to them, and my Mom always wants to know how our dates went, and she's said on multiple occasions how much she thinks our relationship is adorable. I'm wearing my school trainers, a pair of black leggings and a dark violet top. I'm not wearing any make-up, solely because I have a feeling I might break out a sweat at wherever we're going, it sounds like something sporty.

I hang up the phone before he can reply because there's a knocking at my door. Of course, Tobias is the one behind the door, standing in dark jeans and a navy top, trainers adorned on his face. He smiles once he sees me, and I notice there isn't a car behind him, so we must be walking there.

"Hi Trix," he says quietly, so Caleb, who opened the door, can't hear. He might've heard it anyways though because he's fake gagging in the corner. I whip my head around to him and call out,

"Wouldn't Christina love to know why you've been asking so many questions about her!" He immediately shuts up and blushes. Both Tobias and I laugh. Before we leave, my Mom comes up behind me.

"Four, it's lovely to see you! Where are you kids off too tonight?" she asks in a friendly voice.

"Lazer tag. We're taking the bus, is that okay Mrs Prior?"

"That's just fine, but Tris, sweetie, curfew is seven. Well, have fun, and stay safe the pair of you!" she calls, and we walk out onto the street.

"Lazer tag? How did you know?" I ask excitedly, squeezing his hand, which has somehow found its way into mine.

"I didn't, I just kind of figured. I've been a few times, it's really fun. We're taking the bus, by the way, it's just because Hana's at some special deal thing at the diner with Zachary, so I didn't want them to miss it." I stop for a moment, put one hand on his shoulder and reach up to kiss his cheek. Before my lips can reach his cheek though, he spins around and my lips hit his. I don't even have time to let out a gasp, because he does it so quickly.

We keep walking for a few minutes, and the bus pulls up just after we reach the stop. Since joining Dauntless, I've been given a whole different perspective as to how the factions view each other. For example, when we step onto the bus, the few Candor have little to no reaction, they keep talking loudly to each other. The Amity keep talking too but throw smiles in our direction. The Abengation, sitting in near silence, bow their heads politely, but they have a very slight look in their eyes that tell me they're slightly wary of Dauntless. My Dad definitely is, when he sees us running or jumping off things or just generally being crazy, he stops for a moment just to make sure that the people around him aren't walking into danger as any Abnegation would. The Erudite don't look directly at us, but when they do their reactions vary. Some turn up their noses a little and act snooty, whereas some just look through us.

We sit relatively near the back, talking quietly when the bus stops again. An elderly woman with a zimmer frame, dressed in grey robes, shuffles on the bus. She tries to put her purse in her bag, but it drops on the floor. Even though she's at the front of the bus, and we're sitting at the back, I stand up quickly and pick it up for her. She thanks me and I sit back down, but I don't say anything. I know why I did it, it's in my instincts I suppose, but that doesn't mean I totally understand it. If I'm Dauntless, I'm Dauntless, and Dauntless don't walk down the bus to help an old lady get her purse. Dauntless don't get near straight As, either, and I'm doing really well academically. It's been bothering me for a while.

"Tobias," I whisper. He looks to me immediately, and it's like I can see the worry in his eyes, but also understanding. "Why did I do that? I do this all the time, sometimes I act like Abnegation, but sometimes I act like Erudite, but my test was Dauntless, they said I was Dauntless-"

"I know. You're probably Divergent, Trix. I am too, it's actually pretty rare." I've heard of divergence before and I know that it's very uncommon. Only two per cent of students at Five Pillar High, or Faction High, is a Divergent.

"I can't be Divergent, I can't be, my test was Dauntless," I say it firmly, because I am so sure that I'm Dauntless, I'm positive, it's what I base my entire identity on, the fact that I'm one of the brave, crazy, free people who I've admired and aspired to be for years.

"My test came out Abnegation, but I know I'm both, Abnegation and Dauntless. Maybe you're three, Erudite, Abnegation and Dauntless, which is incredibly rare. That's just my girlfriend for you, being the unique wonder she is every day," he says, and I laugh, kissing him on the cheek. This time I actually manage it. We get off the bus at the laser tag place, and Tobias leads me in. I smile once I'm through the door, it's totally what I imagined it to be. The room is well lit, with tables around in the cafe area. We walk up to the main reception/bar area and get two tickets, of which Tobias pays for both after some protest from me.

We sit for a few moments before we're taken through to the briefing room. The place is packed, not only with teens but some adults, and quite a few kids. The briefing video is short, and with the end of it, we're given guns, caps with sensors on and vests that show what team we're on. We're told we can swap teams at any point in the game, but if too many people are on one team they'll halt the game to even them out. We decide to go on opposing teams, Tobias on blue and myself on red. I take a picture of the pair of us, giggling at how we look slightly ridiculous, but also how nice the picture is.

Within the first five minutes, I'm already entirely grateful to Tobias for choosing this as our date. It's so much fun, shooting the opposing teams and running through the building, which is sort of like a warehouse, but there are crates and cardboard boxes and huge tires all over, so you can duck and hide and run through them. On one side, you can go up a huge ramp, or go underneath it, and run through these two storey maze type things. At one point, I was half running through this maze with my gun pointed down, and Tobias came right around the corner, and we bumped right into one another.

We both laughed pretty loudly, and he kissed me, but it was very short because while he did I playfully shot him with the laser gun in the back. I ran away before he could shoot me back, laughing my head off as he chased me, laughing too. We chased each other around for the first half an hour of the session, but then I swapped onto his team and we doubled up. We actually think in very different, but also very similar ways. For example, when coming up with plans on how to shoot and eliminate a target (Even though you have just had to return to your team spawn to regenerate), I prefer ducking around corners and getting close, whereas Tobias thinks about it carefully and shoots from above or climbs on some crates to reach up to get the target.

Some of the time, though, we ended up just deciding on the same idea. At one point though, we were in the corner of the room, about to shoot one of the other teens when a group of little kids, probably about seven or eight years old, rushed up to us and shot at us quickly. We both got eliminated, but when the group ran away, one little boy stayed.

"Cousin Beatrice?" he asked. I turned my head, and sure enough, my little cousin Alexander was looking up at me. I giggled and gave him a quick hug, before he ran off with his friend. Tobias just smirked at me and we carried on running, shooting, and doubling over in laughter. I thorougly enjoyed the adrenaline, and on the bus ride home, as we gulp down water and chocolate from the exercise, I cuddle a little closer into Tobias' side, my head on his shoulder. God, how did I get so lucky as to find somebody who just knows me so damn well?


	35. Chapter 35 - We're Still Siblings

**(A/N: Sorry this is late! I presume it will be late, I started writing this at 5:00 PM the day it was scheduled for. I got very sidetracked, writing some ASoUE fanfiction, studying etc. Continuing with the dedications, this chapter is dedicated to EmberLex and CarissaCampbell, another two kind and supportive readers who frequently review! Thank you very much! This chapter is a little different. It will not focus on Tris and Tobias for the most part and focuses instead on the divides between factions and Tris and Caleb's relationship as siblings, and their childhood. Onto the chapter!)**

 **Tris' POV**

I sit on my bed, fiddling with my phone in my hands. Christina's page on my contact app is open, but I'm heavily torn. Do I call her, and tell her exactly what's going on, that my Erudite brother is crushing on her pretty hard? Or do I not ring her, and keep Caleb's secret safe? I decide that I should let it be for now, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let this go. I'm the only person who knows both of them well, and I'm probably one of the only people who can intervene. I bound down the stairs, totally intent on what I'm doing. Caleb is sitting on one of the couches in our living room, watching some political thing on the TV.

"Caleb, pause that a second," I say firmly. He does. "Are you still into Christina?" I ask bluntly. He freezes, his mouth hanging open slightly. I've caught him off guard, which is ridiculous because when I saw him scrolling through her Instagram he was so blatantly displaying his feelings for her.

"Um, I don't know what you're talking about, Beatrice, I just think that she's pretty, I'm not interested in her," I mentally facepalm. From the way he's going on, I think Candor would've been a better fit for him because damn this boy cannot lie! Well, that just confirms how royally messed up this is about to get. How is Dauntless Christina, who for all I know is still head over heels for Will, going to get her head around my Erudite brother being head over heels for her? Not well, and how is Caleb going to take a very obvious rejection? Well, there might not even be a rejection, because from what I can tell, they've probably never been formally introduced. Or introduced at all.

"Yeah, right. Just so you know, she's very hung up on another Dauntless boy, one of my best friends." I say it in a warning tone, I do not want to watch my brother and best friends get into a mess that could ruin relationships and hurt a lot of feelings.

"Wait, she's single?" he asks excitedly. I pause, giving him a look that cannot mean anything else than _are you kidding me, Caleb?_

"Yes, Caleb, she is single. When I say single, I really mean that she's not technically in a relationship, but is interested in someone else, as far as I know." My tone is sharper than I supposed, but Caleb's trying to hide a wide grin and pretend like he isn't thrilled at the news that she is not, in fact, in a relationship.

"Right, no, I totally get it. As far as you know? So she might not be totally into this guy?" I'm halfway out of the door, on my way into the kitchen, but with those words, I'm spinning on my heel and marching right back into the living room.

"Yes, I am fairly certain that Christina is still very interested in Will. I haven't heard her mention him in a few weeks, though, so maybe you got very lucky, but I promise you that Christina and you are not a good match." I can see that this visibly annoys him because he gives me a deep frown that makes his forehead and nose crinkle up.

"What, because I'm Erudite and she's Dauntless?" his tone is more aggressive than I've ever heard it, but it still doesn't sound aggressive or angry enough to worry me. In my eyes, Caleb is a different person now than how he was before he started High School, and I much prefer it that way. Before he transferred to Erudite, even though I never realised it, he appeared one way and one way only in my mind. Selfless. The perfect Abnegation, destined for a life of selflessness that I craved to fit into for so long, seamlessly fitting in.

Yet, when he transferred, I wondered why I hadn't noticed the grey between the lines, the cracks in his perfect Abnegation behaviour, because they were there all along. When I tripped up, he got the band-aid, when neighbours needed help with bags, he was the one helping, you name it and he was just being a role model. I, on the other hand, was the polar opposite. If a neighbour needed helping with their bags, I thought of helping them, and sometimes I did, but not always. Sometimes I looked down at the ground and kept running, or playing, and those were the things that weighed on me for years.

Caleb and I grew up in the same household, with the same parents, the same rules and boundaries, the same pain over the loss of our sister Kit, but in many ways, we grew up differently.

For one, Caleb was _hiding_ his Faction Aptitude for years, just like I was. He just did it way better. I never saw it coming, but everyone saw my change to Dauntless coming, they just got a surprise when they actually saw it right in front of their eyes. Caleb was rarely scolded, because he followed every rule, did every selfless thing and tried his hardest, but I was prone to rebellion more often than was really acceptable, now I look on it. I constantly snuck extra cookies, constantly stayed up past curfew, I ran and jumped and shouted with the Dauntless, didn't listen to the scolds and warnings, but now I know that the latter was just who I was, who I am.

Yet, as Erudite as he is, Caleb doesn't always see past the end of his nose. He likes Christina, likes her a lot from what I can tell, but he's so blinded by that fact that he cannot see that she is a very different person, loud and reckless and _Dauntless,_ while he is quiet, waits for it, and is so _Erudite_ they can't possibly work, can they? I need to stop thinking like that because, for all I know, she's still pining after the apparently oblivious Will.

I must have zoned out for a moment because Caleb's words take a second to sink in. _Because I'm Erudite and she's Dauntless?_

"No, not at all, Caleb. If you like her, great, good for you, but you're just very different people, regardless of faction. It isn't really my business at all, but you're being so senseless!" I regret the impulsive, almost Candor words. Sometimes I need to just bite my tongue and hold it there. This was one of those times, and I really lost it. Caleb's eyes shade over, and he storms up from the couch, grabs his bag and walks straight out of the door, out onto the street. I gape for a moment, cursing myself and _my_ senselessness. I know just what it's like to like someone a lot but just not know if they like you back, and the one time I needed to be a good sister and be supportive, I lost my temper with him.

The Dauntless impulse in me kicks in, and I'm taking off out of the house within a few minutes. Caleb didn't get far, and he's walking as he does, but his steps are sharp and his head is down, and I can almost see the frown and lividness on his face even from behind him. I call out, half walking, half running after him, the guilt pressing down on me like always-

 _Flashback - 8 years ago_

 _"Beatrice?" Caleb calls from outside my door. I sit up straight on my bed, sniffing and wiping my eyes hastily._

 _"Y-yes?" I reply, my voice cracking in my attempt to hide my emotion. Caleb comes into my room and sees that I'm upset almost immediately. He walks over to my bed immediately and sits at the foot of it._

 _"Why are you crying?" he asks. He must know exactly why I'm crying because just eight months ago we had to attend our own sister's funeral, but that isn't why at all. I've just started first grade and I'm already being picked on about Kit's death. People tease me and pick on me, laughing when I ask to be excused because I've gotten all sad again. Mom calls it mourning, but it's normal and it's hard at my age, but it doesn't mean I feel any less guilty about what I did. Just earlier that day I'd been teased and laughed at by one of the big kids about how I'm a cry baby who cries for my imaginary friend because she's dead and not real, and I got so angry at him that I slapped him._

 _I didn't mean to, and I didn't mean to hurt him, but I just got so angry at all the nasty things he was saying to me that I just swung my hand at him. I know it hurt him because his cheek was all red for a while, and he looked pretty hurt, but he didn't tell. I don't know why he didn't, but he didn't say anything and didn't look at me all day long. I shouldn't be worried, my parents don't know and I won't get punished for it, but the guilt is still there and it's weighing me down, and I can't understand it._

 _"I hit someone," They're simple whispers, but it feels so good to let them out like a huge weight was on me has been taken off. I expect Caleb to run off, tell our parents and make me feel worse, but he doesn't, he doesn't at all and he tells me he'll keep it a secret and you need to let your guilt out, that it's no good inside you where it just grows and becomes worse than it is. I live by that, and I learned it from him._

"Caleb! Caleb, wait, hold up!" I run after him. He stops, not looking at me. "Caleb, I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean that you know I did-"

"I know. I don't mind. I'm just really stressed, you know?" I smile. Finally, I can be a good sister for once.

"I know, and you need to let it out. Is it about Christina?" I suggest. He nods.

"Yeah. I don't know, I mean, I belong in Erudite, I know that, but it's not what I thought it was. People are, judgmental, and sometimes quite arrogant. They seem to think Erudite is above everyone else, especially Abnegation and Dauntless. Don't get me wrong, there's no rule, and my friends wouldn't mind, but me having a Dauntless girlfriend? Hell, even me liking a Dauntless girl is a little strange for an Erudite. Christina though...I have met her before, you know," Okay. I did not know. I need details, but now is not the time to press for them. "She's a great girl, really dazzling...I get what you mean about how we're different. She's loud, and Dauntless, but I like her, a lot. You don't mind, do you? I know she's your best friend and everything," my heart warms. Caleb and I have drifted a little over the past months, and it's nice to see we're still as close as we were before we started High School, although for the past half a year, I rarely spoke to him. I suppose that's just how it is.

"I don't mind at all. Hey, maybe she isn't still all over Will, but just...don't let it turn into a mess, okay? I don't want to be standing in the middle of you two if something doesn't work out."

"You won't be. You think I have a shot though?" he asks, and I do actually believe there is. Maybe Christina might want someone more like Caleb. I hope so.

 **(God, it's short and I'm so, so sorry. Another chapter will be up soon, I promise, so, so sorry for the wait! And yes, I have the poll results...it was close but I have decided which ship will become Canon in this story and which won't. Thanks for reading!)**


	36. Chapter 36 - My Best Friend and Brother

**(A/N: Okay, I know this story is coming to a close, but instead of setting a "limit" of forty chapters, I'm just going to keep going until I think it isn't worth it anymore. This saddens me a lot because this story has been a major part of my life and a constant calming force for the entirety of seventh grade so far, but I have hope for a shorter sequel, approximately ten or so chapters. I'm still uncertain, but once this story is complete I will put all my energy into completing The Letters of Fate and The Language of Love. This chapter is dedicated to Atheleticbooknerd and Shaydie, who always review by chapters. Thank you both for your support! Also, the poll result has spoken, and it turns out it was a complete tie. I decided that rather than stressing myself over a simple decision, I would just vote in favour of which ship I _personally_ wanted to see. I'm sorry if your ship is not included, but I want my fanfiction to be unique and different. Onto the chapter!)**

 **Tris' POV**

 _The Summer Trip._

Those three words were in everyone's minds and mouths from the moment the first flyers went out. I became immediately excited, I'd never been on an overnight stay before and this trip lasted two entire weeks. I immediately got a leaflet, as did almost everyone, and began raving about it. I was definitely going, as were Christina, Will, Zeke, Shauna, Marlene and Uriah. I was getting all my hopes up reading the list of things that were happening on the trip, but then my jaw dropped at the price listed at the bottom. It was actually quite low for a two-week trip, just three hundred bucks, but for my family, that was a lot to pay. I know we're minimalists, but that's changed a bit over the past months, so I think I'll be able to go. I certainly hope so, because it would be such an experience for me.

I re-read the itinerary for the fortnight. We'd be flying straight out to London, spending eight days there and then taking a short flight to the Southern coast of Spain for the remaining five days, then taking a flight home. Of course, we weren't free to do whatever we wanted to do every day, but the things we had to take part in all seemed pretty fun.

I let out a slightly agitated sigh as Christina, Will, Uriah and I stood on the overly crowded stairs up to the IT department, to which we were all getting annoyed at. We weren't allowed upstairs until the classes up there were all out, and they were taking ages. Eventually, Eric, who was a few people behind me let out a furious shout and shoved past, pushing past the people coming down. I stepped right against the bannister, if I could get any closer to it, but oh, how I wish I hadn't. Eric kept shoving his way up until he shoved between Christina and a third-year Dauntless boy, who just happened to shove Eric right into her. It was such an angry, hard push she went right over the railing. Everyone froze for a moment, and then chaos erupted.

Uriah, Will and I grabbed both her wrists and tried to pull her up, but she was too far down the metal railings we couldn't reach her. I considered telling her to just fall, but it was much father than I thought it was. If she fell, she'd probably break or fracture something. People were shoving past us, people were shouting and I'd never seen people move so quickly. I wanted to shout at them, they all moved from beneath where Christina was hanging, avoiding her, when she clearly needed help. Just as I was beginning to panic and shout at people for help, I saw Caleb come out of his Advanced Math class just below us. His face immediately paled, and at first, he took a step back, forming a quick layer around the existing crowd.

"CALEB! CALEB HELP!" I shouted because I could see her fingers were slipping. Nobody else seemed to be moving, and Christina was bracing herself for impact. I knew to call out at Caleb was a useless shout into the void, because there was no way he'd muster the courage to come and help at all, even though he likes her so much.

Her fingers were inches from the end, and then she didn't fall. Caleb had rushed forward and grabbed the bottom of her ankles. I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding, but then sucked it back in again, as I was forced away from the stairs. Teachers from both the IT and Advanced Math rooms were trying to get everyone away from the stairs and into their classrooms to safely get Christina down, but Caleb wasn't moving. He still had a firm grip on his ankles and a calm, focussed look on his face.

"I've got you, just try to lower yourself slowly and I'll catch you!" he said it quietly, but I could see it calmed Christina a little. She slowly edged her sweaty hands along, as I stood powerless, to do nothing but watch as teachers tried to herd me off. Caleb's hands went up to her waist when he could reach, and pulled her down from the railing, lowering her onto her feet. When she did, she fell straight onto her knees, but she didn't look as scared as I imagined. She looked pretty shaken but mostly just thankful. She stood back up almost as quickly as she sunk to her knees, and grabbed Caleb into a tight hug. I grinned. Caleb hugged her back, but he looked frozen, his cheeks tinted red. The embrace didn't last long, because they were hurried along by teachers and they were too busy trying to see if Christina was okay. Once we were clear she was, we were briskly rushed into our classroom.

The entire ordeal can't have lasted more than three minutes, but there is still a trace of adrenaline in my blood. I sat down in IT between Christina and Will, but I noticed immediately that Christina didn't turn towards me to give me the latest tea spill, and instead stared straight ahead at her computer, her fingers switching it on in slow, dazed motions.

"Christina? You okay?" I laughed, waving a hand in front of her face. It took her a moment, but then she laughed, shrugged and said: "I'm fine, just a little freaked, I guess." Her Candor shone right through, and I knew she was lying the second the words left her mouth. I gave her a look, and she read it immediately.

"What?"

"Nothing, I didn't say anything," I shrugged it off. Over the next hour though, she didn't break out of her "Just a little freaked" daze. She still seemed in a trance, like something was deeply bothering her and she couldn't shake it. I had a good idea what it was, but I don't think she knew it herself. Even though she was my best friend, and we told each other every secret we had, I respected that this might be something she wanted to keep to herself, so I didn't push her on it. God, I really needed to get my nose out of other people's business!

"Guys, we need to get tickets for the summer trip," We all voiced our approval of Zeke's idea, but I noticed Tobias was dead silent beside me, not mentioning it. Now I thought about it, he hadn't mentioned the summer trip _whatsoever._ I nudged his shoulder with mine.

"You are getting tickets for the summer trip, aren't you?" I questioned.

"If you are, sure, but it's not really my scene," I wasn't totally surprised. Anything that involves the popular crowd was never Tobias' scene. It wasn't mine either, but I had already built up all my hopes for this trip.

"I know, but doesn't it sound fun? I mean, eight days in London and five in southern Spain? It sounds like a blast. If you don't want to, we don't have to though," I trailed off at the end, sounding lame and pathetic.

"It sounds great, but a _lot_ of people go. Tonnes of them and supervision isn't that great, especially for Dauntless. Sometimes it gets out of hand, and I really, really, don't want to see you get into another fight with Nita," he trailed off at the end too, slowly slipping his hand into mine under the table. I smiled, my heart doing a little flip flop at his words.

"You're the sweetest, but I think she'll leave off. So, you'll do it?"

"Of course I will," I smile, but he cuts it off with a quick kiss. Normally Christina would make an awwwing sound or something, but she's still sitting in that daze. I share a look with Tobias that she needs to be let alone for a while, which he nods to, but that doesn't mean I want to follow my own advice. I want to do what she does to me and grills me for my problem until it's all out in the open, but I'm not like Christina, and I prefer to let people work things out for themselves and take their time working through things.

My problem solves itself though because as soon as we step outside the cafeteria, she grabs my wrist and pulls me into the bathroom.

"You okay?" I question, relieved she's finally going to get it out.

"No! No, I'm not okay because I have the biggest crush on your older brother!" she exclaims, and she seems so desperate and stressed about it, I almost laugh. Yet I don't, because the news that Caleb's crush on Christina is _requieted_ is ground-breaking. Here I was, preaching about how they were too different and she was hung up on Will, when all along she's taken a fancy to my brother? "Well...say something," she says, looking down.

"I-I don't know what to say. That's great, but what about Will?" I ask, confused. Just last month she was totally into Will, and now...Caleb? That's like going from the seventh pit of hell to the Arctic circle.

"I haven't liked him for a while. I think we're better friends, even though I still think he's kind of cute...he doesn't like me, and I moved on. I thought you'd be kinda mad, really. You're not mad I'm into your brother?"

"Are you kidding? No way! He's totally into you too, and besides, you'd be a great sister-in-law!" I laugh, and she does too.

"You're a really great friend you know," she laughs.

"I know, now would you like a more formal introduction to my brother?" I joke as we walk out of the bathroom.

"No, I've met him." Okay, that is news.

"What? When?" I had no idea they even knew each other before last week.

"Oh, about two months ago I put something on my Instagram story and he replied, turns out we're both big fans of Hamilton, so we bonded over that. We talked a bit, and I didn't tell you, but we actually went for a milkshake..." she trails off, and then I freak.

"What? You went on a date with my brother and didn't tell me?!" I almost shout it, and immediately wish I hadn't because I get some strange looks from people passing.

"No, no, it wasn't a date...kinda."

"Sure. You wouldn't want another one of those not-dates, would you?" She gives me a look, and I giggle. God, my brother and best friend are going to make the best couple.

 **(A/N: Yes, I went with Caleb x Christina, and yes, I made them bond over Hamilton: An American Musical. Just in case you don't know, Hamilton is a hip hop musical about the founding father, Alexander Hamilton, and as crazy as it sounds, it is brilliant and I'd sell my soul to Satan for tickets. Unfortunately, the only tickets left for the West End London show are £100 or more each...but it is worth every penny. If you get time, listen to the Original Broadway Cast Recording. Thank you for reading!**


	37. Chapter 37 - Self Conscious

**(A/N: I'm really sorry this is two days late. I don't have any great excuses, except that on Sunday and Monday I really wasn't feeling like doing anything. I was also binge-watching the Umbrella Academy - please watch it if you have Netflix. I hate superhero movies and shows but this is the single best TV show I've ever seen. Full of mystery and any of the six main characters could easily have such interesting stories and lives. Anyways, onto the chapter. This one is very deep and important to me, as many of you know. I'm very, very happy to announce that after my impromptu break, sorry about that, I'm well rested after I had a really bad week and life happened, I'm much better. Anyways, onto the chapter!)**

 **Tris' POV**

"So, uh, there's this trip at school in a while," I don't even know why I'm so nervous. These are my parents, for goodness sakes, but I know that going on this trip is not a 100% guarantee. We aren't unable to afford it, but I'm just not sure if they'll be totally on board with the idea of me travelling to London and Spain for two weeks. Especially since the Dauntless are known for getting wild and rowdy on this trip. The problem is that I've already invested myself in it, planning what I'm going to do, where we're going to eat and what I'm going to wear, and I have my heart so set on it I've probably set myself up for disappointment.

"I'm well aware, sweetie. I understand you'd like to go, and that's perfectly okay with me, but it is a lot of money to pay. Andrew, Tris would like to go on the two week trip to Europe," she says as she folds the ironing into neat piles. I have no idea how she does it so well, when I try to fold or do laundry I just end up burning myself or making a mess of it. My Dad looks up from a pile of documents he's sitting around. I already have Mom on my side, I just need to get Dad on my side and I'm on the trip!

"I don't think so...I haven't heard great things about the supervision for Dauntless on this trip, and your mother's right, Beatrice, it is a lot of money to pay," his words are sympathetic, but it doesn't mean my heart sinks. Well, now every conversation regarding this trip is going to be awkward as hell because all my friends are going to have to play it down because I can't go. Not to mention Tobias won't go because I'm not. I sigh, trying to get over it because I'm not a five-year-old throwing a tantrum, but just as I'm about to leave the room, Caleb comes in and asks the exact question I just asked.

"You too? I didn't think you'd want to go on the trip, Caleb," Dad seems pretty shocked that Caleb wants to go on the trip. Erudite don't normally. I'm confused too, actually.

"Well, my girlfriend's going, so I'd like to. If that's okay with you guys," he gestures to Mom and Dad. I squeal a little because oh my God Christina and Caleb are official and now she's like my sister-in-law and they're so cute together-

"You and Christina are official?" I squeal, my excitement and happiness are terribly hidden.

"Uh, yeah, we started dating officially yesterday. She didn't tell you?"

"No, we were too busy talking about the trip. I'm so happy for you two!" I actually am really, really happy for them. This solves so many problems, it means Caleb won't be with a snobby, rude girl from an Erudite class, not that they're all like that, but most of them are. It means Christina is over Will and has moved on, and it means that they've decided to try and make it work even though they're really different people.

"So, about the trip..." I trail off, both Caleb and I side by side giving begging smiles of innocence. We're not bad kids, at least I don't think we are.

"Fine, fine, you can go, but I want you both to text or ring us every morning and night to let us know that you're safe, okay?" We both break out into huge grins, completely ecstatic. I immediately get on the group chat.

 _Tris: IM GOING ON THE TRIPPPPP_

 _C: I'M SEEING YOUR BROTHER OFFICIALLY_

 _T: I know! he told me_

 _U: hold up ur seeing an Erudite_

 _C: Yes_

 _U: Okay, no questions asked but he better not be an ass_

 _C: he isn't he's sweet and cute and really nice_

 _T: TMI this is my brother we're talking about_

 _C: What I said he was cute? Lmao_

 _T: Still my brother I think he's kinda gross but whatevs_

 _Z: WHO CARES WE'RE GOING TO EUROPE FOR 2 WEEKS  
_

 _S: it is gonna be pretty mint._

 _U: Can't wait we're gonna do so much crazy shit lmao_

* * *

"Who is she kidding with that bra?" I heard the whisper come from directly behind me. They could've been talking about anyone, so I didn't acknowledge it, but the part of me that detests the way that I look and gets very anxious when anyone even looks at me in a criticizing way, like they're silently, or not so silently, judging my appearance, kicks in.

"Yeah, I know. Look at her hips too, she's a rectangle!" I heard the group behind me giggle at this. I turned around this time and saw they all were whispering about me. A big group of Dauntless and Candor girls, changing around each other and looking straight at me, laughing their heads off. Now the anxiety really kicked in. _God, you really are a rectangle. You have no curves! Your chest is so flat! Who are you kidding?_

It's like every word they say gets changed into my own mind saying it, so harshly I think I'm going to cry. I hurriedly shove on my clothes and gather my things, Christina and Marlene noticing pretty quickly that something had bothered me. I waited for them to get their things so we could meet the guys for lunch, but before I could hurry out the door to the bathroom so I could take some deep breaths and calm down, one of the girls tapped me on the shoulder.

"Look, I just wanted to let you know that your bra doesn't fit," she says it as if she's doing me a favour, not making my self-esteem plummet.

"W-what are you talking about?" I'm trying to make my voice sound strong and firm, but it's wavering and showing how self-conscious I'm feeling.

"Well, it's too big. I mean, you don't actually have boobs, so just wear a vest or something," I see Marlene's jaw drop and Christina's eyes blaze with anger. For once, I desperately want them to just stay out of it because the last thing I need is for everyone to think that I'm both ugly, incompetent and unable to fight for herself.

"Are you kidding me?" I manage to choke out. She just laughs, high pitched in my face, and then the rest of her group cackle, all nodding in agreement. Almost the entire group is looking at me, most snickering or looking at me sympathetically. I want so badly to slap her, shout in her face, but instead, I throw my bag over my shoulder and walk right out of the room. I don't stop when the girls hurry past me, or when the guys see my coming. I walk straight past them, once I'm down the corridor I run out of the building and don't stop.

Tears are stinging my eyes but I bat them away. I cannot cry, I cannot show them I'm weak. I know what they said isn't true, enough people have told me that I'm pretty and beautiful, but when I look at myself I see absolutely nothing, just a plain figure with nothing special, and they've only encouraged those thoughts. I hear what I presume is Tobias' steady footsteps chasing after me, confirmed when he grabs my arm and slows me down.

"Tris, Tris wait! What happened?" he asks, his voice worried. I stop, spinning around to see him and I can't look him in the eye. Instead, I just cry, letting myself cry and break down and collapse into his leather jacket shoulder. His arms immediately go around me, rubbing my back and burying his face into my hair. I'm entirely aware of how many people are watching right now, but I don't care because I'm so hurt, so ridiculously hurt by meaningless comments.

I don't even know why I let them hurt me, they mean nothing and I don't hate myself, but I just feel like I'm entire...nothing. I hate feeling so useless and ordinary and powerless to do anything about it, so I just cry harder, then harder, until I'm all cried out after a minute or so and wipe my eyes. I want to tell Tobias everything, but I give him a look that tells him I'm just not ready to talk about it yet. He nods in understanding, but I hate seeing him feel useless too like he can do nothing to help me, even though he just did by letting me cry.

I hate the thoughts in my head because now all they're shouting is that I'm pathetic and useless and boring. I want to scream to shut them out, I want to bang my head against a wall to shut them out, but I don't. I just take a deep breath and calm down. It's okay, I'm stronger than this. Then I hear the slap.


	38. Chapter 38 - Cheering Up

**(A/N: If this is late, which I presume it will be, I'm very sorry. I've been trying to get a better life schedule recently, forming some new habits. This takes up more of my time than usual. For example, for the past month or so, my usual 9 PM to 10 PM writing time is for my reading assignments, as decreed by my parents. I spend 6 PM to 6:30 PM working out, and 8:00 PM to 8:15 PM writing in my journal. I really appreciate your patience, and for once I AM ACCEPTING SUGGESTIONS. Please, send me any ideas, or things you'd like to see in this story. I know I said I would do forty chapters, but I'm just going to do as many as it takes to get to the end of their school year and then sign off. I will then put all my energies left in fanfiction writing into The Letters of Fate, then once that is signed off, I will consider wrapping up the Language of Love. On with the chapter!)**

 **Tobias' POV**

My head whips around in sync with Tris', as we hear a loud slap come from behind us. Everyone has turned their heads, instantly shutting up and staring excitedly at the source of the noise. Typical, another fight. It's not one of our friends or even somebody in our year, but I recognise one of the girls getting into the confrontation. They're not really fighting, just shouting at each other with occasional slapping or shoving, but what I do notice is that they stop for a moment, see Tris, and laugh their heads off. I toss them a death glare and scowl, before pulling my arm around Tris's shoulder and walking off. She smiles like she's fine, but I see straight through her.

* * *

"Tobias? Come in, come in," Tris says with a smile, stepping aside so I can come in. She knew I was coming, but she almost seems surprised that I'm here. I'm not surprised to see that Caleb isn't sitting at the dining room table pouring over books or watching some documentary, he and Christina have been spending every waking moment they can together. It was really strange at first, seeing them together, purely because it seemed like they were two entirely different people and wouldn't last, but it's been almost a week and they're still all over each other.

I look at Tris' face as we sit down on her living room sofa. She's leaning into me more than usual as she flicks through her TV with a slightly wobbly hand, her head on my shoulder. She seems really fragile, almost like glass, as opposed to the titanium shield she sometimes puts up so she can appear as Dauntless and brave as she so desires. It only takes me a few seconds to figure out why she's being so quiet, so different than my usual, characteristic Tris who is always full of energy. She likes to pretend that what those girls in the changing room the other day didn't bother her, but I know that they did.

"Trix, you're sure you're okay?" Her head turns hastily, her eyes looking both lost in thought and distant.

"No, no, I'm fine!"

"No, you're not. Follow me," I say, pulling her to my feet. I know they don't have many mirrors in their house, and the few they do have are covered by a sliding door. She gives me a strange, confused look, as if to say, that this is my house I know every nook and cranny of it by hand, but I pull her gently upstairs, into her room to the sliding mirror on the wall.

"What are you doing Tobias?" she says with a short laugh, but she just seems tired and sad, like there's a cloud of negativity hanging over her. I pull the slide from the mirror and have her stand in front of it, my hands on her shoulders. She shies away from the reflection slightly, a slight scowl on her lips.

"Tris, look in the mirror. You're beautiful, every bit of you," I say it into her ear in a low voice. She smiles and looks a fraction longer at the reflection, but she still seems distant and self-conscious.

"You have to say that, you're my boyfriend," she says quietly, murmuring. She can't even meet her own eyes in the mirror.

"No, I'm saying that because if I didn't know you and I saw you on the street I'd think, wow isn't she just gorgeous," I slowly bring my hands away from her shoulders as she stands in front of the mirror herself, finally looking at it properly. I can see the self-consciousness fade in her eyes, but there's a little pinch of fear that still lingers there. She turns a relieved smile on her lips, hugging me tightly. I hold her to me, letting out my own sigh of relief when she pulls away and suggests we go to the park or the bowling alley, because with the smile and gleam in her eye, I know Tris is back, even if she's not as confident in herself as I'd love her to be. I always knew she wasn't really confident in her appearance, but now I want more than anything for her to see how truly beautiful she is.

* * *

 **Tris' POV**

"Dammit," I seethe as I rummage through my bag, scratting around wildly looking for my mirror. I'm just about to go to the fair, and I intended to put on some light make-up before we went with our friends, but now I can't see what I'm doing because I don't have a mirror, and I can't use my phone camera because my phone is dead. I'm just about to call it quits and just leave all my make-up off, but then Tobias speaks up from beside me.

"Do you want me to do your make-up for you?" he asks, smirking slightly at my dumbfounded face.

"What?" I bark out, my voice shrill. I never expected him to say or do anything of the sort, so when he suggests it, I giggle and nod.

"Okay, just tell me what to do okay," he laughs quietly as I hand him the make-up bag. I pull out my foundation.

"Just put a little bit of that all over my face," I say, struggling not to giggle as he measures out how many pumps it is, looking at me for confirmation. I want to break out in laughter at his face as he carefully wipes it all over my face. I'm probably going to look pretty ridiculous when I get there, but it's going to be totally worth it for how hard we're both laughing as he tries to wipe the cosmetics from my eyebrows.

"What's next?" he says, trying to be serious but utterly failing.

"Highlighter. Just put a little on my cheekbones and the middle of my nose. Then blend it all in with this," I say, hoping he doesn't go too heavy handed with the powder. The look of concentration on his face is so adorable, it takes a lot of willpower for me not to lean across the seat of the bus and kiss him, but I don't because it goes over a bump and we both get jostled a little, the brush he's holding to my face going off a little to the side. I start giggling pretty loudly, so much so the people in front of us turn their heads to see what's going on. Tobias holds in a laugh with his hand, shushing me playfully.

This goes on until we get to the stop just outside the fair, and by the time I get off and see Christina waiting, she looks like she's seen a ghost. She doesn't even say hi, just walks right up to me and starts trying to smooth out lines and remove some of the product.

"Did you have a seizure while doing your make-up?" she exclaims, ignoring my giggling. When she deems I look suitable, she takes a step back.

"Don't worry about it, Four did it," I say with a short laugh. Her horrified and shocked expression is replaced with one of Christina's signature fangirly looks.

"Aww, you two are so adorable! You need to do my make-up, Caleb!" Christina giggles, to Caleb, who looks both excited to be in the presence of someone so forthcoming and bold as Christina and uncomfortable to hear about cute things his sister does with her boyfriend, making all of us laugh.

When Caleb started hanging out with us more recently, we were all a little sceptical, honestly. Zeke and Uriah were really cold at first, polite, but cold, not getting why an Erudite was hanging out with our group all of a sudden. He doesn't really hang out with us, he just occasionally tags along when we're going out as a big group unless his Erudite friends are doing something. After a week or so, though, everyone really warmed up to him and although he's not really close with anybody but me and Christina, it's still nice to know that my friends have gotten used to the idea.

"So, where to guys?" Uriah exclaims, rubbing his hands together. Caleb and I used to come to this fair quite often as kids, but we didn't go on many rides solely because we weren't tall enough. Now we can go on whatever we choose. We decide to go on the Waltzer first, taking up almost five cars. Will recently started hanging out with Christina's cousin, Estelle, but even though they say they're just friends, they're eager to get into the same car. The whole thing makes me want to laugh my head off, Christina, so desperate for Will to like her back just a few months ago, is now seeing my brother and Will is seeing her cousin. Not really, but they may as well be. The irony is excruciating.

Zeke and Shauna get in with Tobias and I, Caleb and Christina going with Will and Estelle, and Uriah and Marlene having their own. The moment it starts up, my arms are in the air and I'm cheering, screaming with joy. We all are, but then it speeds up and my neck gets thrown back. I try to lift it, but it's no use and I just have to keep laughing at the fact it's moving so fast none of us can lift our heads. They'll be sore in the morning, but it's well worth it. When we get off, we're all dizzy and walking in weird lines, bumping into each other and laughing. We take loads of pictures, and I look pretty bad on most of them because my make-up is so messy and all over the place, but the look of pure glee on my face makes every bit of it worth while.

 **(A/N: I don't think you have Waltzers in America, but I'm from the UK where we live off them at fun fairs, so i included one in this story)**


	39. Chapter 39 - Nostalgia (Summer Trip I)

**(A/N: Thank you all for your patience, I actually had a lot of fun and nostalgia writing this chapter. I almost cried at one point, because I had to look back at the second chapter file of this story from August to get the original name of the Dauntless group chat. I nearly cried, this is not the last chapter of this story, but we're almost there, less than 5 to go I think. I'm getting so nostalgic and upset about this story ending. I have decided that I won't be doing a sequel. I'm very sorry if you had hopes for that, but this AU is getting kinda draining and as much as I'm consitently blown away by the reader counts, reviews, follows and faves, I'm deciding to leave this story as it is once finished. We're not there yet though, so onto the chapter!)**

 **June 23rd - Tris' POV**

 _RING RING RING_

I groan, cursing under my breath at my alarm clock as I fumble with the buttons so it will shut up, but then my eyes focus to the dimness of my room and I see my travel clothes hanging on the wardrobe door, my trainers, freshly scrubbed down to their original whiteness, by the door, my travel money and passport on the dresser, and excitements rushes through my veins. I'm going to London today. I get to spend the next several days there, followed by several more on the southern coast of Spain, with the best people in my life. I've even been practising a little Spanish online to prepare for the trip, but it's very basic stuff, nothing complex.

I'm throwing myself out of bed in record speed, a little too fast apparently because blood rushes to my head and my vision goes all fuzzy for a moment, but then it clears and I'm rushing around my room like a madwoman, shoving on clothes, hurriedly making my bed, grabbing my bag and throwing everything I need into it in a frenzy, before taking one last look around my room, grabbing a few unplanned things, and flipping the light off, hurrying into the bathroom across the hall.

Caleb is already there, looking far more collected than I am. I take a breath slowly. Normally I'd tell myself to calm down, it's just a trip, but it's the first trip without my parents, the first trip abroad, I'm practically bouncing off the walls and ceiling with excitement. I brush my teeth and wash my face in a mad flurry of anticipation too, to which Caleb just jokingly rolls his eyes. I know he's hiding it well, but he's excited about this trip too.

By the time I'm downstairs, I'm practically sprinting to the car, shoving my suitcase into it and buckling my seatbelt without a word. My knees are bouncing up and down, I'm keeping my feet on my toes I'm so excited. I do a very quick last minute check before my parents get into the car to drive us to the airport. Passport, tickets, my purse, phone, spare change of clothes. I grin to myself. I must look so ridiculous, but I just can't keep the smile from my face. I already know that there's going to be a lot of crazy things going on, especially in Spain since it's warmer.

Of course, the majority of the people going are Dauntless, meaning there will be a lot of parties and crazy stunts and random things happening. Caleb seems a little hesitant to get involved, but I know he will for Christina, or she won't for him. It seems really insane that they're together, they seem like really different people who I'd not be surprised to be hating on each other because of the faction divide between them, but they're actually really close.

"Ready?" Mom asks from the passenger seat. She's smiling, like always, but she looks a little emotional. I can see why, we've never been abroad before, and now both of us are going at once across the ocean without them, it must be pretty nervewracking.

"Yeah, I've got everything, my passport, m-" I start, but I'm cut off by Mom and Dad chuckling in the front. "What?"

"You're so jumpy, honey, slow down a little. It's nice to see you both so eager," she says with a smile as we pull out of the driveway, the gravel crunching beneath us. I raise my eyebrows and look between Mom and Caleb.

"You look like you couldn't care less," I say to him.

"I'm looking forward to this just as much as you are Beatrice," he says with a smile, before looking back down at his phone again. He's either texting Christina some romantic, sappy things (I never anticipated that it would be so gross to witness my best friend and brother being all romantic, and his immense vocabulary doesn't do anything to help that. Just last week she was gushing over him calling her prepossessing, whatever that meant) or he was reading some article or newsfeed. Apparently, he's considering marine biology as his main subject when we choose what classes we take in our later years.

"You have a funny way of showing it," I chuckle as I turn back to my phone. We live a short while from the airport, about half an hour, so playing some music and chatting on the old group chat that we've been using since September seems like the best way to spend the time.

 _The Dauntless 8_

The name has changed a lot since September. It was originally _The Dauntless Squad,_ then it got changed to _The Brave,_ then it was _The Daredevils_ for a while. Tobias and I both got kicked out for a week or so, and we were really confused, but after New Years we found out why. The group name had been changed to _Operation: Four and Tris_ _._ Just a few months ago was it changed to _The Dauntless 8._

I get a wave of nostalgia as I change it now to _Dauntless Abroad._ I almost cry, probably because I'm already on an emotional high from the anticipation of this trip, but also because it makes me remember the start of this year. How scared and timid I was on the first day, and how I found that High School was nothing like I thought it was. There was a hell of a lot more bad moments than I ever anticipated, but this has been by far the best year of my life. I've discovered myself, found my best friends and found the people I belong with, the person who I am and learned how to be myself without worrying about holding up other's expectations. It sounds really deep when I say that, but really all I needed was the liberation to become Dauntless, be selfless while doing so and try to be everything else at once.

I've met friends for life and met the boy I love with every fibre in me, even though neither of us is perfect and likely never will be.

 _C: Am I the only one at the airport yet_

 _Tris: I think so, Caleb and I are still driving now_

 _4: We're almost there, just a couple mins_

 _C: Good cause Nita and Eric are pissing me off_

 _T: What r they doing_

 _C: Eating each other's faces right next to me_

 _U: Ewwww_

 _M: Gross as hell I'd find a bucket if I were you, Chris_

 _C: Believe me I'm gonna vomit she keeps looking at me as if to say yeah be jealous look at my bf_

 _Z: He's literally more metal than human with all his piercings_

 _C: tell me about it_

 _S: If we get sat on the plane next to them I'm gonna scream_

 _S: Marlene and me are nearly there_

 _T: If we don't get seats together I'm gonna be so mad it's like a11-hour flight_

 _C: Guys I'm sitting standing near the doors you should see me I'm sitting on my suitcase on the floor_

 _Z: Oh yeah I see u_

By the time we get to the airport, we're still on the group chat, and they're all sitting on their suitcases when we arrive. Caleb immediately goes over to Christina, but after about ten minutes he goes to talk to a few of his Erudite friends who are also on the trip. It's good to know he's not going to be around us 24/7 for the next few weeks because as much as he is welcomed into our group, he has a lot more in common with the Erudite.

The staff coming with us on the trip ask us to line up in Factions, which we do, and as Tobias squeezes my hand and I beam at him, I know for sure that this trip will be one I'll remember for a very, very long time.


	40. Chapter 40 - High on Life

**(A/N: Damn...forty chapters. It makes me want to cry knowing this story is over, but I'm not really a Divergent fan anymore (Scratch that, I still love it, I'm just not active in the fandom anymore) and this story has become a slight point of stress. Don't stress, I will continue it until it's finished, but then I'm going to take a month away to finish up the Letters of Fate and put one final chapter out on there, which will finish that, and then I'm going to focus solely on my Umbrella Academy fanfictions, don't know how many of you saw that tiny one-shot I posted a couple of weeks ago. Anyways, onto the chapter! Slight use of language in this one.)**

 **Tobias' POV  
**

I scowl at my feet. Typical, that Tris and I would get the worst seats on the way there. An eleven-hour flight, eleven hours I have to deal with Eric sitting right next to me, shoving his, honestly, disgusting relationship down my throat. It doesn't help that he's in the middle of the three seat row, myself in the window so I can't talk to somebody else, and Nita is in the aisle seat. All they're going to do, as they have done for the past ten minutes anyway, is kiss and flirt in an over the top way as if to make me jealous of what they have.

No, I'm not jealous, I mentally scream. They made sure to give us our tickets just as we boarded, so nobody would swap them and end up causing havoc by swapping seats and arguing over who sits with their friends and who has to take one for the team and sit in the next row. It seemed like a good idea until I ended up with Eric and Nita and Tris ended up the row behind me, in the middle of the plane. If she leans forward and I lean back a bit, we can see each other and mouth a conversation, but neither of us is particularly good at lip reading.

She got a much luckier, sitting next to Uriah and an Abnegation boy, who from the looks of it, seems extremely uncomfortable when Tris takes off her black jacket, revealing a V-Neck top. It isn't even that revealing, the neckline shows very little of her skin and you can hardly see her collar bone, but the boy, as Abnegation as he is in his heavy grey slacks, looks moments from asking her to politely cover up. I can only imagine Tris' reaction to such a request.

I try not to let how hard I'm gripping the seat handle show, but being in such a cramped space and seeing the ground disappear under me is really freaking me out, but if Eric or anybody else see just how scared I am, I'll never hear the end of it. It's a good thing they don't notice because I can't take one more word from either of them. If it isn't them kissing or giggling and making accidental eye contact with me while doing so, it's them asking about Tris, as if to make some point about her. It's really aggravating me, which must be obvious to Tris, who must have been trying to get my attention.

 _Trix: You okay? You look kind of pissed_

 _4: I am_

 _T: Is it toxic masculinity or toxic bitch?_

I smile to myself. Of course, Tris would be smart enough to use nicknames so they don't think we're talking about them if one of them happens to see my phone. Not to mention the names make me internally laugh anyways.

 _4: Both_

 _T: I actually hate them like if we're in rooms near them I'm throwing hands_

 _4: If they kiss one more time I'm actually going to ask to move this is driving me insane_

 _T: Did N say anything about me_

 _4: She asked if your hair was actually that colour_

I wish I was joking, but I'm not because I know how beautiful and lovely Tris' honey blonde hair is, and judging on Nita's kind of messy, unbrushed raven hair, it's quite easy to see why she'd ask that. She thinks that shoving her hair into a sloppy bun on the top of her hair is attractive, but it looks really lazy, in all honesty.

 _T: REALLY? SHE REALLY SAID THAT? TELL HER MY HAIR IS 100% NATURAL AND JUST BECAUSE MINE ISN'T A BIRDS NEST DOESN'T MEAN IT ISN'T_

I try to hide my laugh with my fist, but it doesn't work because Eric and Nita's heads snap towards me immediately like they're hungry dogs and I just held up a sausage.

"What's funny?" Nita says, more like sneers actually.

"You know how you asked if Tris' hair is natural? She says to tell you that it is and yours looks like a birds nest," I say with a grin. Nita looks like I slapped her right across the face, her jaw hanging right open. Eric looks like he wants to both kind of laugh and punch me at the same time, and when Nita turns to where Tris is sitting and gives her the middle finger, Tris just waves, blows her a kiss and gives her a huge fake smile that has me in silent hysterics.

* * *

The rest of the plane ride goes in near silence from me, because rather than listen to Nita give an angry, hushed rant about Tris to Eric and their over the top flirting, I just decide to listen to some music and ignore them, sleeping for a few hours. I'm woken up by what I can immediately tell is a pen, probably a permanent marker being pressed against my cheek. I immediately grab it from Eric's hand, almost snapping it in two. From the disappointed expression on his face, he was really under the impression that I would never notice the strong smelling sharpie being glided across my cheek.

I'm a light sleeper, that's a given, but especially while on a flight and _especially_ while sitting next to someone like Eric. He's a jerk almost all the time anyway, but I wouldn't put it above him to draw crude or degrading things on somebody while they're sleeping. Thankfully, that's the last I get from Eric and Nita for the rest of the flight, because when I wake up again we're just over fifteen minutes from the London airport.

When the plane finally lands, it's like somebody has been sitting on my chest for the past eleven hours and has finally gotten off. Not only am I on solid ground again, but I can also move from being in the same spot, my back is a little sore afterwards, and get back to actually decent people. Nita and Eric are quick to get out of their seats and grab their suitcases from the overhead compartments, almost shoving or hitting a handful of people in their haste. It's a relief when they finally leave because I can stand up and get my own things and rejoin my friends.

Tris, being a little under 5'2, is struggling to get her case from the overhead storage, so just when she isn't looking I swoop in from behind her and pull it down for her, taking advantage of her slightly stunned expression to put a quick kiss to her lips. She giggles, following me as we walk out off the plane, stepping down onto the concrete on the floor. It's slightly warmer than Chicago, but the sky is a cloudy shade of grey and it looks like it's about to rain.

There are a few long lines to wait in as we work our way through the building, but once we're out of the airport and into the London streets it's obvious how worthwhile this trip is going to be. We're herded into multiple larch minibuses that are waiting outside, and although we don't all make it into the same one, half of us in one and the rest in the next one, I'm glad I'm with Tris. Even though we've been together for at least seven months, she still blushes when I pull her hand to my mouth and kiss it.

She looks so excited, so hopeful and so beautiful. I never thought I'd describe anybody as beautiful because I never saw any point in loving people if they didn't love or respect me back, but Tris does and I respect and love her. I don't mind if I have to shed my tough, usual Four personas to just be Tobias around her because she's so accepting and treats me no different. Last year, I would have dreaded this trip, but now, I can barely hold in my excitement. Maybe it's Tris, maybe it's the cross-continental travel, but either way, I'm high on life.


	41. NOTICE

I'm so so so sorry for the non existent updates on both Faction High and The Letters of Fate recently. I'm writing this on my phone because MY LAPTOP IS BROKEN.

By broken I mean it will not turn on, it won't charge and the lights that usually mean its still working are not turning on.

I'm so so so so sorry about this but I can't update any of my stories until this is fixed.

Well, that's unrealistic because it could be MONTHS until its fixed.

Maybe even christmas. That's not okay so if it is not fixed in the next three weeks I will type them out on my phone.

Thank you so much for your patience!!! ️️️


End file.
